Una nota para Kevin 2 parte
by nanama
Summary: Doble D nota que kevin últimamente se comporta de una manera muy peculiar con el, mientras el resto del cuerpo estudiantil quiere ganar un concurso (continuación de una nota para Doble D)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

-¿EDDWARD?

-¿Si profesor?

- Podrías por favor decirnos ¿Cuál es el tamaño del Sol comparado con el de la Tierra?

- Aunque el Sol es un millón trescientos mil veces más grande que la Tierra, no tiene una masa igual a esa cantidad en veces la masa terrestre. Eso se debe a que el Sol es menos denso que la Tierra. Debido a la altísima temperatura a la que se encuentran sus componentes, las capas externas son muy fluidas, se hallan en estado gaseoso y, por lo tanto, ocupan mucho espacio sin que su masa sea mayor-

-¿EDDWARD?

-¿Si profesora?

Por favor dinos ¿Por qué las nubes hacen ruido cuando truenan?

- Las nubes son, en efecto, demasiado blandas para producir ruido alguno cuando chocan; no llegan siquiera a chocar, se compenetran; el trueno es causado por el choque de las cargas de distinto signo producidas por las nubes, cuando la electricidad salta al ir de una nube a otra, o de una nube a la Tierra, al cruzar el aire eleva de un modo extraordinario su temperatura y engendra una ola, que al llegar a nuestros oídos nos hace percibir lo que llamamos trueno-

-¿EDDWARD?

-¿Si profesor?

-¿Pesa el aire? -

-Si, el aire que nos rodea tiene una masa y volumen, ya que es una materia gaseosa. Por encima de nosotros tenemos aproximadamente sesenta kilometros de aire. El peso del aire es de uno coma dos kilogramos por cada metro cubico cerca de la superficie terrestre; si todo el aire de la atmosfera estuviera repartido por igual por la superficie terrestre, sobre cada metro cuadrado de terreno se alzaría una columna de aire de diez toneladas es decir diez mil kilogramos, mucho más que el peso de un elefante.

-¿EDDWARD?

-¿Si?

Por favor dinos ¿Por qué cortar una cebolla te hace llorar?

- El proceso se realiza de la siguiente manera, Uno Lachrymatory-sintasa es liberado al aire cuando se corta una cebolla, dos la enzima sintasa convierte los sulfoxidos es decir los aminoácidos de la cebolla en ácido sulfénico, tres la inestabilidad del ácido sulfénico se reordena en syn-propanethial-S-óxido, cuatro este se propaga por el aire y entra en contacto con nuestros ojos. Las glándulas lagrimales se irritan y esto es lo que produce las lágrimas.

El salón se había quedado en silencio durante un momento, Doble D se sintió avergonzado, era la quinta vez en el día que le hacían una pregunta solo a él en clase y sus compañeros habían reaccionado de la misma forma

- ¡wooooaaooow!- decía a coro todo el salón

- ¡Doble D es muy listo!- se oían murmullos -¡Que genial Doble D!- algunos chicos decían -¡me gustaría que mi cerebro fuera como el suyo!- Doble D no hacía más que sentirse avergonzado mientras se sentaba y un chico de gorra roja no hacía más que mirarlo por encima de su libro con recelo.

**Una nota para Kevin**

La escuela había estado agitada, había un concurso en pie para reunir fondos para la escuela, solo estaba la convocatoria pero el rumor era que había tres premios especiales, así que la gente no había dudado en empezar a hacer planes para concursar y ganar dinero

Doble D salía caminando de clases como normalmente lo hacía, curiosamente desde hacía ya tres meses su cada vez mejor amigo llamado cerebro, le estaba dando la fama que no había alcanzado cuando era más pequeño y aunque a él le agradaba que le prestaran tanta atención, se sentía incómodo pues lo único que le gustaba realmente, era aprender más y más con respecto a todo en ese santuario al que llamaba escuela.

Alumno estrella, futuro profesor, chico prodigio, súper genio, el niño con la cabeza de oro, eran solo algunos de los apodos que ahora Doble D se enorgullecía de tener.

¡Oye cabeza de calcetín!- Doble d volteo a mirar, al fondo del pasillo Eddy le gritaba mientras se acercaba con Ed- ¡tengo un plan que nos hará ganar ese concurso!- dijo mientras abrazaba a Doble D y Ed para poder contarles su plan- escuchen esto… por que no… ¡organizamos una cena show!- Dijo Eddy mostrando un panfleto donde Eddy estaba vestido con traje y tenía un ramo de rosas en la mano, el panfleto llevaba por nombre, ven a la cena show de Eddy y podrás ser la afortunada que saldrá con él ¡solo dos dólares!

Doble D no sabía que decir, los planes de Eddy iban cada vez más entrando en direcciones que el desconocía, cosas como puestos de besos, confesionarios y una visita al propio camerino secreto de Eddy habían sido las supuestas jugarretas en esos últimos meses

Esto era realmente confuso puesto que no tenía la experiencia en relaciones… personales… ¡cielos! si ni siquiera podía conseguirse una novia para él y ahora tendría que conseguirle muchas a Eddy

-¿Y bien que les parece?- decía Eddy muy entusiasmado

-¿Pero y las pollitas Eddy?, ¡dijiste que habría pollitas!- Ed replicaba con tristeza como si le hubieran partido el corazón

-¡Si las hay pero no como las que a ti te gustan!- decía Eddy- y bien cabeza de calcetín dime ¿Qué opinas?-

-ehmm… ehmm… creo que es… - Doble D no encontraba la palabra que pudiera definir aquello así que simplemente dijo algo que no pudiera herir los sentimientos de Eddy- es algo extravagante ¿no crees Eddy?-

-¡Bahhh! ¡Claro que no! Por qué ¡tu! mi amigo vas a ayudarme en esto - decía con gran entusiasmo mientras sonreía maliciosamente- ¡muy bien! ¡Nos vemos a la salida para organizarlo!-

Eddy corrió al final del pasillo para después gritar- ¡Este será mi año!- riéndose estrepitosamente mientras corría hacia su siguiente clase

-Nos vemos después Doble D- dijo Ed y salió corriendo detrás de Eddy

Aunque apenas acaban de pasar al segundo ciclo escolar de secundaria, las cosas eran bastante diferentes a como solía recordar, Eddy y Ed habían tomado clases muy distintas a las de Doble D, y aunque ahora no podían verse tan seguido en la escuela, seguían siendo muy buenos amigos,

Él también había hecho más amigos si, estaban Sofía, Anna, Carter y hasta ese chico Owen, que siempre le pedía consejos para su Ariocarpus y parecia que se llevaba bastante bien con el resto de los Edd's, pero ninguno como Eddy y Ed, ellos eran sus más grandes amigos que estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara, como en aquella ocasion que al ver como Doble D había llegado a casa después de aquella broma de hace casi ya mes y medio que Kevin le había jugado por error, Eddy y Ed idearon un plan infalible que ni el mismo Doble D hubiera predicho que tendría tanto éxito.

Eso solo podía demostrar una cosa que Doble D tenía amigos que no podían ser superados, sonriendo decidió dar la vuelta para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, cuando choco con alguien y cayó al piso.

-disculpa- dijo doble d en el suelo, levanto la vista y ahí estaba el – ¡Kevin!, mil perdones es que no te vi-

-no te disculpes, soy yo quien no te había visto- le dijo Kevin estirando una mano hacia él y… ¿sonriéndole?

Kevin nunca había sido amable con él, así que Doble D dudo un segundo en darle la mano, la única vez que había estrechado manos con Kevin, había sido el día en el que había terminado aquella broma

_**Flash back**_

_Ese día en el laboratorio de biología, Los Edd's esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Kevin_

_- Ni siquiera se lo espera Doble D- decía Eddy mientras intentaba no carcajearse_

_- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo correcto Eddy? – replicaba Doble D con Jim en las mano- pero y si Jim sale lastimado en el proceso_

_- Es una simple planta Doble D además ¿no quieres que él sepa lo que sentiste cuando te hizo aquella broma?-_

_Doble D lo pensó un momento aquella broma que había hecho Kevin lo había lastimado, pero "sin importar que no se debía jugar con los sentimientos de las personas "era lo que se repetía y si bien quería evitar el lastimar a un persona pensaba que una lección debía ser aprendida_

_- Ah es la hora- le dijo Eddy y Ed lo empujo hasta la entrada_

_Suspiro y abrió la puerta, Kevin estaba dentro y se veía muy nervioso_

_- ah saludos y Kevin- doble d estaba muy feliz de que hubiera ido solo_

_- - si…si buenos días- fue lo que Doble D creyó oír puesto que Kevin había hablado muy bajo- ¿has quedado de verte con alguien aquí?-_

_Era el momento, Eddy y Ed solo veían las siluetas desde afuera esperando entrar en el momento indicado, Doble D bajo el rostro_

_- la verdad Kevin- dijo doble d mientras caminaba hacia el jugando con Jim entre sus palmas - es que vine a verte a ti- Doble D levanto la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos de Kevin_

_- ¿ah sí?-_

_- sí, la verdad es que ayer deje una carta en tu casillero y todo lo que estaba escrito en ella… yo lo escribí- Se había puesto muy nervioso, como era que Eddy lo convenció de hacer esto, que no se daba cuenta de que era muy vergonzoso, sentía que su rostro estaba rojo_

_- yo… bueno hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte Kevin, pero no sé cómo expresarlas-_

_-¿a-a que te refieres?- Doble D aunque no había levantado la vista pensó que Kevin de verdad estaba muy nervioso, porque incluso estaba tartamudeando_

_- yo podría mostrarte si tu… si tu cerraras los ojos, ¿por favor?_

_Kevin cerro los ojos y Doble D comenzó a acercarse con Jim en sus manos, llegando cerca de él se acercó a su cara, solo quería asustar a Kevin así que intencionalmente inhalo y exhalo sobre su boca, Kevin se hizo para atrás y choco con una de las mesas, pero no abrió los ojos solo se agarró de donde pudo._

_Doble D se acercó más, ya no estaba tan seguro de que esto fuera una buena idea pero no podía echarse para atrás así que empezó a acercar lentamente a Jim a la boca de Kevin, hasta que finalmente la cubrió._

_El resto es historia._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Eran ya un mes desde aquel dia de la broma, y aunque no había vuelto a pensar en eso si había notado que Kevin no había tratado de molestarlos más a él o al resto de los EDD's, así que pensaba que había sido una buena idea después de todo

-¿Que clase tienes Doble D?- le pregunta Kevin sin más que una simple sonrisa

-ahmm me toca calculo- dijo Doble D extrañado por aquella sonrisa… ¿acaso lo había llamado Doble D?, no doble tonto, o cualquier otro insulto

-¡Que coincidencia! A mí también, ¿por qué no vamos juntos?-

¡peculiar!... ¿Por qué Kevin quería ir con él a clase?, en definitiva eso era muy peculiar... Doble D no se sentía nada cómodo por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía ser descortés -la etiqueta ante todo Doble D- se dijo a si mismo

- Humildemente acepto Kevin- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad

El camino se le hizo eterno a Doble D, no porque el salón estuviera lejos, si no por que no estaba acostumbrado a estar al lado de Kevin, para Doble D el era una persona completamente ajena a lo que conocía, deportista, sociable aunque nada amable, popular y con gusto por esas máquinas de muerte a las cuales solía llamar motocicletas, Kevin representaba todo lo que él prefería evitar, así que no entendía por qué de repente mostraba...¿amabilidad?... hacia él.

-sabes- dijo Kevin sacando a Doble D de sus pensamientos- aquella broma… de verdad me engaño- dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos queriendo mostrar enojo – la verdad es que no esperaba que fueras tan bueno para la actuación-

Doble d se encogió mirando a Kevin con miedo…. ¿Acaso eso era un cumplido?, esto cada vez se volvía mas y más surrealista- pensaba Doble D esperando a que trayecto hubiera terminado.

-¡AH! ¡Doble D ahí estas!- Owen aparecía corriendo hacia el con su Ariocarpus - que bueno que te encontré, ¿recuerdas que me diste más fertilizante el otro día?, es que creo que no le di lo suficiente y ahora mi pequeña está muriendo- decía Owen muy preocupado.

¡Si me permites Owen!- decía Doble D estirando las manos para sostener a la pequeña planta- ¡Ah ver!- la examino rapidamente - más bien esta deshidrata, deberías regarla una vez al día en vez de cada tres- decía sonriéndole a Owen

-Gracias Edd- decía el chico muy contento- bueno luego nos vemos y con su mano le apretó el gorro un poco más contra su cara, para después salir corriendo otra vez, al principio Doble D pensaba que Owen solo era otro Kevin,… un brabucón en pocas palabras pero cuando descubrió que a ambos les gustaba la jardinería se hicieron buenos amigos, además Owen era muy alto y por alguna razón a las demás personas eso les asustaba.

-mil perdones por la interrupción Kevin, era una emergencia- volteo Doble D pero Kevin había desaparecido.

Peculiar

Muy Peculiar

Aquello no le daba buena espina

-será mejor que me vaya a clase- decía mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase pensando en lo peculiar que Kevin había estado, y preparándose mentalmente para lo que Eddy tuviera que decir y que finalmente terminaría convenciéndolo

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

_primer capitulo!, este fic no sera tan rapido de postear! tarde mucho en escribirlo y tiene bastantes errores y hay partes inconclusas así que como pueda tener tiempo de avanzar y que quede coherente seguiré subiendo caps!... Doble D es extremadamente difícil de escribir.. ahora no nadamas aparecerán Kevin y Doble D si no muchos otros personajes así que tengo que esforzarme mas... por favor sean pacientes T,T _


	2. Chapter 2

_OK! segundo capitulo, vamos lento pero seguros!, que lo disfruten y si no es mucha molestia pueden dejarme algún review? T,T a veces es bueno saber que alguien esta ahi, gracias!_

* * *

Las clases por fin habían terminado y Doble D se dirigía a la entrada del estadio para ver a Eddy

Kevin había aparecido en clase diez minutos después de que había dado inicio, por algo parecía verse malhumorado y por alguna otra extraña razón su amigo Nathan lo estaba llevando como si tuviera que ir a rastras a esa clase, después de que el profesor les hubiera puesto una sanción por llegar tarde, Kevin y Nathan se sentaron casi hasta el fondo actuando con fastidio

Doble D no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Kevin con cara de reproche, pensaba que aunque había sido amable con él por un momento seguía comportándose como un brabucón sin sentido, aunque le resulto poco familiar y hasta bizarro que cuando Kevin noto que Doble D lo miraba solo levanto su libro como si de repente hubiera encontrado algo muy importante dentro para después simplemente sentarse erguido- supongo que la motivación correcta puede hacer grandes cosas- se dijo Doble D confundido mientras volvía a concentrarse en la clase

-¡Doble D! ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo?- Eddy lo estaba esperándolo en la entrada, apresuro el paso, y al salir vio a Ed que estaba trayendo material para construir algo, debía ser algo muy grande pro que los materiales que Ed traía eran madera, clavos, y basura muy pesada.

El garabato de un escenario llegó a su rostro- esto es lo que tienes que hacer cabeza de calcetín- Doble D lo tomo y pensó que realmente aquel plan de la "cena show" iba demasiado enserio

-Al menos estarás detrás del escenario - se decía así mismo para después suspirar y comenzar a decir- necesitamos saber las dimensiones que tendrá el escenario, lo preferible seria que fuera totalmente abierto, es decir de unos treinta y dos pies de altura por dieciséis pies de ancho,- empezó a visualizarlo en su cabeza

-Después hay que construir el primer módulo y necesitamos conseguir tablas de contrachapado de cuatro por ocho pies y varas de dos por cuatro, debemos atornillar las varas a la tabla desde arriba y entonces podríamos empezar a divisar el escenario, después se deben añadir patas al módulo, y cortar en piezas pequeñas para después unirlas mediante tornillos de madera para completar el escenario…. solo faltaría ver quien puede checar las luces, pueden colocarse desde reflectores hasta luces led de alta y baja potencia, su característica es que son compactas y de larga vida, además de ser de bajo costo, contar con protección ESD, fáciles de operar, y son aptas para espectáculos láser, finalmente el sonido… mmm… podría sugerir un spliter que es el snake que divide la señal entre la consola de sala y la de los monitores, además si solo se tiene un ecualizador y amplificación para dos mezclas te harían falta más potencia- decía por fin levantando la mirada de aquel dibujo

Eddy se quedó boquiabierto, a veces Doble D llegaba a sorprenderle bastante, ¿todo eso lo había sacado simplemente por ver un garabato?, sin duda tenerlo a él como amigo era como tener a un equipo de ingenieros o científicos con diferentes especialidades todos juntos y listos para su disposición.

Cuando pudo reaccionar solo grito-¡Ed! ¡pffiiiiiuuuuuu pffiiiiii! ¡ya oíste a doble D!- Ed salió corriendo, mientras Eddy decía todos los beneficios de aquel evento, y como podría incluso conseguirse una novia tan bonita como Nazz, Doble d estaba atento a aquel garabato, quizás aun tendría que verificar las medidas pero era posible construir lo que Eddy quería

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y sintió que alguien lo miraba desde lejos, volteo s todos lados hasta que dio justo con la ventana que daba el edificio de enfrente, creyó ver a alguien que llevaba gorra roja y chaqueta verde, se tallo los ojos para saber si veía bien pero simplemente ya no había nadie… padecía de algún delirio de persecución o acaba de ver a Kevin mirándole por la ventana.

-¿Hola chicos que hacen aquí?- pregunto Nazz de repente- Eddy y Doble D saltaron por el susto

-preparamos el próximo plan especial de Eddy para el concurso- decía Doble D a Nazz un poco nervioso

- ¿t- te gustaría participar Nazz?- Eddy tartamudeaba, siempre había estado enamorado de Nazz, y aunque jamás había demostrado interés en él, Eddy no perdía la esperanza, como aquella vez en el baile de bienvenida, así que como pudo le estiro uno de los panfletos a Nazz completamente ruborizado

-¿Qué es?- Nathan había aparecido por detrás de Nazz espiando lo que tenía en el folleto – ¿Cena show?- Nathan solo había podido poner cara de decepción al saber que el anfitrión seria Eddy, no sabía por qué pero aquel enano avaricio no le caía nada bien… quizás la influencia de Kevin… le quito el folleto a Nazz, lo que hizo molestar a Eddy, Nathan pensaba que aquello era un fraude, obviamente nadie pagaría por que Eddy fuera el anfitrión…aunque al volver a analizar el panfleto un brillo malvado paso por sus ojos y sonriendo dijo - sabes… no me gustaría ofenderte, pero creo que te iría mejor como el patrocinador más que como el anfitrión- dijo mientras le estiraba el folleto de regreso a Eddy

Eddy estaba molesto, que le pasa a aquel tipo, no había duda que Kevin y el eran amigos ambos eran igual de idiotas- ¿a qué te refieres?-

-solo digo que quizás deberías contemplar la opción de incluir a alguien que tuviera mucha mayor influencia en el cuerpo estudiantil y solo dedicarte a manejar las ganancias-

Eddy no había pensado en eso

-Quizás si esa persona fuera alguien cuya presencia pudiera traer beneficios a quien ganara la cena, tu pequeña travesura tendría mayores ingresos- decía Nathan mientras esperaba a ver la reacción de pequeño

-¿Y quién seria esa persona?- decía Eddy aun molesto

Nathan poso su mano sobre su barbilla cerrando los ojos, su plan iba funcionando bien, - tiene que ser alguien a quien la gente respete- todos asintieron- alguien que tenga buena fama - todos asintieron- alguien cuyo vocabulario derroche elegancia- todos asintieron- cuya impecabilidad y etiqueta sean dignos de un rey- todos asintieron- abrió los ojos mientras sonreía y sin dudarlo señalo a…

- ¡Doble D! – dijo Nathan enérgicamente

Doble D sintió un shock- ¿p- pero por qué yo?- decía Doble D nervioso sin creer lo que acaban de decir, sentía que nada de lo que había dicho Nathan era cierto, si bien era cierto que tenía buenos modales y que actualmente empezaba a llevarse bien con casi todo mundo, no quería participar en algo tan vergonzoso como aquel evento donde el fuera el premio mayor.

Tienes razón Nat- decía Nazz sonriendo- Doble D actualmente es muy popular y cualquiera quisiera tenerlo como amigo, así sus notas y la preferencia de los profesores por quien ganara la cena se harían notar- ¡vaya que listo! – decía Nazz felicitando a Nathan

¿Acaso nadie de los que estaban ahí lo había escuchado?, Doble D no quería ser parte de eso, se sentía vendido al mejor postor…era… era como si algún autor retorcido solo hubiera escrito esa parte de su vida para hacerlo pasar vergüenza, simplemente no quera ser parte de algo así -P-peor yo no soy bueno para eso, ni siquiera sé de qué se tratan esos eventos…. ¡E-Eddy!- decía Doble D volteando lentamente a ver a Eddy para que lo ayudara, mientras su rostro mostraba horror

Eddy se detuvo un momento y agacho su rostro, todos los presentes excepto por Nathan que parecía divertirse con la situación, pensaban que habían herido los sentimientos del más bajo de los Edd's, al hacer tan absurda propuesta, o al menos era lo que Doble D pensaba

-¿Eddy te encuentras bien?- decía Doble D acercándose a su amigo preocupado y colocando una mano en su espalda.

- cuasiisj- susurro Eddy

-¿Eddy? – Doble D realmente estaba preocupado y volteo a ver a Nazz y Nathan, que simplemente alzaron las manos como diciendo, no se

- Quinientos, seiscientos, ¡SETECIENTOS DOLARES!- y empezó a reír estrepitosamente- Ya está decidido- dijo Eddy para después señalar a Doble D- serás el nuevo anfitrión de la cena show y lo mejor será… ¡que podremos cobrar hasta 7 dólares por la entrada!

-¡Ah! ¡Eddy te está sangrando la nariz!- decía Nazz y le había acercado un pañuelo de papel para que se limpiara

Eso no podía estarle pasando a Doble D, estaba helado, como es que había llegado hasta ahí, toda esa situación era simplemente ridícula, no solo tendría que hacerse cargo de la construcción del escenario, de planear el evento y de todas sus demás actividades, si no que ahora cambien seria el anfitrión de aquel bochornoso suceso, mientras Eddy ¿se llevaba las ganancias?, eso no podía estarle pasando, toda su vida había evitado el contacto íntimo con otras personas y ahora tendría que exponerse a sí mismo ¿cómo algún tipo de celebridad?... y ¿contra su voluntad?

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya traje todo! - decía Ed a lo lejos cargando las cosas para después tropezar y caer con ellas, Nazz seguía limpiando la sangre de la nariz de Eddy que ahora estaba completamente sonrojado y no sabía que decir, mientras que doble d parecía que había visto a un muerto y no reaccionaba.

Nathan simplemente se alejó de ese lugar sonriendo, conocía a alguien que podría tener un interés especial por ganar aquel encuentro cercano con el chico del gorro negro

Y así todo marchaba conforme a su plan.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

_algo que quizás todo mundo se pregunta, es como luce físicamente Owen, para dejarlo claro, Doble D dice que cuando lo conoció simplemente pensó que era como Kevin, así que esa es la respuesta por si quieren un referente visual :) la razón por la que ellos dos se llevaron bien desde el principio fue por que resulto no ser como kevin y esto lo hizo tener otra perspectiva de el, saludos!... próximamente capitulo 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3, este es un poco mas largo, pero me esforze bastante así que ojala les guste, saludos y besos!

* * *

Todavía estaba oscuro por las calles pero Doble D ya salía hacia la escuela, últimamente prefería caminar que tomar el autobús, no es que prefiriera exponerse al terrible frio de la mañana o a los peligros de ser agredido por alguna banda de delincuentes, si no que le encantaba ver el amanecer al llegar a la escuela, le recordaba que otro día empezaba con el pie derecho, aunque especialmente este día su pensamiento estaba enfocado hacia lo que había pasado el día de ayer a la salida

Después de la gran idea del amigo de Kevin Nathan, Eddy había hecho planes para muchísimas cosas, ahora ya no era solo una cena show y su cuello lo que estaba en juego, además de todo el espectáculo, Eddy había planeado hacer de todo para esa cena show, calendarios, fotos autografiadas, posters… hasta había hecho una programación del evento con un número musical- ¡cielos!- se decía a si mismo doble d mientras se ruborizaba al pensar en todas las cosas vergonzosas que tendría que hacer.

Apenas empezaba a salir la luz del sol pero él ya estaba llegando al estacionamiento, quizás con un poco de suerte Eddy se olvidaría de todo lo que había ideado.

¡Whoroooom!, el sonido de una moto que apenas llegaba despertó su curiosidad

Se asomó para ver de quien se trataba, y vio a Kevin quitarse el casco, para después bajar de su moto

Doble D pensaba que aquello era como un deja vu últimamente veía más seguido a Kevin por todos lados y sin querer se quedó observando la moto, se preguntaba cómo es que las personas querían subirse a algo así, Doble D pensaba que las motos eran como la energía nuclear, cualquiera pensaría que es "barata y segura", hasta que hay un inminente accidente que no solo expone a la planta, si no también a toda la sociedad a su alrededor, y hay que apagar el incendio o morir debido a las heridas por radiación, aunque también tenía un lado que decía que debía por lo menos subir una vez para experimentar que era lo que sentía_,- "las buenas reglas son hijas de la buena experiencia: madre común de todas las ciencias y las artes"_.- solía decir Davinci así que como buen estudiante trataba de poner en practica todo lo que aprendía, tenía libros de ingeniería automotriz en la biblioteca, se había informado mucho acerca de los peligros y también de las sensaciones que se percibían en una motocicleta, le daban miedo si… pero aun así despertaban su curiosidad.

Kevin se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y simplemente lo saludo sonriendo, parecía como si hubieran destellos a su alrededor… aquella sonrisa le daba miedo a Doble D, pero no quería importunar a Kevin así que sonrió como pudo y le devolvió el saludo.

Decidió entrar a la escuela, antes de que Kevin hallara oportuno aquel momento para hablarle, Doble D pensaba que a pesar de que había mostrado un signo de cortesía el día anterior, debía cuidarse las espaldas porque Kevin… simplemente era Kevin, un chico que los había tratado mal a él y a sus amigos desde hacía mucho y si bien apenas parecía haber madurado un poco no debía confiarse tanto, sin embargo como leyendo el pensamiento, Kevin lo alcanzo

-Saludos Doble D- había dicho Kevin sonriendo mientras caminaba a su lado con una mano sujetando el casco

-Saludos Kevin- decía doble D tratando de no mirar aquella sonrisa que le incomodaba

-Escuche que el ena… Eddy planea hacer una cena show contigo ¿no es así?-

Claro… Kevin siempre seria Kevin y si bien trataba de ser civilizado la primera burla de la mañana no se hizo esperar, sabía que esto vendría a raíz de lo que Eddy y Nathan habían hablado, no contesto simplemente bufo nervioso mientras caminaba en dirección a su casillero.

-Creo que es una gran idea- decía Kevin y por alguna extraña razón que a Doble D le inquieto mas, Kevin… realmente parecía muy feliz

-Quizás por la humillación que será hacer todo el evento- pensaba Doble D- Perdón Kevin, pero ¿te estas mofando de mi desgracia?- pregunto directamente, aunque trataba de sonar no tan ofendido, no quería que Kevin pudiera ponerse pesado

-¡No! No no!- dijo Kevin meneando la cabeza y levantando las manos- no haría eso, ya me diste una paliza ¿recuerdas?... aquella broma- ¿acaso había un sentimiento de triste cuando dijo lo último? -Se preguntó el chico de gorro negro

Los alumnos empezaban a llegar a clases, Doble D llego a su casillero preguntándose porque Kevin aun lo seguía hasta ahí, ya habían llegado más alumnos y con suerte quizás los amigos de Kevin también, ¿por qué ahora parecía despertar el interés de Kevin?, saco algunos libros y dejo otros más en silencio

-veo que pusiste un candado nuevo- soltó Kevin sin pensar

-si la verdad es que alguien irrumpió la privacidad de mi casillero y tuve que remplazarlo- demasiado intranquilo pro la presencia del chico de gorra

-La verdad es que después de aquella broma, lo único que pensaba era en lo malo que había sido contigo…y con el resto de los Edd's todo este tiempo, es por eso que ya no molestaba pero ahora me pregunto si podemos empezar desde cero- decía Kevin mientras se reacomodaba la gorra y sonreía tranquilamente

¡Bizarro! Decía EDD en su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero esperando que esa conversación por fin terminara

-Entonces… ¿amigos?- decía Kevin estirando su mano hacia EDD felizmente

¡Extremadamente extraño! Decía el cerebro de Doble D, aunque Doble D siempre había creído en las segundas oportunidades, esta era difícil de aceptar pero con todo y dudas estiro la mano

-amigos- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con cautela

Por fin la multitud se hacía presente, y Doble D pensaba que su salvación estaba por llegar, los estudiantes estaban empezando a entrar a clases

"Atención estudiantes, habrá junta en el auditorio por favor no falten"

Decía la voz del megáfono.

- ¿ahora qué carajo será?- decía Kevin

- Si me permites Kevin, creo que es por lo del concurso, van a anunciar los premios que habrá-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- decía Kevin

Doble D abrió un poco su suéter sorprendiendo a Kevin y mostro con orgullo una pequeña placa que decía – miembro del consejo estudiantil- porque nos informan con anticipación todo lo que llevara el certamen, así que sugiero que nos dirijamos con inmediatez hacia el auditorio-

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo con el resto de los alumnos, aunque silencioso Doble D seguía pensando en lo raro que Kevin se comportaba con él y eso le preocupaba bastante, cuando había tenido malas experiencias con brabucones, generalmente estas habían empezado de la misma forma, amigables al principio… horrendas al final, quizás Kevin tramaba algo similar – ¿sería por aquella broma?- se preguntó y volteo a ver a Kevin de reojo, no lo había insultado ni una sola vez y ahora quería ser su amigo, se dio cuenta por primera vez que la gorra de Kevin ya no le llegaba a la nariz…Kevin, había crecido… más que él, Doble D se sorprendió mucho, ¿Cómo es que no había notado algo tan excepcional?

Cuando eran niños EDD era uno de los chicos más altos, incluso más alto que Kevin, solo que ahora con la pubertad casi terminada Kevin lo había sobrepasado… además… ¿se había cortado el cabello?... y ese olor… -¿acaso es menta? no me había percatado- pensaba Doble D creyendo que el único que usaba un champú con olor a menta era el, debido a que era un champú dermatológico

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pareció darse cuenta de que Kevin también lo miraba ahora de frente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras lo veía a los ojos, incluso tan metido estaba en su reciente descubrimiento sobre la excepcional estatura de Kevin que no se dio cuenta que habían detenido en su camino hacia el auditorio

-¡Ah! ¡Mil perdones! - dijo Doble D apenado mientras se daba cuenta de que se había fijado en muchos detalles de alguien que aún no conocía tan bien- que descortesía de mi parte, es solo que tu estaría me ha sobrepasado Kevin y no lo había notado- decía Doble D alzando una mano para medir la distancia que Kevin le llevaba

Kevin sonreía de forma triunfal y… ¿estaba sonrojado? Doble D pensó que Kevin era muy extraño.

-¡Ahí estas cabeza de calcetín!- decía Eddy corriendo hacia él sorprendiéndose al ver a Kevin junto a su amigo- ¡Kevin¡- los ojos del más bajo de los Edd's despedían chispas y Kevin no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo al ver a Eddy ahí.

-¿Otra vez quieres molestar a doble D? te advierto que si no te quedo claro con aquella broma podemos idear una mejor- decía Eddy a Kevin para después jalar a EDD hacia el interior del auditorio, junto con ed.

Kevin se quedó echando chispas con los ojos, como si intentara derretirle el cerebro a Eddy y ed.- como odio a ese enano-

Dentro del auditorio, todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por el reciente anuncio, algunos estaban gritando y jugando, otros simplemente se dedicaban a dibujar o hablar por teléfono, Doble D estaba con el resto de los EDD'S revisando su itinerario mientras Eddy y Ed jugaban con su almuerzo, Nat el cual trataba de dormir estaba junto a Kevin, que no apartaba la vista de cierto chico con gorro negro

Los profesores, estaban encima del pulpito tratando de tranquilizar a todos, hasta que le micrófono estuvo listo y por fin pudieron callar a la audiencia

-Como saben hay una convocatoria que está en pie para reunir fondos para la escuela, así que en pos de que haya la mayor participación posible hemos decidido otorgar tres premios a elegir para el equipo que gane el primer lugar, los premios para serán:

1.- Un viaje a cualquier lugar donde ustedes quieran dentro del país

2.- Una salida para cada uno de los integrantes del equipo por separado con un acompañante de su preferencia

3.- copia de las Notas del estudiante más sobresaliente de la universidad de HARVARD PRINCETON o YALE

EHHHH!- toda la generación de alumnos empezó a hablar y a murmurar se oían gritos y silbidos.

-¡LAS VEGAS BABY!- gritaba Eddy con los ojos desorbitados

-¡Una salida para dos!- soltó Kevin pensando en la persona con la que le gustaría salir y asustando a Nat

-¡copia de las notas! - gritaba Doble D en su mente con sus ojos resplandeciendo y sus manos entrelazadas.

Así que motivados cada uno de los tres decidió que pasara lo que apsara tendrían que ganar el primer lugar, después de la junta todo el mundo parecía estar muy motivado por los premios que se iban a otorgar, les habían dado hasta el final del ciclo escolar para juntar el dinero que pudieran, y después simplemente se haría un ceremonia, mientras que el equipo ganador podría escoger uno de los tres premios.

Aunque EDD no estaba dispuesto a hacer calendarios y cena show para Eddy si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para conseguir aquellas notas, aunque eso requiriera dar el máximo esfuerzo para evitar la vergüenza

Cuando se dirija por sus cosas, no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo miraba así que volteo para todos lados, era muy extraño… ayer le había pasado lo mismo cuando imagino ver a alguien que le recordó a Kevin, aunque ahora que lo recordaba hacia un par de meses había tenido la misma sensación, pensaba que había alguien que lo había seguido todo el día en la escuela, y después simplemente sus cosas habían aparecido, hechas un desastre, simplemente alguien había violado su privacidad aunque después de que encontrara a la Mammillaria en su casillero aquella sensación había desaparecido – ¡peculiar!, quizás debiera cuidarme más- dijo Doble D fijándose de camino a casa si alguien lo venía siguiendo, parecía que después de todo si tenía algún tipo de ansiedad por que lo tocaran a él o a sus cosas personales

Al llegar a casa abrió la puerta

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo, aunque nadie respondió

EDD no podía evitar sentirse triste, camino hacia la cocina y ahí estaban, todas y cada una de las notas agrupadas en cada sitio donde tenía que hacer deberes, sacar la basura, lavar los platos, limpiar la alfombra y calentar la cena que le habían dejado

No podía evitar sentir desánimo al ver que ninguno de sus padres estaba en casa, no es que siempre tendrían que estar ahí… solo que sería bueno que de vez no estuviera solo.

Tomo algunas de esas notas y se las llevó a su cuarto el cual seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, todo en su lugar, etiquetado, impecable… pero finalmente solo, el sol entraba por la ventana y alumbraba a los pequeños cactus que estaban junto a su escritorio

-Hola Jim- decía Doble D mientras colocaba su mochila junto al escritorio – hola mi pequeño secreto- le decía a la Mammillaria que estaba junto a Jim, ya había crecido bastante y ahora era un poco más alta que Jim, le recordó a la experiencia que tuvo hoy con Kevin y sonrió, se dirigió a una de sus repisas y tomo uno de los cuadernos especialmente categorizados, lo abrió para colocar ahí algunas de las notas que su madre le había dejado.

"Cuídate mucho cielo te deja la cena en el refrigerador"

"Ponte un abrigo cuando salgas por las tardes, no sea que te puedas resfriar"

"Duérmete temprano, no es bueno trasnochar para la piel"

Doble D sabía que aunque sus padres no estaban en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, realmente se preocupaban por él, eso también lo hizo sonreír, las únicas personas que lo conocían realmente lo querían mucho aunque no estuvieran siempre presentes en su vida, paso las hojas del cuaderno y abrió la página donde estaba la nota que traía puesta su Mammillaria cuando la encontró dentro de su casillero.

"Al igual que este pequeño mi amor por ti apenas está floreciendo, cuídalo mucho no fue sencillo encontrarlo."

Doble D no había pensado en eso desde hacía un mes, después de encontrar aquel regalo había pensado en quien de sus conocidos podría haberle dado aquel obsequio

-¡Sara!- era muy pequeña como para poder dar un presente así, además ya no estaban en la misma escuela

-¡Marie!- era demasiado Tosca como para dar algo tan delicado

-¡Nazz!- se detuvo aquí…Doble D había tenido la esperanza de que fuera ella, era linda, graciosa, culta además de amable y servicial también, pero cuando Kevin le jugo aquella broma con la carta también había pensado que era Nazz, así que prefirió solo olvidarse de que ella pudiera corresponderle

El resto de la lista o eran completas desconocidas o eran chicos, pero Doble D pensó que realmente no podría ser ningún chico puesto que él estaba seguro de que las personas a las que conocía eran heterosexuales

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente y tenía que ver con un chico al que le había jugado una broma

Kevin, ¿acaso podría ser otra bromas? y el recuerdo de su sonrisa además de las ultimas sonrisas que le había dado el chico de gorra roja, saltaron a su mente… Kevin… ¿podría ser el quien le hubiera dado aquel regalo?, había estado muy raro los últimos días con los que se había encontrado con él, además… Doble D no lo había notado en aquel instante, pero Kevin sabia del incidente con el candado sin que EDD dijera algo… Kevin…

Sencillamente lo descartó, no creía que pudiera darle el algo tan especial ni siquiera para jugarle otra broma, Kevin no lo conocía tan bien y después de todo apenas hoy habían quedado de ser amigos ¿no?, no podría ser a él, después de todo a él gustan las chicas- pensó Doble D restándole importancia

Si bien es cierto que hace poco acaban de entrar a la secundaria Kevin no tardo en ganarse fama de rompecorazones, pero todas sus conquistas habían sido mujeres, así que obviamente quedaba descartado.

Doble D cerró la libreta mientras trataba de despejar su mente de aquel regalo misterioso y se dispuso a hacer su tarea para poder llegar temprano mañana a clases como de costumbre

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

CAP 3! de hecho quedo muchooo mas largo de lo que esperaba, espero haya sido de su agrado y por fiiis todos los reviews son bienvenidos, sean buenos o malos :P me encanta leerlos


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4, por fin! este es uno de mis favoritos, es muy largo aunque substancial :p espero que les guste y dejen reviews :3_

* * *

Al paso de los siguientes días, el cuerpo estudiantil se concentraba más y más en lo que cada equipo haría para poder ganar algunos de los tres premios que habían descrito el día de la conferencia.

El día siguiente de la reunión, Eddy había llegado muy emocionado a la escuela,- ¡aún sigue en pie lo de la cena show! - gritaba Eddy con toda la emoción que podía, ahora Doble D primero necesitamos tomarte fotografías para el calendario, y después una foto profesional de estudio en blanco y negro para que la firmes y la des a tus admiradoras.- decía mientras mandaba a Ed a conseguir todo lo necesario.

Y esto solo había el principio, de alguna forma extraña forma se había corrido el rumor de que los EDD's planeaban una cena show pero sobretodo que él era anfitrión y si bien Doble D pensaba que no había forma de que a la gente le interesara salir con él, se sorprendió cuando las postulaciones no se hicieron esperar, lo curioso era que no solo había chicas entere las interesadas, si no también chicos, eso le daba más vergüenza aun… ¿Qué haría a solas con un chico?... ¡pero solo a Eddy se le ocurrían tales tonterías!

-¡Todo sea por la notas!- se repetía una y otra caminando avergonzado mientras las personas que se habían postulado mostraban con orgullo su ficha de posibles candidatos a salir con el- que vergonzoso- Doble D se cubría la cara con sus libros para evitar tener que ver a la gente que se había postulado, choco con alguien y cayo, levanto su rostro para pedir disculpas pero se sorprendió al ver con quien se había encontrado

Kevin… de nuevo, Doble D presentía que aquello ya no era una simple coincidencia

- Esto se está haciendo costumbre- le decía Kevin sonriendo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Doble D no sabía que decir, desde aquel encuentro que habían tenido rumbo al auditorio Kevin había estado "chocando" y "encontrándose" con él por accidente, si bien a Doble D no le había extrañado al principio puesto que habían quedado en ser amigos, empezó a notar que Kevin invadía algo que el solía llamar espacio personal, y durante el transcurso desde aquel encuentro, se lo había encontrado en el baño, en los talleres que tenía por la tarde, en la biblioteca, en gimnasia en la cual por cierto le había propuesto enseñarle a tirar el balón en baloncesto, e incluso le había prestado sus apuntes cuando Doble D tuvo que ayudar en la enfermería el otro día

A Doble D esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, de cierta forma esperaba que al aceptar aquella oferta que Kevin le había hecho acerca de ser amigos, realmente sería una amistad mucho más lejana… pero mostraba tanto interés por estar cerca de él que sencillamente para Doble D resultaba pavoroso y simplemente no terminaba de convencerlo, sabia reconocer cuando alguien quería estar cerca de el por interés así que llego a la conclusión de que Kevin quería algo, quizás que le hiciera la tarea todos los días, quizás tener un saco de boxeo personal o quizás chantajearlo con algo, pero si así fuera Doble D no sabría con qué podría hacerlo.

-Saludos Kevin- dijo doble d serio, sabía que debía ser cortes pero realmente aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una situación molesta

Kevin noto el cambio de voz en Doble D pero prefirió no decir nada, se rasco la nuca y acomodo un poco su gorra- sabes me preguntaba si podríamos sentarnos juntos en clase-

Doble D abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo volteo a ver apretando los libros que cargaba contra su pecho, ¿para que quería Kevin sentarse junto a él en clase?

Parecía nervioso- no es nada… solo que hay cosas que no entiendo y me ayudaría que tu fueras quien me enseñara- Doble D lo miro con cautela, pensó que la verdad por fin salía a la luz, solo quería eso… un tutor… de alguna forma aunque lo sabía… se sentía usado

-De acuerdo- dijo Doble D sonriendo cortésmente aunque por dentro fingía, Kevin se sorprendió por que pudo ver la falsedad que había dentro de aquella sonrisa, ambos caminaron juntos en dirección hacia el laboratorio de biología… el lugar de aquella broma… ahora que lo pensaba, Kevin y el estarían juntos de nuevo en aquel lugar, las circunstancias variaban si pero finalmente era aquel lugar que había sellado el destino de Kevin cuando daño por accidente a Doble D… por accidente… Doble D iba meditando sobre aquella palabra

No era que Kevin haya querido jugarle una broma a él, realmente el destinatario de aquella broma era Eddy aunque al final eso no importaba por que quien salió lastimado fue el, puesto que en aquel momento que recibió la carta imagino que si Nazz era quien se la mandaba, después de todo podía haber alguien que realmente quisiera estar a su lado y con suerte formalizar algo… algo… que no lo hiciera sentirse tan solo en algunos momentos de su vida, la mirada de Doble D estaba perdida mientras observaba el pasillo y caminaba como zombi, Kevin lo miraba de reojo preocupado por como actuaba, pero Doble D simplemente no se dio cuenta

La clase de biología había empezado bien, aunque al principio había sido raro e incomodo

Kevin y Doble D se sentaron juntos, para el resto de los alumnos eso fue completamente inesperado puesto que bien era sabido que ni los EDD's ni Kevin y sus amigos se llevaban bien, así que el hecho de que el alumno estrella y el capitán del equipo de Futbol americano estuvieran juntos en una misma mesa era tema de discusión en la clase

-¿Señor _Kenarban_ podría por favor venir por el material para el experimento?

-¡Sí!- respondió enérgicamente Kevin para salir directo hacia el almacén y recoger todo lo necesario, trajo muchas cosas, matraces, tubos de ensaye y pipetas la practica había salió tan bien que incluso Doble D se preguntaba cómo era que nunca había notado que Kevin tenía un talento natural para la ciencia, al final solo faltaba agitar la mezcla tranquilamente para que el experimento terminara… por alguna razón Doble D notaba que Kevin se veía animado- es solo porque al fin comprende algo de la clase - se decía a si mismo

-Hola EDD- Doble D y Kevin voltearon a ver quién era

-¡Ahh! ¡Saludos Owen!- que tal va tu Ariocarpus, espero que la estés cuidando bien- Decia Doble D sonriendo

Si la verdad es que ha revividó gracias a ti… me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme en mi mesa, es que no soy muy bueno para esto la verdad- decía Owen nervioso

Doble D accedió con la cabeza y estaba dejando las cosas en la mesa cuando alguien contesto

- Está ocupado- ¿acaso Kevin había dicho aquello?, volteo el rostro para verlo y notó que Kevin tenía la boca torcida y el ceño fruncido, ese tipo de cara Doble D las conocía muy bien, era la cara que Kevin solía poner cuando se preparaba para darle una tunda a Eddy cuando los planes salían mal

Owen no dudo y también torció la boca- le pregunte a EDD- Doble D sintió que el ambiente de pronto se había puesto pesado, miraba a Kevin que sostenía la formula en su mano apretándola muy fuerte

- Pues no puede contestarte, ¿acaso no ves? está ocupado- había dicho Kevin, realmente molesto

- Pues creo que prefiero oírlo de la boca de "EDD" si no te molesta- los alumnos habían volteado a ver qué era lo que pasaba y de inmediato decidieron alejarse de ahí, veian venir un problema llamado dos brabucones y una golpiza

Doble D no sabía qué hacer, él era un pacifista evitaba a toda costa que alguien peleara pero enfrentarse a cualquiera de esos dos era como enfrentarse a un león completamente desnudo, Kevin y Owen sostenían miradas desafiantes y se podía ver como de despedían rayos que colisionaban, ni siquiera la profesora podía acercarse a ellos

- E- esta bien Owen puedo ir en un momento que concluya con esto- dijo Doble D tratando de calmar las cosas Owen lo miraba e intercambiaba miradas con Kevin fúrico

-De acuerdo- dijo Owen y exhalo aire para empezar a alejarse caminando con pasos rígidos y mostrando una posición territorial.

-Así es, Doble D está ocupado, regresa a tu mesa- había dicho Kevin sonriendo triunfalmente con desdén, mientras empezaba a agitar la mezcla del tubo de ensayo-

Owen detuvo su regreso a la mesa y volteo a ver con desprecio a Kevin por encima de su hombro, bufo y dijo con los ojos entrecerrados –no me jodas con tu imitación de hombre-

Ahí fue donde todo el mundo realmente se asustó, porque al oír esto Kevin salto sobre el chico soltando la mezcla que estallo en el aire convirtiéndose en gas y Doble D al igual que el resto de los alumnos tuvieron que salir de ahí corriendo, mientras que Kevin y Owen comenzaban a golpearse y rodaban por el laboratorio tirando las prácticas de todos y armando un verdadero lio

Al final cuando todo había pasado, y pudieron separarlo, fueron a la enfermería para ser curados… simplemente para después castigar a Kevin y por consecuencia a Doble D, el cual estaba terriblemente avergonzado y molesto aunque sabía disimularlo

Como castigo se les impuso limpiar el laboratorio y terminar las prácticas de todos en la clase incluso si eso requería que salieran de noche, Doble D no pudo evitar mirar a Kevin con reproche mientras le imponían aquel castigo y terminaba limpiando un desastre que él no había comenzado, por una persona que pensaba que debía odiarlo realmente por meterlo en aquella situación

La noche empezó a caer y Doble D estaba concentrado en su tarea, aquel experimento parecía sencillo pero la meticulosidad era su firma así que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente complicado, eran las 8 y media de la noche, hacia 15 minutos que acaban de terminar de limpiar y ahora lo único que faltaba por terminar era aquella práctica

Kevin llego con dos latas - Toma – le lanzo una lata a Doble D que apenas si pudo atraparla, la destapo y sorbió un poco, estaba cansado aquel castigo realmente había sido pesado además él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer labores de ese tipo, generalmente esas sanciones se las llevaban Eddy y Ed, lo único que quería era irse a casa para descansar un poco puesto que todavía tenía deberes que hacer, así que solo cerro los ojos mientras se recargaba sobre su mano en la mesa

Kevin lo miraba al otro lado de la mesa, con la cara llena de parches debido a las lesiones – lamento haberte puesto en esta situación - decía tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado dando un sorbo a su lata

¡Pfff!- casi escupía la bebida… ¿Kevin ahora se disculpaba con él? Eso era sumamente paradójico pensaba mientras trataba de pasarse el trago -a veces pasa con Eddy y Ed- mintió… ¿mintió?- ¿qué me pasa?- se preguntaba EDD, de alguna forma aquella mentira se le había escapado pro que… ¿no quería hacer sentir mal a Kevin? más tarde tendría que descubrir la verdadera razón de aquella mentira, ahora solo quería descansar así que cerró los ojos, de verdad estaba muy cansado y lo que le había dicho Kevin solo lo había confundido

- Sabes… la verdad es… que me alegra que nos quedemos solos- dijo Kevin agachando el rostro mientras veía su lata

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Doble D, era cierto había olvidado que se habían quedado solos así que las orejas de Doble D brincaron

Abrió los ojos-, que significaba aquella frase que Kevin acaba de decir, -acaso… ¿quiere hacer algo sin que los demás vean?- no podía dejar de pensar que quizás lo que Kevin realmente quería era algo más que una simple compañía en la clase- quizás quiere hacerte otra broma ahora solo a ti Doble D- logro pensar mientras daba otro sorbo a la lata preocupado.

El reloj, avanzaba poco a poco, diez minutos pasaron y Kevin no había dicho ni una sola palabra

-¿acaso espera que le diga algo?- Doble D tenía un mal presentimiento y empezaba a preocuparse, no quería recordar aquellas veces en que Kevin había hecho un trato con las crueles, quizás algo así era lo que le esperaba, así que dando el último trago a su bebida dijo- ehmm… ya es muy tarde ¡será mejor que me vaya!- mientras empezaba a tomar sus cosas

Kevin levanto el rostro sorprendido para después recobrarse y decir- si yo también creo que ya debería irme… tengo una idea por que no nos vamos los dos juntos, al fin y al cabo vivimos frente a frente-

V

E

N

G

A

N

Z

A

Doble D no tuvo otra palabra para describir ese extraño comportamiento de Kevin y empezó a pensar en todas las bromas pesadas que Kevin podría hacerle yendo de camino a casa, nadie mejor que Doble D sabía lo que era el bullying y ninguno de los casos de la televisión podía parecerse a todo lo que imaginaba que Kevin podía hacerle… la imagen de su cabeza estaba censurada, incluso para el mismo y eso le dio miedo.

- mil perdones pero temo que debo rechazar tu oferta Kevin – dijo cortésmente y sonriendo aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupado- solo se cortes Doble D, una retirada digna y eso es todo- se decía a sí mismo para no meterse en más problemas mientras tomaba su mochila y libros

Kevin frunció el ceño molesto, lo cual preocupo mucho más a Doble D, pero después solo sonrió y dijo- ¡oh! no te preocupes Doble D yo voy en la misma dirección que tu- dijo Kevin sonriendo de una forma que Doble D solo podría haberla descrito como maliciosa

Miedo… Doble D tenía miedo

Tomo el resto de sus cosas lo más tranquilo que podía aunque las manos le temblaban y simplemente miro hacia Kevin

-Buenas noches, Kevin- dijo Doble D

- hasta mañana- dijo Kevin sonriendo ampliamente

Doble D empezó a caminar de espaldas lentamente hacia la salida del laboratorio mientras veía de frente a Kevin y al salir se dio la media vuelta empezando a caminar, - ¿que habrá sido todo eso?- se preguntaba Doble D muy preocupado, volteo a ver y para su sorpresa Kevin venía detrás de él, acelero el paso un poco más puesto que toda esa situación estaba siendo bastante extraña y el miedo lo estaba invadiendo, pero Kevin al ver esto incremento también su paso

-¿qué le sucede? – se preguntaba mientras incrementaba el paso todavía más, Kevin le pisaba los talones

Doble D ya no estaba caminando había empezado a correr tratando de dejar atrás a Kevin, pero al mirar nuevamente hacia atrás este de todas formas venía siguiéndole los talones- ¡¿qué es lo que quieres Kevin?! - trataba de gritar Doble D corriendo preocupado

- solo quiero ir a casa- decía Kevin, cuya respuesta salió naturalmente-

-¡¿Creo que lo que quieres es hacerme alguna broma pesada verdad?! – gritaba Doble D realmente preocupado- ¡Si esto es por lo de la carta lo siento!.. ¡De verdad los siento mucho! - decía corriendo lo más aprisa que podía mientras se lamentaba de aquella pequeña venganza que le había jugado junto con Eddy

- ¿de qué hablas Doble D? todo eso ya quedo en el pasado, ¿ahora somos amigos no?- a Doble D esa respuesta lo había inquietado mucho más todavía, Kevin se estaba acercando a el- ¡ahhh! ¡solo déjame tranquilo Kevin!- gritaba Doble D con lo último que le quedaba de aliento, Kevin casi lo alcanzaba, vio una ventana que se acercaba, y entonces decidió tomar la salida fácil

Salto por ella, para su suerte la ventana daba directamente al estacionamiento y no tenía más que medio metro de altura, aunque Doble D rodo, se golpeó la cara y la rodilla esperaba que Kevin no lo siguiera hasta ahí

Error

Al levantar la cara que tenía un golpe en la frente y la nariz vio que Kevin también estaba brincando, parecía un tigre incluso lo había alcanzado con ese mismo salto y ni siquiera había fallado al aterrizar, levantándose de pie

Doble D creyó ver que una etiqueta por encima de la cabeza de Kevin que decía

A+++++ en Gimnasia, atletismo y ¡salto en paracaídas!

Trato de levantarse y echarse a correr otra vez, pero Kevin lo sujeto del cuello estirando su mano

Ambos cayeron

-¿qué es lo que quieres Kevin? – Decía mientras se volteaba sobre sus rodillas para hacerle frente a Kevin-Todo este tiempo te has estado comportando de una forma muy extraña- reclamaba doble D de verdad molesto aunque no podía casi respirar

- solo quiero acompañarte a casa- decía Kevin tratando de calmar su respiración sin levantar el rostro

Ambos estaban agitados y el unicó ruido que se podía oír a era la respiración de ellos

-¿por qué?- logro articular Doble D más fuerte de lo que pensaba

Kevin no respondió

-¿Por qué tanto interés de repente en mis actividades?- empezó a reclamar Doble D- ¿por qué te entrometes en mis cosas personales?- decía mientras recordaba aquel incidente con el candado- ¡Si solo quieres molestarme y aprovecharte de mí está bien, hare lo que quieras!, pero ¡¿por qué me atormentas haciéndote pasar por un amigo y haces que me castiguen por algo que yo no hice?!- por fin había explotado

Kevin no decía nada solo estaba agitado y apretaba los puños

Doble D sentía que quizás la pregunta había sido mal formulada pues Kevin no había respondido y vio una oportunidad para huir, trato de levantarse para irse pero Kevin lo sujeto con fuerza, volviendo a hacer que callera sobre sus rodillas

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Kevin?!-grito Doble D con lo último de aliento que le quedaba mientras ahora sentía frustración- ¿cuál es la razón de que me trates asi?- decía ahora mientras sentía que su cara ardía y tenía ganas de llorar debido a la frustración que sentía en aquel momento

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio como las manos de Kevin sujetaron sus brazos para después simplemente atraerlo hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente al mismo tiempo que le gritaba -¡La razón es que tú me gustas!- tenia la mirada temblorosa y con cierto temor… su rostro estaba lleno de parches, polvo y ahora Doble D podía asegurar que un sonrojo había aparecido en su cara.

No dijo nada, por primera vez su cerebro no reaccionaba a lo que Kevin acaba de decir, estaba tan cerca de él que quizás si la situación hubiera sido diferente habría elogiado los ojos de Kevin por tener un singular lunar en uno de ellos

"Tu-me-gustas"

La frase resonaba en su cabeza como un eco

"Tu-me-gustas"

Su mente parecía trabajar con lentitud y lo unicó que podía oírse en aquella escena era la respiración de ambos que trataba de normalizarse

Tu

Me

Gustas

.

.

.

T

U

M

E

G

U

S

T

A

S

Sin saber que decir y viendo a los ojos de Kevin estando tan cerca los dos… lo único que el cerebro de Doble D pudo pensar fue que su vida había dado un giro muy grande.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

_Actualmente voy a empezar a trabajar, asi que espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo, estén pendientes besos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_5 Capitulo! perdon por la tardanza de verdad que tengooo muchisisimooo trabajo! . espero poder subir el otro lo mas rapido que se pueda, disfrutenlo que me costo mucho trabajoo escribirlo y mucho tiempo robado del trabajo :3, no olviden dejen reviews!_

* * *

_**PLAY BACK (recapitulación)**_

_Todo empezó con Doble D sintiendo que crecía su popularidad debido a su inteligencia, aunque esto no cambiaba el hecho de que realmente sus padres nunca estaban en casa aunque un extraño regalo que le había dado un misterioso admirador secreto despertaba su curiosidad, así que mientras se preguntaba quién podría ser aquel admirador ayuda a Eddy para poder construir su nuevo plan que le ayudara a ganar el concurso de la escuela, cuando de repente Nat le sugiere a Eddy que debería poner mejor a Doble D de anfitrión así su travesura rendiría más frutos y podría ganar más dinero ergo el concurso, Eddy accede felizmente dejándole a Doble D toda la responsabilidad, para después simplemente dedicarse a recibir las ganancias_

_Con el pasar del tiempo Kevin le dice a Doble D que deberían ser amigos y empezar desde cero a lo cual Doble D accede no muy convencido, y en la junta del auditorio, mencionan los premios, los cuales podrían ser un viaje, una cita para dos o las notas de un alumno sobresaliente en las tres universidades más importantes del país, tanto Doble D como Eddy y Kevin deciden que tendrán que ganar el primer lugar del concurso a como sea lugar_

_Doble D empieza a notar que Kevin lo encuentra muchas veces, esto le da mala espina puesto que piensa que quiere aprovecharse de el para su propio beneficio, Kevin por otro lado le pide que sean compañeros de laboratorio, pero ocurre una riña con uno de los amigos de Doble D y terminan por castigarlos a él y Kevin con la sanción de que limpien el laboratorio y terminen la práctica de todos_

_Al terminar el castigo, Kevin empieza a actuar de forma extraña y Doble D se preocupa para excusarse y despedirse diciendo que es hora de irse a casa, Kevin pregunta si puede acompañarlo pero Edd declina la oferta y se retira lenta pero cautelosamente, mientras va caminando hacia la salida Kevin empieza a corretearlo para finalmente atraparlo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, mientras ambos están agitados Doble D explota todas su frustraciones con respecto al raro comportamiento de Kevin, el cual no dice nada para después sujetarlo mientras le confiesa su amor dejando a Doble D perplejo por lo que acaba de oír._

** CAP 5**

Dentro de un salón de clases, se encontraba un chico de gorro negro sentado en su pupitre muy pensativo, no había nadie más en el salón y las luces estaban apagadas, por las ventanas apenas se podía ver el cambio de coloración del cielo que dejaba ver los primeros rayos de la mañana

-Hmmm-

Doble D tenia su rostro recargado sobre su mano y la mirada perdida, por alguna razón no tenía la intención de hacer su chequeo matutino para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo para la clase… no había razón lógica para ello y sabría que muy probablemente algo fallaría a la hora de clases pero simplemente se sentía indispuesto en aquel momento, así como también se sentía indispuesto de ir a la escuela y mucho menos de ver a cierto individuo, pero como el alumno ejemplar que era sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir para con todo el mundo y consigo mismo así que no podía dejar de asistir y mucho menos llegar tarde, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que el resto de los alumnos llegara

El sol iluminaba por primera vez el salón, los rayos se posaban sobre la piel de Doble D y sintió un escozor, tenía la piel muy sensible y era por eso que siempre estaba cubierto por algo de ropa, pero en aquel momento no le importaba realmente las heridas en su superficie cutánea, todos esos pequeños detalles ahora parecían insignificantes porque tenía un inconveniente mucho más grande

Había sido ya una semana desde aquel encuentro con Kevin y su apresurada confesión, a partir de ese momento había sido incómodo y lo único que su cerebro había ideado desde aquel momento era evitar encontrarse a solas con él.

_**Flashback**_

_Kevin sostenía a Doble D por los dos brazos mientras ambos se veían frente a frente_

_-¡¿Perdón?!- decía Doble D incrédulo y un sonrojo ligero apareció en sus mejillas - ¡¿es una equivocación no es así?! - gritaba ahora sin sonrojo mientras empezaba a sentir preocupación y deseaba que todo de verdad fuera un pequeño chascarrillo_

_Kevin por fin lo soltó mientras colocaba sus manos en el piso pero no contesto… solo lo veía a los ojos con su rostro completamente rojo, la mirada le temblaba pero la expresión que tenía era completamente de decisión y seguridad, Doble D jamás había visto esa expresión… se preocupo_

_Ambos estaban recargados sobre sus rodillas, frente a frente_

_-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Te das cuenta que ambos coexistimos dentro del mismo sexo?! Decía Doble D levantando la voz más de lo que quería, frustrándose por la situación que pasaba, sus brazos estaban tensos, Kevin lo había soltado si… pero todavía podía sentir como si algo muy fuerte lo estuviera sujetando… estaba completamente paralizado_

_Kevin no decía nada, había agachado la mirada, Doble D podía ver que sus manos temblaban debido a la fuerza con la que las apretaba, también pudo notar que se había sonrojado más, debido a que sus orejas lo delataban_

_-¿Y eso que?- fue lo que Doble D oyó que Kevin había dicho aunque no estaba seguro pues, lo había dicho muy bajo_

_Doble D estaba aturdido por esta confesión, de todo lo que pensaba que Kevin podría haberle hecho desde aquel momento que sellaron su "amistad" el que le dijera que le gustaba no entraba ni en su mínima opción, como era que tal detalle se le había pasado, se suponía que era el más listo de los EDD's y no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había acercado tanto a el… y no cualquier persona… si no Kevin, aquel brabucón que los había torturado por años_

_Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sentía que se ahogaba y no podía respirar, no podía moverse, comenzó a desesperarse y sentía que estaba cayendo por un abismo oscuro… tenía miedo así que solo bajo el rostro también_

_Todas esas sensaciones solo lo hicieron sentirse muy avergonzado, y solo evitaba levantar la vista, ambos estaban de rodillas frente a frente con la cabeza en dirección al piso, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro pero parecía que cada uno estaba en su propio mundo…_

_Fúnebre_

_Infausto_

_Doloroso_

_Trágico_

_TRISTE_

_Eran los únicos adjetivos que su cerebro podía usar para describir aquella situación, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer o como debía hacerlo…no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Kevin… pero desafortunadamente lo que Kevin le confesaba…_

_No era reciproco_

_El silencio del estacionamiento podría haber asustado a cualquiera y el aire de la noche empezaba a tornarse frio_

_Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna… el tiempo paso lentamente para ambos, pero el teléfono de Kevin los hizo volver a la realidad mientras zumbaba_

_Kevin contesto -si ya voy- dijo sin levantar el rostro, guardo su celular en la bolsa de su sudadera verde, se levantó y se marchó a casa sin mirarle, Doble D se quedó ahí por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y solo se levantó hasta que sintió que sus rodillas dolían por la presión de su cuerpo en ellas y el terreno del estacionamiento que se le enterraba en la herida que había tenido al caer_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Desde aquel día, ni Kevin había tratado de acercarse a él ni Doble D había intentado hacer algo al respecto

Había meditado mucho sobre aquella situación si… aunque siempre terminaba por culparse al no haber actuado de una mejor manera

Sabía que al no dar una respuesta había lastimado los sentimientos de Kevin, pero no lo había hecho por que quisiera hacerle daño, sino porque realmente él no le tenía afecto a Kevin… al menos no ese tipo de afecto, para el Kevin aún seguía siendo el brabucón que no era nada cortes

Así que el resto de los días que siguieron a ese habían sido una tortura para Doble D, porque ahora que sabía su supuesta amistad con el chico de gorra roja era un campo minado, Tendría que cuidarse las espaldas por si Kevin lo seguía, aquel desliz al no decir nada le traeria grandes consecuencias no solo con Kevin si no con sus conocidos, quizás podría tratar de forzarlo o vengarse por no haber accedido a su petición.

Así que decidió que debía ocultarse de él, evito ir al baño solo, a la biblioteca e incluso se propuso como voluntario más días en la enfermería para evitar tener que ir al laboratorio de biología y hacer pareja con Kevin, no había sido suficiente, lo había visto en gimnasia y en la cafetería, aunque sabía que era inevitable que se fueran a encontrar esperaba que al hacerlo simplemente Kevin tratara todo con madurez y no lo fuera a humillar públicamente.

Lo curioso fue que mientras pensaba esto se dio cuenta de que quien seguía a Kevin con la mirada a lo largo de todos esos días era el, sacudió su cabeza y decidió que por el bien de su "salud" mental simplemente lo ignoraría – creo que esta situación te está afectando de más Doble D- se dijo a si mismo

El día termino sin más contratiempos, y había llegado a la entrada para verse con Eddy y Ed para terminar el escenario de la cena show, pero simplemente no se sentía con ánimos, por un momento entre todo lo que pensaba a lo largo del día había olvidado que a la noche siguiente tendría que presentarse a ese ridículo evento y fingir completa felicidad mientras dejaba expuesta una parte de su vida, simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de que alguien fuera a insultarlo mientras estaba en el escenario, - Doble D tienes un problema con el rechazo- suspiro y un tabla golpeo su cabeza despertándolo

-¿Qué haces ahí parado Doble D?- le gritaba Eddy que cargaba una tabla - ¿no ves que el gran momento es mañana? ¡Deja de soñar despierto!- replicaba Eddy aventándole la tabla a Doble D el que cayó al tratar de atraparla para después levantarse y ponerse manos al a obra para ayudarle a Ed a cargar lo que pudiera, aunque Eddy sabía que finalmente no podría cargar nada.

Tenía la intuición de que algo le pasaba a Doble D, no es que fuera difícil entender al súper genio, solo que ambos se conocían desde niños y tanto ED como Doble D eran como los hermanos que le hubiera gustado tener en lugar del que originalmente tenia, pero desde hacía unos días Doble D no había sido el mismo, se veía cabizbajo y melancólico, suspiraba todo el tiempo e incluso les había pedido que lo acompañaran a todos lados con el pretexto de que era "bueno para la amistad", pero lo que a Eddy le molestaba era que sabía que aquel cambio de actitud en el cabeza de calcetín era por una situación en específico, sabía que algo había ocurrido el día de aquel castigo que había tenido junto a Kevin y aunque Doble D no le hubiera dicho nada simplemente… Eddy lo conocía mejor que el mismo Doble D se conocía a sí mismo.

Aun recordaba aquella broma que le había jugado hacia un par de meses, y lo triste que Doble D había vuelto a casa para encontrarse con Eddy y Ed que lo vieron todo a través de la ventana del laboratorio, no es que Kevin le cayera mal…no… si no que en el fondo Kevin realmente era un idiota, por no darse cuenta de que lo que hacía.

-Quizás tendré que dejarlo claro -pensaba mientras veía a lo lejos por una de las ventanas a un chico de cabello turquesa que se dirigía a la salida

La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían marchado a casa, algunos estaban planeando su propuesta para el concurso y muchos otros ya habían empezado a recaudar fondos, por aquí y por allá se veían puestos de comida, juguetes, ropa e incluso actos en vivos que se pagaban con cooperación voluntaria, sin embargo dentro la secundaria Peach Creek las aulas ya estaban vacías.

Los pasos de alguien se oían con el eco del pasillo, y un joven de pelo turquesa caminaba en dirección a la entrada para el estadio

Nat iba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, Kevin le había llamado desesperado ayer después de las diez de la noche diciéndole que hacia una semana le había dicho a doble D que le quería y que ahora el chico simplemente intentaba no tener contacto con el evitándolo en la mayor parte de clases que compartían juntos, Nat ya se esperaba esto… Kevin era muy predecible cuando uno llegaba a conocerlo bien, no por nada eran mejores amigos, sabia que se exasperaba con facilidad y cuando estaba entre la espada y la pared decidía soltar la sopa, así que en aquel momento solo suspiro y empezó por tranquilizar a Kevin, la verdad es que Nat confiaba que cuando este momento llegara a pasar, por lo menos Doble D tendría más conciencia de lo que Kevin sentía por el… y esto le daría una oportunidad a Kev, pero el pelirrojo se había apresurado y ahora había conseguido asustar al chico, asi que lo único que se le ocurría debido a la insistencia de Kevin era tratar de aligerar las cosas con Doble D y averiguar cuál era la opinión que tenía hacia el pelirrojo

Lo que Nat no entendía, era lo que Kevin veía en Doble D, si era agradable, si era educado, era elegante y lindo…si… igual que un muñeco de aparador… pero fuera de eso no tenía nadamas, no había sex appeal como el solía decirle a cierto tipo de personas, así que simplemente no entendía por que justo ahora Kevin parecía desvivirse por estar junto a él, - todo debió ser por aquella carta- dijo Nat el cual se fijó por una de las ventanas y vio a Doble D tratando de cargar algo que aprecia ser una tabla, no podía evitar reprocharse lo que iba a hacer, la única razón por la cual se acercaría a Doble D junto al resto de sus antiestéticos amigos, era por petición de Kevin

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta de la entrada observo que el enano estaba recargado sobre la pared con una pierna doblada, Nat había visto eso venir también, sabía que si Doble D se había asustado lo más lógico era que sus amigos salieran en su defensa, ya lo habían hecho una vez con la broma que le jugaron a Kevin, solo que ahora no se trataba de una broma lo que Kevin le había dicho al chico de gorro negro, además de la confesión Kevin le había comentado que por alguna extraña razón ese par… el tonto alto y el enano no habían dejado a Doble D ni un momento solo desde el incidente… sin embargo paso de largo sin mirar a Eddy

-Será mejor que le digas a tu amigo que se aleje de Doble - soltó Eddy sin mas

Nat se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Eddy aun con las manos en los bolsillos

- ¿De qué hablas?- decía Nat sin inmutarse

- Sabes bien de lo que hablo, Doble D no ha sido el mismo desde la semana pasada cuando se quedó con tu amigo y no sé qué es lo que tú y él se traigan entre manos pero no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a él o a Ed- decía Eddy mientras miraba duramente los ojos del otro chico

Nat se había asombrado aunque su cara no dejaba verlo de verdad no esperaba que aquel avaricioso enano fuera a enfrentarlo a él, a Nazz, al equipo de futbol americano y a Kevin por alguien a quien había vendido para sacar dinero -¿de verdad?... ¿Acaso es tu novio?- le pregunto Nat sonriendo maliciosamente

- No- dijo Eddy más serio- pero parece que alguien como tú no lo entiende-

Eso había dejado sorprendido a Nat y lo hizo enfurecer al mismo tiempo, como aquel enano se atrevía a pensar que no entendía lo que era un lazo tan estrecho que podía compartir con alguien, la imagen de Kevin Nat y Nazz juntos aparecía en su cabeza, el también sabía lo que era sacrificar ciertos placeres para que tus amigos salieran adelante, pero sus amigos no eran como Nazz o Kev y Nat no comprendía lo que Eddy podía ver en el "listillo" y el "sin cerebro"

– ¿que tienen de especial esos dos?- dijo serio

El pasillo estaba iluminado por la luz de la entada, Eddy bajo su pierna para dirigirse a la puerta

-Ellos están a mi lado sin pedirme nada a cambio- decía mientras sonreía y salía en dirección hacia el resto de los EDD's

Nat pensó en ese momento que el hablar para tranquilizar a Doble D simplemente había sido un error aunque Kevin insistiera tanto, Doble D no necesitaba que alguien le tendiera un mano y lo ayudara a salir del abismo porque ya tenía ese tipo de apoyo, esa era la razón del porque no quería a Kevin cerca él... ya tenía a esas persona que lo hacían sentirse seguro y feliz… aunque había otra persona que necesitaba de la brillante y sucia mente que poseía el para facilitarle las cosas a Kevin puesto que tenía mucha competencia, así que decidió que si Doble D tendría amigos que lo apoyarían llegando el momento entonces el también tendría que estar ahí para Kevin para sacar a ese par de la vida del listillo y dejarle el camino libre

Era de noche, por fin estaba todo listo para el gran día y los Edd's por fin se habían dispersado para irse cada uno a casa

Doble D en su camino aún estaba preocupado por como las personas reaccionarían mañana pero finalmente se sentía agradecido de que aquel absurdo plan por fin llegara a su final… además el resultado de aquel concurso parecía ya no importarle, por alguna razón aquel premio aunque era importante para su futuro en ese preciso momento de su vida parecía insignificante

Después de que Ed y él habían acabado el escenario buscaron a Eddy pero misteriosamente había desaparecido por un momento, así que cuando por fin dieron con él, Eddy le ordeno a Doble D que estuviera listo para el día de mañana y que no se dejara llevar por pensamientos raros o situaciones que hayan hecho que se confundiera, a Doble D le sorprendía esto, Eddy podía no comprender mucho sobre psicología o cualquier tema relacionado a las ciencias duras pero lo conocía muy bien y aunque no le había comentado nada con respecto a la confesión de Kevin, él había sido capaz de darse cuenta que algo lo atormentaba, sonrió al pensar en lo último en definitiva Eddy y Ed representaban a las únicas personas que le quedaban en su mundo y siempre estarían ahí para el

Llego a su casa y al entrar miro alrededor para comprobar que sus padres no estaban, especialmente después del incidente sentía que aquella casa estaba más vacía y fría que de costumbre, el reloj del pasillo sonaba y Doble D no pudo evitar sentirse solo, por primera vez pasaba algo en su vida que no tenía que ver con retirar una mancha de uno de sus jersey, o lavar la ropa en un día diferente de la semana, esta vez ninguna de las notas de sus padres lo hacían sentirse reconfortado o le daban una solución, suspirando esta vez no recogió ninguna de las notas y se fue directo a su cuarto, solo quería dormir y descansar un rato antes de ponerse a hacer la tarea, aquel trabajo que había hecho con Ed realmente había sido extenuante y aunque no hubiera podido mover nada pesado, el intentarlo lo había dejado igual de agotado

Dejo su mochila e la silla de su escritorio

-hola Jim- saludo Doble D al cactus que estaba cada vez más verde -hola mi pequeño secreto- le decía a la mamillaría, sin embargo un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, parecía como si de pronto aquel obsequio tan maravillo y peculiar fuera completamente ajeno a él, como si apenas hubiera notado la diferencia que consistía en cuidar todos los días de aquel espécimen y por primera vez notarlo… era similar a cuando se reprochó el por que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kevin hacia el…

¿Acaso Kevin realmente tendría que ver con ese obsequio tan detallista?, aquella planta le había sido regalada una semana después de la broma que le jugo Doble D al pelirrojo…¿sería posible que todo ese tiempo Kevin se hubiera esmerado en conocerlo para que simplemente Doble D se acercara más a el?

¿Qué haces aquí tonto?

¿Acaso no me oíste?

Yo solo quiera disculparme por lo de ayer. Así que estamos bien… ¿compañero?

Me diste una paliza…No sabía que fueras un gran actor

Entonces… ¿amigos?

Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación

Me alegra que nos quedemos solos

Solo quiero ir a casa contigo

¡Tú me gustas!

Cerro los ojos con frustración, se había recostado en su cama mirando de lado en dirección a la pared, sentia tristeza y depresion, por más que lo analizaba su cerebro no entendía por qué lo que había pasado con Kevin le había afectado tanto

Recordó todos los "extraños" momentos que había tenido con Kevin, y descubrió que realmente nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de conocer al chico de la gorra, aunque pensándolo bien jamás se había dado el esa oportunidad, para el Kevin siempre había sido el brabucón que los había atormentado cuando podía y representaba todo lo que a él le daba miedo

El reloj despertador de Doble D resonaba con su tik tak por toda la habitación, no había ni un solo sonido en toda la casa, pero Doble D sentía que su cabeza estaba repleta de una estática muy extraña, no lo comprendía y por alguna razón le había dado jaqueca

-¿por qué?... ¿por qué hablas de sentimientos? todo este tiempo no ha existido algo entre nosotros… ni siquiera existíamos el uno para el otro… ¿entonces por qué hablas de amor?- se preguntaba Doble D confundido tratando de calmarse para quitar esa estática de su mente y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido tratando de olvidar aquella última frase que el chico pelirrojo le dijo hacía ya una semana

El reloj seguía sonando mientras rompía con el silencio de la habitación, Doble D se despertó a las 3 de la mañana confundido y asustado por que no había hecho la tarea.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Capitulo 5 por fin! esperen el 6 tratare de terminarlo lo antes posible, este capitulo fue especialmente difícil debido a Doble D, a diferencia de kevin doble d se guarda las cosas y todos sus temores creo que se exteriorizan a veces... es algo confuso... pro eso me cuenta tanto trabajo escribir acerca de doble d pero hago lo mejor que puedo :P

DEJEN REVIEWS! ME ENCANTA LEERLOS! :3


	6. Chapter 6

_Por fin! 6 capitulo! perdón por la tardanza mi trabajo no me deja descansar, ademas de que el siguiente capitulo es excesivamente largoo y no estoy acostumbrada a escribir a tantos personajes D: asi que disculpen si no es muy coherente :) en fin espero que algunas personitas les guste y me dejen reviews! gracias !_

* * *

El gran día por fin había llegado, es lo que se decía Doble D mientras servía cereal para el desayuno y leía algunas de las notas que sus padres a tan temprana hora ya le habían dejado pegadas por todas partes, se bañó, cepillo los dientes, saco la basura y tomo uno de sus gorros limpios para recoger su mochila de la silla, despedirse de Jim, la Mamillaria y dirigirse hacia la escuela

Hacia algo de frio y aún estaba oscuro, las estrellas aun podían notarse aunque no tardarían en desaparecer, a Doble D le fascinaba ver aquellas explosiones que sucedían años luz de distancia, y no podía evitar el ir caminando mientras volteaba hacia el cielo, el día por lo pronto se veía prometedor, estaba despejado y no había viento, no había nada que pudiera distraerlo y solo quedaba esperar hasta la noche para saber quién iba a ser la inesperada cita

Se sentía raro ante quien podría ganar un momento a solas con él, y la sola idea le parecía absurda porque no sabía de qué hablaría durante el transcurso de aquella salida, o a donde irían o ni siquiera si debía decir o hacer algo… pero por alguna extraña razón después de los altibajos que había tenido la noche anterior con respecto a cierta confesión de la cual no había querido acordarse, se alegraba de que por fin ese día llegara así no tendría que preocuparse por cosas como pensar en la declaración de Kevin, la cual no quería revivir, ni en el por qué seguía pensando en ese momento después de que ya había pasado una semana y media…

Casi iba llegando a la escuela, cuando el sonido de una motocicleta y el viento que hizo al pasar lo pusieron nervioso, EDD sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía aquella máquina de muerte… y sin querer sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, pensaba que quizás se encontraría con Kevin y entonces tendría que decirle algo al respecto de aquella confesión… se apresuró a entrar al edificio evitando fijarse si el pelirrojo ya había bajado de la motocicleta y nervioso se dirigió a su casillero como normalmente lo hacía, se fijaba en cada esquina para asegurarse de que no lo fuera siguiendo, pero simplemente no descubrió a nadie más que el mismo siendo algo paranoico, - Eddward tranquilo nadie te sigue- se repetía a si mismo durante el transcurso hacia el salón de geografía, pero por alguna extraña razón el delirio de persecución simplemente no lo dejaba, así que para distraerse repasaba los deberes que tenía por parte del comité estudiantil, primero tendría que hacer un chequeo para saber todos los detalles que tendría que cuidar para que la clase resultara bien, sin embargo de camino al salón, como si algo hubiera atraído su atención volteo hacia una de las ventanas que daban al estadio y vio a Kevin de pie viendo el escenario mientras sujetaba el casco con una de sus manos…

El corazón de Doble D dio un salto y se escondió debajo de la ventana…¿acaso Kevin había decidido participar también?- ¡No!- dijo en voz alta asustado sin pensar, eso era imposible, Kevin no podría inscribirse, porque Eddy le habría dicho a él y todo el mundo hubiera sabido que Kevin estaba interesado en Doble D, -¡no!-se volvió a repetir a sí mismo, de ninguna forma podría Kevin hacer aquello… subió para observarlo nuevamente y por un momento se quedó observándolo sin saber que pensar, no alcanzaba a ver la expresión del chico de la moto, pero se podía notar que realmente estaba interesado por aquel escenario, no parecía solo estar viendo el escenario, a doble d le recordó como aquellos guerreros medievales listo para ir a cumplir una cruzada, … ¿y si fuera verdad? Si a Kevin realmente hubiera comprando una ficha y no le hubiera importado que todos lo supieran…entonces… eso significaba que realmente el...

Sin querer se había ruborizado y había bajado la vista como si temiera que Kevin fuera a verlo aunque estaba a casi diez metros de distancia… tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso, por primera vez se daba cuenta que quizás las intenciones de Kevin realmente iban en serio… ¿cómo es que eso era posible?...¿Cuando había pasado eso?¿Acaso siempre habría sentido Kevin algo por él? ahora cual sería la mejor forma de decirle que no estaba interesado, si participaba en aquel evento y más si Kevin se ganaba aquella dichosa cena con él

Levanto la vista para volver a ver al pelirrojo pero Kevin ya no estaba, Doble D pensó que quizás el que hubiera participado solo sería algo más humillante para Kevin, de ninguna forma podría el hacer algo así por alguien como Doble D, sin saber por qué Doble D dio un suspiro muy largo

El día transcurrió normalmente, Doble D se había enfocado en hacer sus deberes como siempre, aunque estaba preocupado, por primera vez no había podido zafarse de la clase de biología, y se dirigía nervioso hacia el salón, no quería ver a Kevin porque podrían pasar muchas cosas y solo evitaba pensar en lo de la mañana

-¡hey cabeza de calcetín! - Doble D volteo, Eddy venia corriendo junto con Ed que traía algo que aprecia ser una tela enrollada

-¿Eddy no te he increpado sobre los perjuicios por correr durante horas de clase?- decía Doble D con un tono algo malhumorado, Eddy bajo su gorro completamente para que no pudiera ver nada haciéndolo caer

-¡Cállate!- decía sonrientemente- será mejor que estés listo, el gran momento es esta noche y aunque ya hemos juntado suficiente dinero… ¡las postulaciones siguen llegando!- decía mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes y sonreía con malicia

Doble D reacomodo su gorro sorprendido- ¿quieres decir que todavía hay personas que están entrando?- pregunto nervioso mientras recordaba la escena de la mañana con Kevin, Eddy saco un manojo de hojas

-¡veinte hojas de postulaciones reales!- grito- saca las cuentas- decía mientras le arrojaba el manojo a Doble D

- Doble D lo analizo rápidamente había mínimo treinta nombres por hoja, más veinte hojas llenas de aquellos nombres, eso significaba que el total era de…

-más de s-se- se-icientas personas- dijo mientras tragaba saliva

Eddy comenzó a reír estrepitosamente- ¡ese viaje de seguro es nuestro! - decía mientras guardaba nuevamente el dinero en la bolsa de su pantalón

-¡Además también esta esto Doble D!- dijo Ed para dejar caer el rollo gigante de tela que casi aplastaba a Eddy y EDD cuando lo soltó para desenrollarlo

Doble D no podía pensar en nada que pudiera describir lo que estaba viendo antes sus ojos

Una gran manta de tela llevaba como imagen principal su rostro e imagen mientras, dentro de la foto Doble D no podía reconocerse, mostraba una actitud orgullosa y hasta en algún punto parecía egocéntrico- ese no soy yo- fue lo único que su cerebro pudo decir mientras señalaba a la persona de la manta- ¡¿de dónde sacaron esa imagen?!- dijo alterado mirando a Eddy y Ed

-es genial ¿no es así?- decía Eddy radiante

-el equipo de fotografía nos hizo el favor de hacernos un fotomontaje, aunque parece como si ese Doble D viniera de otra dimensión, ¡como de un univeeersooo al revees!- dijo Ed mientras sacaba la lengua tratando de asustar a Doble D

En efecto, aquel tipo de la manta no era en nada a como Doble D podría describirse a sí mismo, si llevaba el mismo gorro y el mismo espacio entre los dientes pero había algo diferente, en esa imagen su actitud se parecía más a la de Kevin, oscura, altanera y muy petulante… pero si en aquella imagen que era como un alter ego de él, se parecía a Kevin no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que se vería Kevin si tuvieran que estar en un mundo al revés, sonrió al pensar que probablemente sería como el mismo Doble D era ahora, sin duda eso sería algo interesante de ver

Doble D despertó de su idea sobre mundos al revés cuando oyó la campana

-Disculpen caballeros pero como notaran, mi record es impecable- dijo para salir corriendo de ahí guardando el mono de hojas dentro de su mochila y oyendo como a lo lejos Eddy le gritaba acerca de que le devolviera las hojas para seguir recibiendo postulaciones, sin embargo hizo caso omiso al último grito de Eddy, Doble D pensaba que 600 personas ya eran suficientes

Llego corriendo a clase, casi cuando iban a cerrar la puerta del laboratorio y agitado se sentó solo para descubrir que Kevin no había llegado todavía, la clase dio inicio aunque por algún razón Kevin parecía no tener interés en mostrarse por ahí, Doble D tuvo que hacer la practica solo, no es que le importara si no que pensaba que Kevin habría estado ahí puesto que habían quedado en ser compañero de laboratorio, miro a todo el grupo y descubrió que Nathan tampoco estaba- lo más probable es que deban estar juntos- pensó Doble D y por dentro sintió una sensación rara en el estómago, parecía como si un animal lo estuviera arañando, jamás había sentido eso, pero aquel malestar tenía que ver con la idea poco agradable de que Kevin estuviera con Nathan… sin entrar a clases –es solo porque ahora tendrás mas trabajo debido a Kevin- se dijo a si mismo

Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a terminar la práctica que ya faltaba poco para salir de la escuela y empezar a prepararse para el gran momento.

Cuando las clases finalizaron y Edd salió al estadio Eddy lo mando a alistarse, y recoger las cosas que había puesto en su casillero, solo suspiro con desgana y se dirigió hacia allí para tomar las copias del programa de la noche que especialmente Eddy había hecho, aun no comprendía en lo que se estaba metiendo al ir a ese evento pero se repetía una y otra vez que aquellas notas podían servirle de mucho aunque últimamente el premio ya no lo motivaba, no veía nada mientras caminaba por el pasillo tambaleándose, Eddy le había dejado en el casillero una pila de hojas que le cubrían la vista, as que como pudo intentaba llegar al estadio intacto y con la pila de hojas en una sola torre, esto se complicó cuando piso por accidente suelo mojado que acaban de limpiar, patino tratando de que las hojas no se fueran caer y balanceándose hacia delante, cayo mientras chocaba con alguien

Las hojas volaron y cayeron al piso mientras Doble D caía sentado, volteo a ver quién era para disculparse

De frente a él estaba Kevin también sentado tratando de levantarse

Doble D había evitado ese momento desde aquella confesión y recordando como lo había sujetado en aquel momento de la confesión se puso completamente nervioso

-D-disculpa- había dicho tratando de juntar los papeles que habían caído al piso

-está bien Edd - había dicho Kevin tranquilo sin mirarlo y ayudándole a juntar las hojas

Doble D, se puso más nervioso... ¿Acaso lo había llamado Edd?

Por la mente de Edd paso un pensamiento, algo que tenía que ver con toda esa situación, y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había analizado los últimos días seguía ahí dentro confundiéndolo, así que repaso todo, al principio pensaba que Kevin quería provecharse de su cerebro o de sus aptitudes para poder ganar algo, ahora que le había dicho que le gustaba y él no había contestado volvía a pensar que también podría vengarse por haberse negado o no haber contestado, sin embargo… eso no había pasado y ya era un semana y media desde aquella confesión…¿acaso Kevin solo se había abandonado todo?... el ser un brabucón… el tratar de acercarse a el… y la confesión, el recuerdo de la mañana llegó a su cerebro y esto lo hizo sentirse confundió… ahora Kevin simplemente lo llamaba Edd… algo era diferente… Kevin ya no se estaba comportando como el brabucón de siempre y no forzaba su "amistad"… parecía ser alguien diferente del Kevin que había conocido desde que eran chicos, o al menos ante los ojos de Doble D así era como lo veía

-Toma- dijo Kevin levantándose mientras le daba los papeles a Edd que despertó, tomo los papeles y trato de levantarse para darle las gracias

-adiós- había dicho Kevin tranquilamente adelantándosele y sin mirarle sigue su camino

-¿Qué había sido eso?- Doble D estaba confundido… pensaba que en el primer momento que se encontraran solos Kevin trataría de retomar aquella confesión y no había sido así… ahora que lo meditaba, Kevin no solo había dejado de ser un brabucón sino que simplemente ya no había intentado hacer nada con respecto a aquella confesión, quizás realmente todo eso que había pasado era una confusión en la mente del chico de gorra roja… después de todo… si Kevin estuviera interesado románticamente en el habría hecho algo más por acercarse después de aquel incidente…¿no?

Doble D siguió su camino tratando de no volver a caer con las hojas del programa sintiéndose más aliviado con respecto al primer encuentro que había tenido con Kevin, ahora solo tocaba terminar con el evento y entonces su vida podría volver a ser completamente normal, esto lo hizo sonreir

Llego al estadio y casi llegaba junto a Eddy, cuando alguien lo jalo del cuello y las hojas volvieron a salir volando

-hola primor- dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras lo atraía hacia si pegándose a el

-Ma-Marie!- dijo Doble D asustado mientras Marie se pegaba más a él y le acariciaba la mejilla

- me entere de que andabas haciendo un show en vivo, y pensaba que lo mejor sería que nos ahorráramos las molestias y solo salir tu y yo- dijo mientras pestañeaba fuertemente hubo otro jalón, Marie y Doble D fueron separados

- Serena morena- dijo Eddy -que Doble D no puede salir con nadie a menos d que seas la ganadora

- ¡Eddy! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Edd preocupado por la posibilidad de que Marie fuera a entrar al evento, Marie se enfureció y simplemente dijo – yo no tengo que pagar por que él es mi hombre-

-¡entonces demuéstralo!- dijo Eddy- compra una ficha como todos los demás y acepta que quien gane se quedara con Doble D- dijo Eddy más seguro que nunca

- ¡jo! Por supuesto que ganaré- saco dinero y se lo entrego a Eddy que lo guardo y le entrego una ficha- ¡nos vemos en la cena corazón!- dijo Marie y se dirigió hacia el edificio de la escuela

-¡Eddy! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- gritaba Doble D completamente nervioso, como era posible que Eddy fuera a entregarle una ficha a una de las crueles, ¡eran las crueles!

Eddy volteo a mirarlo de reojo sonriendo, levanto un ficha exactamente igual a la que le había dado a Marie hace un instante y se la arrojo a Doble D, era un ficha azul con el número 93 en dorado, estaba dibujada a mano se veía bastante simple y no parecía que fuera legitima…

-¡Una ficha falsa!- dijo gritando para después cubrirse la boca esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, Eddy quería carcajearse aunque no pudo aguantarse por mucho tiempo- hice algunas de estas por si se presentaba alguien indeseable- decía entre risa y risa, Doble D estaba muy feliz porque Eddy no lo hubiera entregado a una de las crueles, así que comenzó a reír también, en definitiva Eddy aunque no lo parecía también tenía una gran aptitud para las estafas

La noche por fin cayo y el la gente se empezó a reunir para el evento tan importante

-¡Es hora de cerrar oficialmente las solicitudes!- grito Eddy- ¡cabeza de calcetín vete a cambiar!- ¡Ed lleva las fichas a la ruleta!- dijo y comenzó a contar el dinero, una mano puso el dinero sobre la mesa azotándolo, cuando se disponían a levantarse

-yo quiero una ficha también- dijo Nathan tranquilamente

Eddy lo volteo a ver con desencanto y simplemente respondió- lo siento las solicitudes ya cerraron- aquel tipo no le agradaba nada y desde aquella platica que ambos habían tenido el día anterior no podían ni siquiera mirarle

-Te pagare el triple- dijo Nathan secamente

Las orejas de Eddy brincaron, se rasco la barbilla fingiendo indiferencia- de verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero oficialmente las solicitudes ya cerraron- y se levantó de la mesa

-¿Cuanto quieres?- dijo nathan

Un brillo de avaricia se pudo percibir en los ojos de Eddy – ¡100 dólares!- dijo sonriendo, no iba a permitir que tan sencillamente alguien como él y su "amigo" fueran a tratar de molestar nuevamente a Doble D

-¡¿Que?!- dijo Nathan- ¡eso es un robo descarado!- dijo con un tono molesto, aquel enano de verdad estaba viéndole la cara y sabía que podía aprobarse todavía más de la situación si no fuera porque tenía una misión que cumplir por parte de su mejor amigo el cual odiaba también al enano, ambos podrían haber sido amigos

-Tómalo o déjalo- dijo Eddy sin chistar, para después ver como Nathan sacaba su billetera y dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa, Eddy sabría que Nathan no tendría ningún problema con pagar dinero pero realmente Eddy lo consideraba indeseable, así que opto por sacar una ficha para ese tipo de personas- toma- dijo estirando la ficha azul con molestia

Nathan se alejó de ahí arrebatándole la ficha a Eddy, ya se las vería Kevin por haberle hecho pasar tal vergüenza, aquella ficha era algo extraña, azul y con el numero 93 aunque no parecía verse muy PRO como solía decirle a los objetos bien hechos, se acercó a los arbustos donde alguien más lo esperaba escondido para ver completamente el espectáculo y le entrego la ficha al chico de la gorra roja

-¡Damas y caballeros!- gritaba Eddy vestido como un maestro de ceremonias, y mientras balbuceaba a una muy muy grande audiencia, un muy pero muy avergonzado Doble D se terminaba de abrochar los botones de su traje sastre de color blanco detrás de las cortinas del escenario.

Había llegado la hora del momento y no se sentía preparado

- ¡Y con ustedes aquí esta Eddward!- gritaba Eddy lo más fuerte que podía, pero nadie salió de entre las cortinas- ¡aquí esta Eddward!- volteo a vociferar- pero Doble D seguiá sin salir, así que Eddy se acercó a las cortinas para ver que pasaba

- ¡¿Cabeza de calcetín que te pasa?!- dijo Eddy golpeando a Doble D en la cabeza para que despertara

Doble D no podía moverse, había muchísima gente ahí afuera esperando que el saliera, no se sentía listo, y por primera vez comprendía como era que tablón podía quedarse en la misma posición todo el tiempo

- ¡Ed!- grito Eddy pero nadie apareció- ¡que habrá hecho el cabeza hueca!- y sin dudar Eddy empujo a Doble D hasta el centro del escenario, sin saber que decir Doble D ya estaba parado frente al público, y podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre el…

!Kya! Los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, y Doble D se preguntaba por que había accedido a hacer tal cosa

El evento transcurrió bien, sin contratiempos había habido un momento para que todo mundo recogiera su foto autografiada de Doble D, un saludo y poder tomarse una foto con él, un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales e incluso la gente lo había visto cenar …!en vivo!

-¿Qué tontería es esto?- se cuestionaba todo el tiempo Doble D completamente avergonzado mientras la gente lo veía comer

Y sin que nadie lo notara desde lejos 2 espiaban lo que pasaba

Ahora se llegaba al punto esencial de lo que toda esa noche se tenía planeado,

¡Y ahora la entrega del premio mayor! – gritaba Eddy mientras corría por un ramo de rosas rojas y se lo entregaba a Doble D el cual supuestamente tendría que entregar a la afortunada o afortunado.

-¡Ed! ¡La ruleta!- grito Eddy pero Ed no apareció- ¡Ed!- volvió a gritar y la ruleta salió de entre las cortinas hacia Eddy tan rápido que choco con él y lo hizo caer, se levantó y se dispuso a girarla

Había una pequeño cilindro que contenía las fichas, Doble D se acercó algo nervioso, esperaba que quien quiera que fuera a salir con el no fuera a llegar a algo tan íntimo y metiendo su mano tomo la primera ficha que encontró para después entregársela a Eddy sin verla… todo el mundo guardo silencio… y una atmosfera de ansiedad se empezaba a sentir

Eddy trago saliva- n-no-noventa y tres- dijo sin aliento aunque claramente todos había oído lo que había dicho por le micrófono, Doble D se sorprendió y se asustó al mismo tiempo, ¿Eddy había dicho lo que creía haber oído?, lentamente volteo a ver la reacción de Eddy el cual estaba horrorizado y entonces confirmo la información que Eddy había dado, pero eso era imposible, ¿no había dicho Eddy que aquella ficha era solo una ficha falsa?, no existía, no podía existir, pero entonces como es que ahora salía de entre todas las demás cenicientas fichas que había en esa ruleta, un gota de sudor frio descendió de la nuca de Doble D

-¡cuidado con las brujas!- gritaba Ed que estaba completamente amarrado y brincaba para llegar al escenario, Eddy corrió hacia la ruleta para destaparla porque parecía que tampoco comprendía como podía haber llegado hasta ahí esa ficha, la abrió solo para encontrase con una sorpresa, todas las fichas habían sido remplazadas por la falsa ficha que tenía el numero noventa y tres, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¡A nadie le había comentado que era una ficha falsa!, ¡¿cómo era que las crueles s había n enterado?!

- Doble D hay que salir de aquí- dijo pero ya era muy tarde cuando volteo a ver a Edd, Marie estaba plantada en el escenario, sosteniendo la ficha con el número indicado y sonriendo maliciosamente-¡hola primor!- dijo mirando a Doble D

El resto de las hermanas crueles hicieron su aparición, y Lee sujeto a Eddy mientras, May terminaba por sentarse sobre la espalda de Ed, los alumnos empezaron a correr y el evento quedo vacío en menos de un minuto, Marie caminaba lentamente hacia Doble D el cual no sabía qué hacer, tiro el ramo de rosas y se disponía a correr, Marie se interpuso en su camino y lo acorralo en el borde del escenario de donde casi caía- parece que después de todo yo gane- dijo muy cerca del rostro de Doble D sosteniendo la ficha

- Más bien yo diría que es un empate- dijo alguien, aunque nadie se mostró, Doble D se sorprendió al oír aquella voz

-¿Quién está ahí?- grito lee

De entre los arbustos Nathan salió cayendo de frente para chocar con el piso, todos voltearon a ver quién era

Nathan se levantó rápidamente y se dispuso a mostrar una actitud desafiante -¡Creo que ambos tenemos la misma ficha!- dijo Nathan levantando con orgullo también la ficha que el portaba

Doble D por un momento imagino escuchar la voz de Kevin pero era Nathan… ¿acaso él también se había postulado?, pero ¿Cómo? y ¿cuándo había obtenido esa ficha? la misma ficha falsa que Eddy le había dado a Marie…

Marie puso cara de fastidio- largo de aquí cabeza hueca, esto no te interesa- dijo mostrando hostilidad

-al contrario, me interesa más de lo que crees- dijo Nathan si vacilar caminando hacia el escenario

Doble D no sabía que pensar, estaba aturdido y pensaba que toda esa situación solo había sido un magnifico y gigantesco error… él no estaba hecho para situaciones así, cosas de adolescentes, cosas del corazón y mucho menos algo como una cita romántica o si quiera una confesión de amor, lo peor era que en ese momento se culpaba a si mismo porque era el quien había accedido a aquel horrendo y vergonzoso error del cual ahora se arrepentía

Marie estaba furia, y Nathan había llegado al escenario para enfrentarse a ella, ninguno de los presentes podía decir algo, incluso las crueles mantenían su distancia cuando se trataba de Marie y su carácter

-¡aguarden!- grito alguien más y todos vieron salir a Kevin de entre los arbustos- creo que ya que ambos parecen ser ganadores y Doble D es quien va a Salir con ustedes, deberían dejar que el decida, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Kevin serio, dispuesto a defender a Nathan de aquellas chicas mono sin dejar que se acercaran a Doble D

El resto de los EDD's voltearon a ver a Doble D al igual que las crueles y Kevin

Por primera vez en su vida Edd sintió lo que se le denomina como "presión social", no quería salir con ninguno de los dos… de hecho no quería salir con nadie, ¿porque no solo podían dejarlo en paz?, él no quería tener ese tipo de experiencias de adolescentes, él era feliz como era… con Eddy y Ed a su lado, con las notas de sus padres y con Jim… con su mammillaria, pensó que todo había empezado desde que recibió aquella planta, miraba a Kevin a Nathan y a Marie e intercambia miradas con Eddy y Ed que solo lo veían con preocupación, no quería mas complicaciones en su vida, todo lo que quería era volver a la normalidad, a la normalidad de los Edd's, de la escuela… de su cactus Jim y eso relativa "normalidad" que quería incluía a la Marie, aunque le fuera difícil aceptarlo, Kevin quizás había dejado de ser un brabucón y le había dicho que le quería, pero no quería que su vida cambiara, no quería que nadie modificara la cotidianidad de su vida, incluso si eso implicaba que tuviera que lastimar los sentimientos de Kevin.

Doble D cerro los ojos con frustración, suspiro lentamente y finalmente tomo una decisión

-Elijo a Marie- dijo con los ojos cerrados apretándolos fuertemente

El resto de los Edd's trataron de zafarse de sus captoras sin éxito mientras Marie se acercaba a Doble D

Cuando Doble D abrió los ojos sintiendo que Marie se acercaba a él, miro de reojo en dirección hacia Kevin y alcanzo a ver que el no volteo a ver aquella escena simplemente se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más, su mirada regreso hacia las estrellas del anochecer y en ese momento pensó con tristeza que después de todo aquel no había sido un buen día

* * *

_Capitulo muy trizte sorry! no me golpeen no era el capitulo que esperaban lo se . pero para mi Doble D representa muchas muchas cosas y admítanlo! no es facil enamorarte de alguien que te trato mal casi todo el tiempo que lo has conocido.. si no que imposible! ... :P pero les prometo que esto tendra final felzi :D en fin dejen muchos muhos reviews para saber si ya me aparte mcuho mucho del principal tema!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! capitulo 7! por fin Xd se que muchos no les gusto el capitulo 6 :( perdón por eso pero realmente creo que era crucial para la historia, algo que me dijeron algunas lindas personas era que les gustaría ver a kevin peleando con marie por edd, ahhmmm si... no creo que este fic hable de eso, puesto que este fic no se trata sobre como kevin conquista a Doble D, si no de como Doble D descubre que lo que kevin siente por el realmente es genuino, o al menos esa es la intención que trato de demostrar, el papel que juega kevin en este fic es guiado por doble d puesto que como buena persona que es quiere quitar la imagen que doble d tiene de el, asi que solo respeta la elección de edd aunque no le agrade... en fin creo que ya dije mucho XD a continuación el capitulo 7 que espero les agrade mucho mucho y me dejen muchos reviews! besos!_

* * *

La secundaria Peach Creek, una escuela tranquila, y muy amable… excepto para cierto chico de gorro negro que actualmente resultaba ser una tortura y es que Doble D había tenido las dos peores semanas de su vida, todo había empezado en aquella noche del evento y ahora parecía no tener final

**FLASH BACK**

_- Así que después de todo elegiste a la indicada Doble D- decía Marie sonriendo_

_Doble D no decía nada, estaba inmerso viendo las estrellas, bajo su rostro para sonreir forzadamente... aquella mascara que hacia un tiempo no había puesto y que ahora tendría que poner para evitar que su vida siguiera complicándose mas- asi parece Marie- dijo amablemente_

_El resto de los Edd's seguía tratando de escapar sin ninguna suerte mientras las crueles los empezaban a besar entre risas, y aquella noche sin pensarlo había sido espantosa, cuado las crueles se fueron, los Edd's estaban en ropa interior, y con rastros de besos por todas partes_

_Hacia frio, bastante frio y el cielo se había nublado, Doble D estaba recostado sobre el césped sin decir nada_

_-¿cabeza de calcetín que te pasa?- decía Eddy molesto mientras caminaba hacia el- si hubieras elegido al amigo de kevin no hubeiramos pasado por esta situación- le reclamaba_

_-!si Doble D!, como era que hubieras preferido a las crueles- decía ed por fin librándose del amarre_

_Doble D se levanto y sin mirar al resto de los edds– pero ahora todo ya termino- fue lo único que dijo mientras que empezaba a limpiarse los rastros e lapiz labial de su rostro- asi que podemos seguir como antes- se dirijo hacia donde había dejado su ropa antes de cambiarse para el evento y empezó a vestirse_

_-¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Eddy seriamente, intuyendo algo mientras también se limpiaba_

_Doble D suspiro y poniendo aquella mascara que usaba para sonreír dijo- que ahora nuestra vida puede volver a ser normal-_

_Tanto Eddy como Ed sabían que Doble D ocultaba algo, sin emabrgo por el bien del mismo Doble D sabian que debain omitir aquel detalle_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Simplemente después de aquella escena, su vida había vuelto a ser normal en un sentido, Kevin se había alejado y los Edd's pasaban más tiempo juntos y felices después de la escuela… solo había un problema… ¡que Marie no lo dejaba en paz!

Las dos siguientes semanas habían sido un infierno para doble D y el resto de los Edd's tanto que ahora cada uno se dedicaba a cuidarse su propia espalda mientras estuvieran en horas de clase, Marie era más impertinente que el musgo que crecía en el baño, y había hecho de todo por acercarse más a Doble D, intento ir a la enfermería más seguido, lo siguió a la biblioteca todos los días y ahora incluso lo seguía cada vez que salía de clases, realmente aquello era un infierno para Dooble D aunque afortunadamente aquella mascara que había usado para fingir felicidad ante todos había funcionado muy bien, así que ahora que se dirigía a la cafetería sabía que Marie lo estaba esperando con uno de sus almuerzos especialmente hechos por ella para dárselo en la boca a Doble D mientras ambos compartían la misma cuchara… ¡la misma cuchara!... Doble D estaba horrorizado ante esto pero Marie metía la cuchara a su boca sin su permiso

Todo el mundo había hablado del asunto después del evento de los Edd's y era obvio puesto que todos estaban asustados de cualquiera de las tres crueles, tenían una de las peores reputaciones de la escuela y aunque sabían que aquel evento había sido manipulado por ellas nadie tenía... el valor de enfrentarlas, eran las crueles después de todo

-¡vaya! Marie realmente se lo está tomando en serio ¿no creen?- decía Nazz sorprendida desde una de las mesas del fondo, ninguno de los otros presentes dijo nada, Nathan que estaba recargado sobre su mano volteo a ver a Kevin con tranquilidad solo para asustarse cuando vio que el pelirrojo doblaba la cuchara de metal que sostenía en una de sus manos mientras veía directamente a hacia la mesa de Edd con furia en los ojos

Doble D ya no estaba tan seguro de la elección que había hecho y la incertidumbre se hizo presente cuando en un descuido por parte de el ella trato de besarlo en la boca frente a toda la concurrencia que había en la cafetería, todo mundo volteo a verlos sorprendidos y alcanzo a oír que alguien del fondo se había levantado rápidamente tirando la silla, afortunadamente aquel beso no se logró porque Doble D le bloqueo la boca con las manos, el podía no ser muy bueno para los deportes pero eso no significaba que no tuviera buenos reflejos cuando sintiera la sensación de peligro, y aquello que hizo Marie era muy muy peligroso… al menos para el, su corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente por el susto, Marie ahora lo miraba molesta

-e-es que acabo de comer y d-debo tener mal aliento- dijo EDD poniendo una excusa falsa, Marie se retiró lentamente pero ahora ya no había una sonrisa en su rostro, miraba fijamente a Doble D y volteo a ver al resto de la cafetería con hostilidad, todos regresaron a su almuerzo excepto alguien que estaba al fondo, miro con desprecio a Kevin y recibió la misma mirada en regreso volteo de nuevo hacia Doble D- está bien Doble D pero será mejor que te prepares, porque desde hoy tu y yo vamos a tener muchas experiencias nuevas-

¡Pfff!- fue el sonido grupal de la cafetería y Edd solo puso cara de preocupación, ¿Marie se refería a ese tipo de cosas? ¿habría mucho más que todo lo que estaba haciendo?, sintió que otro abismo se abría ante sus pies como cuando Kevin le dijo que le quería, solo que este era mucho más profundo y las rocas que salían de él era muy afiladas, sintió que empezaba a caer al oír a Marie decir aquellas palabras, lo había asustado, ¿acaso ahora tendría que estar atado a ella?, cuando hizo aquella elección en el evento pensaba que había sido lo mejor y lo había sido por un corto lapso de tiempo, pero ahora volvía a cambiar, parecía que aquel espectro de su vida pasada ya no podía volver, cualquier camino que eligiera lo llevaría hacia algo nuevo y más peligroso, aquella imagen saliendo a divertirse con Eddy y Ed simplemente se desvanecía frente a sus ojos y Doble D no podía hacer nada por volver a tomarla- ¿no crees que esto esta situación está avanzado muy rápido?- dijo con preocupación bajando el rostro

-¡no! Tú me elegiste a mí ¿lo recuerdas? de sobre la OTRA persona ¡tú elección fui yo!- dijo Marie mientras se cruzaba de brazos, había dado en el blanco y ahora entendía que también el que Doble D la hubiera elegido por sobre Kevin, había sido su verdadero plan… sonrió tristemente al pensar que no por nada ella era la más inteligente de las crueles, Marie se acercó al rostro de Doble D - ¿qué pasa primor? creí que querías que todo volviera a la normalidad - dijo mientras le susurraba al oído

Doble D abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras volteaba a verla, ¿acaso Marie sabia?, eso era imposible, ella no podría saber de tal incidente, no había nadie más aquel día, no pudo evitar que su perfecta mascara se agrietara, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza

- descuida no le diré a nadie de la pequeña confesión entre tú y el cabeza de zanahoria… pero no voy a permitir que se quede contigo- dijo sonriendo para después levantarse – ¡muy bien primor! Te veré después de clases- decía sonrientemente mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla de forma lenta y ruidosamente para después salir de ahí

Doble D seguía pensando en lo que Marie acaba de decirle con los ojos cerrados- esta persona va a ser que me quiebre- fue lo único que su cerebro le dijo y sintió que las lágrimas se le agrupaban en los ojos, ya no podía ocultarlas- la máscara que había usado para defenderse se estaba quebrando podía sentirlo y definitivamente podía oírlo, ni Eddy ni Ed estaban ahí para ayudarlo, ahora tendría que resolver las cosas el solo pero simplemente no podía enfrentar esa situación, no estaba preparado

La mano de alguien se posó sobre su hombro y abrió los ojos sorprendido, volteo a ver quién era y se asustó al ver a Kevin que lo miraba con preocupación- ¿estás bien?- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Kevin pero Doble D movió su hombro quitando la mano del pelirrojo para después salir corriendo de aquel lugar, las palabras de Marie resonaban en su cabeza y no podía evitar sollozar mientras iba corriendo por el pasillo, llego hasta las escaleras solo para sentir que algo se caía de su cara y se quebraba al llegar al piso, la máscara… su defensa en contra de todo aquello a lo que le tenía miedo se había desmoronado y no había podido sostenerla por mas tiempo, como pudo camino mientras sollozaba y respiraba agitadamente en dirección a su siguiente clase

El resto del día había sido relativamente tranquilo, porque simplemente Doble D se había apagado emocionalmente, ni una sola vez había participado en clase y cuando un profesor le había preguntado sobre la fórmula matemática de la Ley de Ohm simplemente había errado, el salón respondió con un susto general como si al equivocarse en una respuesta fuera a ser el apocalipsis, el profesor se extrañó y calmo a los estudiantes aunque también estaba preocupado por Doble D pregunto si alguien más sabia la respuesta y el único que levanto la mano para responder fue Kevin, el cual simplemente no perdía de vista a Doble D, ahora que ya era tarde y las clases habían terminado solo tendría que revisar el estado de los salones claro como un buen miembro del consejo estudiantil

El reloj del salón de sonaba con su tik tok y Doble D estaba por apagar las luces

-¿Alguien ha visto a Doble D?- decía la voz de una chica a la cual ahora Doble D le tenía miedo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y echo a correr mirando donde esconderse, ¿los casilleros? , demasiado pequeño, ¿la enfermería?, demasiado obvio, ¿la biblioteca? Ni de chiste…. Ese es un lugar sagrado, Doble D oía los pasos de Marie acercándose a él y temía lo peor se le ocurrió un lugar, ¡el gimnasio!... Marie sabía que Doble D no hacia gimnasia, entonces no lo buscaría ahí, corrió como pudo y entro en los vestidores para chicos de forma desesperada sintiendo que la presión de toda aquella situación lo sobrevolaba, la máscara que tanto le había costado construir no le servía más y ahora no sabía cómo defenderse de aquella persona que lo amenazaba con destruir quien era, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las duchas resbalando y casi cayendo al entrar en ellas, lo que provoco mucho ruido e hizo que los dos personas que estaban presentes voltearan a verlo, aunque no le importo y siguió corriendo

No había donde esconderse, aquel lugar era como una baño gigante divido en secciones para que cada uno pudiera bañarse, pero reglamenten había paredes y la única división que existía en aquel cuarto estaba marcada por una línea que estaba dibujada en el piso, como fue que se le ocurrió ir a ese lugar, se sentía tan desesperado que sin pensarlo había huido hacia un lugar donde las probabilidades de que lo encontraran fácilmente ascendían al 100% apago las luces y abrió la llave del agua caliente esperando que el vapor evitara que Marie lo encontrara

Sintió nuevamente que las lágrimas empezaban agruparse en sus ojos, en el poco momento que tuvo para pensar en toda esa situación que había pasado en la cafetería, comprendió que el miedo que le tenía a Marie no era por que supiera todo lo que había pasado con Kevin, no, si no porque realmente Marie quería hacer algo con él para lo cual no estaba listo, no era que Marie le desagradara, si no que Doble D no sentía que tenía la madurez para afrontar todas las cosas por las cuales Marie quería pasar con el… simplemente no estaba listo para la velocidad a la que ella iba y esto lo asustaba de sobremanera, porque ahora si quería pasar por ese tipo de experiencias ya no era una opción, Marie tenía planeado forzarlo a pasar por aquellas situaciones, así que como su máscara se había quebrado no se le ocurrió otra forma de protegerse a sí mismo más que en las regaderas de los vestidores de hombres mientras fingía bañarse para que ella no lo siguiera hasta ahí, no lo había pensado realmente aquella mascara que había desaparecido le daba tiempo para medir la situación y realizar un plan, ahora que no existía más esa protección, su cerebro parecía no ser capaz de pensar tan rápidamente como él creía, lo único que le quedaba era su instinto un instinto que le decía que para protegerse debía esconderse entre las regaderas de los hombres mientras se mojaba y sentía el ardor del agua caliente

Oyó que alguien discutía a lo lejos, parecía la voz de Marie y la de alguien mas que le resultaba familiar, recordó que al entrar corriendo había visto a dos personas aunque con la prisa no había podido identificarlas sin embargo se alegró de que Marie todavía no lo hubiera encontrado aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, simplemente se recargo sobre la pared para caer sentado mientras se abrazaba por encima de sus piernas cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor

-¿Te encuentras bien Edd?- pregunto aquella voz haciendo despertar a Doble D quien la reconoció de inmediato

Levanto la cabeza al oír la voz de Kevin, la luz de la luna entraba por las rejillas y solo le pegaba por la espalda alcanzando a ver la mitad de su cuerpo, su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos verdes pero por alguna razón Doble D se sintió feliz, por primera vez ante los ojos de Doble D Kevin parecía muy especial y se sentía agradecido de que estuviera ahí …Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar y empezó a limpiarse con la manga de su camisa mojada mientras sollozaba

-no deberías estar aquí mojándote, te refriaras- dijo Kevin con preocupación viendo el estado en el que Doble D estaba sin saber que más decir, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse la cual Edd tomo sin dudar y ambos fueron a donde se encontraban los casilleros, Kevin saco una toalla y se la ofreció, Doble D trato de secarse con ella lo más que podía, su ropa estaba mojada no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que se envolvió en la toalla sintiendo que la textura le brindaba calidez y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad lo invadía, solo que Doble D no podía decir si aquella sensación era debido a la toalla o a la compañía de Kevin

Se encontraban sentados, uno junto al lado del otro y paso un tiempo hasta que Doble D se decidió a decir algo

-Gracias- dijo sorprendiendo a Kevin que miraba hacia otro lado

Oyó a Kevin inhalar y exhalar fuertemente- le he dicho que si no quería tener problemas con el entrenador más valía que se largara de aquí, no estuvo muy feliz pero al menos se retiró por hoy- dijo aunque durante un buen rato no recibió ninguna respuesta

-creo que simplemente deberías decir que no estas interesado Doble D- había dicho, mientras se rascaba la cabeza … Edd volteo a verlo, Kevin no llevaba gorra solo su chamarra naranja, pantalón negro y tenis rojos, era el mismo Kevin pero …Doble D pensó que se veía como otra persona totalmente diferente, por primera vez notaba a Kevin no como un brabucón si no como… alguien que aprecia que siempre había estado ahí cuidándolo pero nunca lo había notado, le recordó a la Mamillaria que estaba junto a Jim -en definitiva Kevin tiene que ver con ese obsequio- se dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, evito responder a lo último que le había dicho Kevin, no sabía si el pelirrojo dijo aquello por Marie o por la situación en la que ambos habían quedado ya aquel día de la confesión.

-bueno será mejor que me vaya- había dicho Kevin recargándose sobre sus rodillas para levantarse - hasta luego-

¡Ah!- Doble D estiro su brazo dejando caer la toalla al piso y sin saber pro que había alcanzado a sujetar la manga de Kevin jalándolo hasta casi hacerlo caer, Kevin se sorprendió y también Doble D que pensaba que su instinto lo estaba traicionando aunque inmediatamente se recobro

-¿crees que podrías… quedarte un poco más?- le temblaba la mirada y se había puesto nervioso al pensar que quizás el pelirrojo podría decir que no

-Kevin tenía un ligero rubor en la cara aun sorprendido, y un poco apenado mirando como Doble D sujetaba con fuerza su manga había dicho – si- para después sencillamente estirar su mano que la cual Doble D observo que temblaba demasiado mientras la colocaba sobre el gorro negro y lo apretaba un poco más contra la cara de Doble D

Al principio se sintió nervioso pero en aquel momento comprendió que ya no tenía miedo de que Kevin fuera a hacerle daño, así que simplemente sonrío naturalmente frente a este gesto… por primera vez se sentía tranquilo estando junto a kevin

Doble d se quitó el suéter, la corbata y los calcetines para extenderlos en una de las bancas del vestidor de hombres para que se secaran- sabes la verdad es que toda aquella situación del evento fue un error, pensaba que había participado por petición de Eddy o por ganar aquellas notas que daban como premio… pero realmente lo único que trataba de hacer era sentirme cómodo frente a alguien más, generalmente eso es muy complicado para mí- decía mientras veía las estrellas a través de una de las rejillas de vidrio-no creo que Marie tenga la culpa de nada, fui yo quien no tuvo la fuerza para detenerla cuando pudo y quien la eligió sabiendo a lo que me exponía… solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes- decía mientras agachaba el rostro

Kevin solo se limitaba a observar a Doble D solo con el filo de los ojos

-realmente pensaba que con ella mi vida sería algo más normal y no tendría que preocuparme por cosas que actualmente no estoy listo para afrontar, así que me dije a mi mismo que pondría aquella mascara que usaba para protegerme de ese tipo de experiencias y lo soportaría hasta que estuviera listo, siempre y cuando mi vida siguiera como estaba- decía sin ningún tipo de expresión y aun con la cabeza agachada

Kevin volteo a ver a Doble D

-pero hoy en la cafetería, me di cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera aquella sencilla vida que llevaba ya no podría volver, las personas a mi alrededor estaban cambiando- el baile de primavera donde había bailado con Nazz y Eddy con sus planes para conseguir chicas habían pasado por su mente

- aquellas personas a mí al rededor querían experimentar cosas nuevas- los recuerdos de la confesión de Kevin y de Marie tratando de besarlo se sumaron también – simplemente a la máscara que puse para evitar que todo eso me afectara se quebró sin ninguna dificultad- dijo con voz ahogada y Kevin se sorprendió a l ver que del rostro agachado de EDD las lágrimas empezaban a caer

- simplemente no pude aguantar que después de que Marie tratara de forzar más esas experiencias tú te acercaras a mí de una forma diferente a la que conocía mientras todas esa situación estaba sofocándome, así que Salí corriendo- se cubrió el rostro con una mano – sin darme cuenta todos ya habían evolucionado, Eddy, Nazz, Marie e incluso tú.. Todos tenían diferentes caminos y ¡Me había quedado completamente solo en mi deseo de seguir un niño que se esforzaba en la escuela!- dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar- por primera vez me di cuenta que el estudio no lo era todo, cada uno de ustedes había desarrollado algo de lo que yo carecía y eso me asustaba- el sollozo se hizo más fuerte y Kevin no dudo en levantarse para agacharse mientras doblaba una rodilla para estar a la altura de Doble D puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico de gorro negro

Doble D se sorprendió ante el gesto, pensando que quizás había dicho algo molesto y levanto el rostro con lágrimas, Kevin lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Doble D no podía descifrar esa mirada pero por segunda vez podía ver el lunar en el ojo de Kevin, abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando Kevin se acercó más

-¡Plaf!- el sonido de una fuerte bofetada rezumbo por toda la habitación

Doble D sentía que su mejilla izquierda ardía, y estaba completamente sorprendido, nadie nunca le había dado una bofetada, volteo a mirar a Kevin colocando su mano en la mejilla sin comprenderlo

-se supone eres un genio !usa la cabeza!, no tienes por qué dejar de ser quien eres para complacer a los demás con sus deseos, si te sientes inseguro con respecto a pasar por algo que no quieres no hay ningún problema con ello no tienes que hacerlo, te cuestionas lo que quieres y por primera vez te das cuenta que el estudio no lo es todo, para mí eso es signo de que también tu estas evolucionando- le decía Kevin decidido mientras se levantaba

-vas a estar receptivo de ahora en adelante a todo esto porque te has dado cuenta que la escuela no es lo único que hace crecer a una persona, nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar a hacer algo más… además… no estás solo, yo también quiero mejorar como persona-dijo Kevin esquivando su mirada y Doble D recordó el comportamiento que Kevin había tenido las últimas semanas- tienes amigos, eso lo hace más fácil, no estás solo, el resto de los Edd's también está ahí para ti- dijo Kevin más tranquilo- si decides empezar desde cero estoy seguro de que todos estarían felices de ayudarte, así que anímate un poco y ten confianza porque… eres una persona maravillosa- dijo al final sonriendo

Doble D realmente estaba sorprendido aquello no lo había visto venir para nada, la mejilla aun le dolía, pero la sensación que lo atormentaba hacia un momento había desaparecido, aquello que Kevin le había dicho era verdad pero no lo había visto entre todos esos abismos que el había construido, a pesar de que todos pudieran haber elegido caminos distintos y el suyo había sido más corto en cuanto a experiencia siempre podría trazar un nuevo en compañía de sus amigos, de Eddy de Ed y ahora también en compañía de Kevin, Doble D sonrío desde su corazón, y recordó que solo había sonreído de esa forma dos veces en su vida, cuando sus padres le habían dedicado completamente uno de sus días a él y cuando Eddy ,Ed y el juraron ser los mejores amigos de camino hacia la feria a gogo en busca del hermano mayor de Eddy, pero aunque aquella situación no era ni remotamente parecida a las pasadas para Doble D había sido muy especial, puesto que ahora sabía que podía por primera vez ser el mismo con alguien más y de todas las personas que pensó que podrían ayudarlo a superar eso, había sido Kevin el primero en mostrarle su apoyo

Kevin al ver a Doble D feliz no pudo evitar sonreír también

Ambos salieron rápidamente de la escuela puesto que ya era muy tarde y el conserje se asustó al ver a dos chicos solos en el vestidor mientras la ropa de uno de ellos estaba secándose en una de las bancas y ambos chicos parecían verse muy felices

Las nubes que habían estado tapando las estrellas por fin se alejaban y por primera vez, Doble D pensaba que el cielo nocturno nunca se había visto mejor, ambos llegaron a donde debían separarse para cada uno irse a su respectiva casa

-Entonces nos vemos mañana… amigo- dijo Doble D mientras sonreía y le extendía la mano Kevin

Kevin la tomo sin dudar y sonrío gentilmente- hasta mañana- fue lo único que dijo y Doble D se metió mientras oía que Kevin decía amigo, extrañamente se sentía uy feliz, no solo Marie ya no lo había molestado y aunque aún le preocupaba que aquella situación todavía no terminaba, se había dado cuenta de que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos para enfrentarlo… además finalmente podía ser el mismo con alguien más… alguien a quien el consideraba hace un par de meses como un brabucón si sentido y con malos modales, realmente había sido muy superficial al juzgarlo de esa manera… quizás perder aquella mascara no había sido tan malo después de todo, aquella noche Doble D aunque no guardo ninguna de las notas de sus padres, sintió que realmente ya no tendría propósito el seguir haciéndolo, por fin podría dejar de sentirse solo y demostrar que el también podría florecer al igual que aquella hermosa planta que le habían regalado hacía ya más de tres meses

Desde ese día Kevin y Doble D empezaron a juntarse más y más aunque ni para Marie ni para el resto de los Edd's esto resultaba agradable

A los dos chicos se les veía más juntos por la escuela… por lo menos en cada clase en la cual se encontraban formaban equipo, ahora no solo eran compañeros en biología, calculo y física, si no que también se ayudaban mutuamente para los diferentes exámenes.. Todo claro siendo simples amigos

Doble D se sentía cómodo y tranquilo, la compañía de Kevin era realmente interesante, sobre todo porque desconocía muchas cosas del pelirrojo que le habían hecho creer que eral alguien inculto y poco amable, como que la razón de que le tuviera miedo al hermano de Eddy era porque realmente había creído todo lo que Eddy le había dicho o que no era tan malo en algebra y geografía, además de la compulsiva obsesión que tenía con los vehículos de dos llantas, también había descubierto que a ambos les gustaba la ingeniería automotriz aunque Doble D acordó jamás subirse a aquella moto, a la cual Kevin le había invitado a dar un paseo por el estacionamiento, a veces quedaban de irse caminando a casa y Doble D había accedido a ser el tutor de Kevin en ciertas materias que se le complicaban, es mas en su esfuerzo por no quedarse atrás e ir evolucionando al igual que todos accedió a que Kevin tratara de enseñarle a jugar béisbol solo para descubrir que de verdad no podría dedicarse a ningún deporte puesto que detener la pelota con la cara no estaba dentro de las reglas del juego y no nada más había sido béisbol si no también soccer, baloncesto o de cualquier otro tipo de deporte que involucrara una balón, pero no se sentía mal al equivocarse cuando fracasaba en algo nuevo… sabía que Kevin no se burlaría aunque a veces parecía que realmente se esforzaba por no reírse, ambos se llevaban muy bien eso era cierto

Doble D no se había sentido tan cómodo desde hacía mucho, su vida aunque ya no era como la de antes, de alguna forma se había vuelto más alegre y no había preocupaciones por que Marie se acercara, desde aquella discusión que había oído que Kevin tuvo con ella en los vestidores de hombres no se había acercado más … quizás Nathan y Kevin tenían que ver algo con eso y aunque se juntaba con los Edds también Eddy había notado que pasaba mucho tiempo con Kevin, prefería no decir nada debido a que lo veía contento y así la tranquilidad y calma de los días de Doble D pasaban rápidamente

Hasta que un día mientras Kevin y Doble D se dirían a casa, Kevin dijo algo que captó la atención del chico con gorro negro

- Edd me preguntaba si algún día te gustaría salir a comer algo- dijo mientras se detenia volteando

Doble D lo miro, y recordó aquel momento donde Kevin le había dicho que le quería hacía ya varios meses -¿a comer algo?- repitió nervioso y su corazón dio un brinco

- si… cuando quieras salir, ¡yo invito!- decía Kevin mientras sonreía

A Doble D todo esto le resultó extraño porque por primera vez se sintió muy feliz de que Kevin le propusiera algo más allá de solo estudiar, practicar o hablar de tarea, su corazón latió rápidamente y sintiendo un ligero sonrojo en su rostro lo único que pudo decir fue un corto- gracias- mientras agachaba la vista para seguir caminando en dirección a su casa junto con Kevin sintiendo que su cara estaba completamente roja

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

_por fin! lo que todo mundo esperaba desde hace como 4 capitulos, que edd se acercara a kevin :D y solo le costo.. casi medio año escolar XD esperen ansiosos el siguiente capitulo y si alguien quiere dejarme un review es bienvenido como siempre :D espero que les haya gustado, besitos!_

_._

_._

_._

_por cierto me preguntaba si alguien noto el cameo del Reverse! Keveed en el capitulo anterior, por que me preguntaba si deberia escribir un fan fic sobre esos dos... ustedes que piensan?_


	8. Chapter 8

_asi que aqui estamos! como prometi el 8 capitulo :D fue extremandamente largo y doloroso escribirlo... no se si esta bien escrito asi que esepro que les agrade :P ya casi acaba esta historia y quizas pronto pueda escribir el reverse :) en fin.. disfrutenlo!_

* * *

.

.

.

Los vestidores de los chicos estaban oscuros y la luz de la luna entraba por una de las rejillas, en una de las bancas dos chicos estaban sentados, uno de cabello rojo con ojos verdes mientras el de al lado era un chico con gorro negro que estaba cubierto por una toalla, aquel chico se veía muy triste y aunque su rostro estaba cabizbajo, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y brillaban con la poca luz que entraba, el chico que estaba a su lado se levantó preocupado y se puso a su altura doblando una de sus rodillas, coloco una mano en su hombro y el chico de gorro negro levanto su rostro sorprendido aun con lágrimas cayendo, el pelirrojo se acercó más y el de gorro negro se sorprendió puesto que estaba muy cerca… casi podía ver los detalles de sus ojos aunque no podia descifrar su mirada, sin dudarlo el pelirrojo abrazo al de gorra negra por los hombros mientras lo levantaba, asombrado el de gorro negro se dejó abrazar para despues recargar el rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo las lágrimas aún estaban en sus ojos pero ya no se sentía trizte…

se sentía seguro…

se sentía bien…

poso sus manos en la espalda de la otra persona podía sentir la calidez de quien lo abrazaba y la forma del cuerpo… cerro sus brazos completando el abrazo, sentía el peso de la persona y el cariño que le transmitía esa presencia

se sintió feliz… y sonrio contra el hombro del otro chico

aquellos abismos que haba construido ya no estaban, era como si la alegría que sentía cada uno de los dos al compartir ese momento se desprendiera del cuerpo y lo hiciera flotar mas alla de todo… las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos pero no eran de tristeza… ahora lo entendía… suspiro lentamente

-no necesito nada mas-

Aquel pensamiento era como si una brisa de aire soplara dentro de su corazón y se dejo llevar

.

.

.

VIP VIP VIP VIP VIP VIP

La alarma del reloj resonaba por toda la habitación

Doble D abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintiéndose relajado…todo había sido producto de una ensoñación y se volteo para apagar la alarma… aquel sueño se había presentado otra vez, era la tercera vez que había alucinado con aquella noche cuando confió en Kevin… aunque todo lo que sucedía en aquel sueño era completamente distinto a lo que realmente había pasado…

-¿por qué sería que vuelvo a soñar con aquella ocasión?- aun sentía los rezagos del REM y su mente no pensaba con claridad, los ojos se le cerraban, tomo una toalla y su kit especial que tenía para ese momento de su día y se dirigió a la ducha, realmente era muy extraño que volviera a tener el mismo episodio subconsciente una y otra vez pero… peculiarmente se sentía feliz en aquel sueño, podía sentir todo lo que aquella persona quería decirle solo con un abrazo… y le causaba inquietud que soñara con tener un contacto físico con alguien cuando generalmente no dejaba que nadie se le acercara

-buenos días Jim- dijo aun adormilado a su cactus- buenos días mí no tan pequeño secreto- le dijo a la Mammillaria para después salir de la habitación

Reamente se sentía muy feliz en aquella ensoñación… alguien lo abrazaba y se sentía querido por primera vez… lo curioso era que esa persona era Kevin, alguien a quien a ahora consideraba una de las mejores influencias en su vida… y curiosamente Kevin era un chico, aunque eso parecía no molestarle… y lo que era más curioso todavía era que él se sentía doblemente feliz porque fuera Kevin "el chico" quien lo abrazaba…

Un sonido seco se oyó por el pasillo, el kit que Doble D llevaba en sus manos para su ducha, se había caído de repente y todo lo que llevaba dentro se había esparcido por el resto del pasillo

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y mostraban consternación, un momento ¿acaso se había sentido feliz porque alguien lo abrazara?, si eso era normal después de todo un abrazo es provoca un aumento de hemoglobina en la sangre, facilitando el transporte de oxígeno a todas las células del cuerpo.… hasta ahí es bastante bueno sentirse feliz por un abrazo… pero si se sentía feliz de que otro chico le abrazara y en contrario el había correspondido doblemente feliz ese abrazo entonces eso significaba que acaso… el …. la palabra "Homo" paso por su cabeza

-¡¿yo?! ¡No!... ¡no puede ser!- su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado y acongojado,… ¿él era así?, ¡no! ¡No había probabilidades de que el fuera así! Pero era cierto que se alegraba de tener la compañía de Kevin en el día- con trabajo levanto las cosas del piso para seguir con su caminata a la ducha- y también era cierto que no hacía lo mismo que los demás estereotipos masculinos, como deportes, congeniar con el género femenino o pretender ser un macho alfa, además de que no era bueno en actividades físicas, como deportes, congeniar con el género femenino o pretender ser un macho alfa… pero el hecho de que no hiciera algo como deportes, congeniar con el género femenino o pretender ser un macho alfa, no implicaba que él tuviera que ser… así…¿n-no?

Sus manos temblaban y Doble D hizo su rutina diaria, cuestionándose todas esas inquietudes y realizando un análisis completo de su vida íntima y las relaciones personales que había tenido a lo largo de ella, relaciones que solo descubrió que más allá de Nazz, Sara y Marie todas sus relaciones se ubicaban con el sexo masculino así que la última pregunta que se hizo doble d no dejo su cabeza en toda la mañana hasta que llego a la escuela

Las clases fueron normales Doble D agradeció que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en raras implicaciones durante el transcurso del día, así que no le tomo tanta importancia al pensamiento de la mañana y a el sueño que había tenido, aún tenía que compartir algunas clases con Kevin y como había sido desde ya tiempo ambos eran equipo, fue el primero en llegar al salón así que se sentó en su banca característica y se dispuso a sacar sus cosas para la clase

-¡EDD hombre necesito tu ayuda!- dijo Kevin sorprendiendo a Doble D, mientras llegaba corriendo con un papel en su mano – no entiendo la última parte de la tarea y necesito que me ayudes- dijo mientras señalaba apresuradamente el pedazo del papel para después dejarla en la banca de Doble D colocándose a un lado de el para ver mejor cual era el error que Doble D le señalaba

Doble D levanto el papel y empezó a revisarlo, todo parecía normal, las aristas estaban bien y realmente pensaba que no era porque no hubiera entendido como realizar el problema, sino que lo único que había fallado era…- ¡ah! ¡Aquí está el error!- dijo Doble D sonriente señalando con el dedo índice el error

-¿dónde?- dijo Kevin acercándose mucho más y se recargo sobre el hombro de Edd para ver mejor

THUMP THUMP

Fue lo que el corazón de Doble D sintio y abrió un poco más los ojos, podia sentir como la mano de Kevin apretaba firmemente su hombro, sin saber por qué recordó el sueño y esto hizo que se pusiera completamente nervioso

-¿Donde?- dijo Kevin normalmente mientras volteaba a verlo

-a-a-ahí- dijo mientras señalaba el error y su mano temblaba- l-l-la comp-roba-cion

-¡ah ya!- dijo mientras tomaba el papel sonrientemente y se retiraba de detrás de Doble D, el cual agradeció el gesto mientras y respiraba tranquilo, un aroma llegaba a su nariz… la menta del shampoo de Kevin… ¿Tan cerca había estado?, Doble D apretó los labios nervioso

Kevin se sentó en la banca de enfrente mientras se disponía a corregir el error en su tarea, pero Doble D no podía evitar mirarlo, se había sentido raro al darse cuenta de que aquella acción que Kevin hizo fue involuntaria y sin quererlo había hecho saltar a su pequeño corazón, eso sumado al sueño estaban haciendo que una alarma sonara en la cabeza de Doble D

Así la clase dio inicio y aunque no había nada interesante durante la misma, a lo largo del día aquellas pequeñas acciones se habían repetido dando como resultado el mismo patrón en órgano cardiaco de Doble D… Kevin hacia algo sin darse cuenta del efecto que esto provocaba ahora en Edd que nervioso solo empezaba a evitar aquellas situaciones, como cuando sin querer al entrar en el lavabo para hombres no se había dado cuenta de que el piso estaba mojado y se haba resbalado aunque Kevin apareció misteriosamente y lo sostuvo del brazo para que no fuera a caer, a lo cual Doble D se soltó rápidamente alegando que tenía que entrar rápido al lavabo, o como en biología que al tratar de llevar todo el material para la práctica, había hecho un verdadero caos pues sus brazos no soportaban tanto peso y el material delicado casi se venía abajo junto con él, hasta que Kevin lo tomo por las manos ayudándolo y ofreciéndose a cargarlo todo mientras empezaba a quitarle las cosas de las manos, a lo que Edd respondió con un corto y nervioso "no gracias" evitando mirar a los ojos a Kevin para después correr hacia la mesa, en geografía los habían llevado al auditorio para ver una película de las placas tectónicas ambos habían planeado sentarse juntos, cuando al recargarse Kevin sin querer poso su mano sobre la de Doble D, el cual la quito inmediatamente y solo se recorrió hacia el lado contrario de Kevin lo mas que le permitía el asiento… todo claro discretamente

Ahora estaban juntos en literatura, clase en la cual Kevin se había levantado a leer un poema de Emily Dickinson al cual nadie en la clase parecía interesarle, sin embargo Doble D no había podido dejar de prestar atención y le parecía increíble cómo era que nunca había notado que Kevin podía declinar un poema tan bien, solo para darse cuenta un minuto después de que lo que realmente había admirado de aquella forma en que Kevin leía, era la forma en que se habían movido sus labios al decir aquella prosa así que inmediatamente quito la vista, preocupado y ruborizado

Esos sucesos estaban pasando con mas frecuencia a lo largo del día, y para distraerse Doble D había decidido hacer casi todas las tareas del consejo estudiantil, esto solo para evitar que su mente estuviera construyendo ideas erróneas sobre la buena relación estudiantil que llevaba con Kevin, así que le encomendaron llevar unas cosas a uno de los salones del edifico alto cuyas ventanas daban hacia el estadio, las clases ya habían terminado y ahora Doble D solo tendría que dejar el material del siguiente día y podría irse a casa, con suerte alcanzaría a Eddy y Ed, -debería volver a pasar más tiempo con ellos- se dijo mientras se dirija con la caja llena de materiales al salón, cruzo por una ventana que daba a hacia el estadio

Un silbido se oyó a lo lejos junto con un grito

-¡Kevin! ¡Te dije que la jugada es por la derecha!- la voz del entrenador resonaba por el estadio y llego a oídos de Doble D

Doble D volteo hacia la ventana, coloco la caja en el piso y se asomo

El viento soplaba suavemente y aunque aún era temporada de lluvia lo que ávidamente hacia que hiciera frio, el viento era refrescante, así que se detuvo un momento para admirar como jugaba el equipo de la escuela

- Realmente nunca los había visto jugar detenidamente- Kevin le había explicado en una de sus conversaciones que el futbol era un deporte complejo, algo que solo puede comparase con una batalla de la edad media, Doble D en aquel momento creyó que eso era una exageración

Sin querer volteo hacia donde se encontraba el capitán, recordó aquellos episodios de la mañana y se sintió confundido

- hmmm- decía mientras se recargaba en la ventana con ambos brazos poniendo su mentón sobre ellos- ¿porque me siento así?- se preguntó mientras observaba que el quipo practicaba una táctica de defensa- mi corazón brinco en aquella ocasión y mi cerebro no puede concentrarse para decir algo coherente cuando estoy cerca de Kevin, ese sueño solo pasa últimamente por mi cabeza y estoy nervioso… nunca me había sentido así- se dijo preocupado mientras cerraba los ojos

Un momento después abrió los ojos sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo

-¿no será?, ¿acaso? …no será acaso esto a lo que llaman….- una palabra empezó a ocupar espacio en su cabeza

AMOR

HOMO

Las palabras daban vueltas por toda la cabeza de Doble D y su cara mostraba horror

-no lo creo- dijo restándole importancia en tono de broma, enfoco específicamente a Kevin que en ese instante se quitaba el casco para limpiarse el sudor de la frente con el brazo … simplemente después sentía que su cara estaba muy roja así que se apartó rápidamente de la ventana, para continuar con su camino

Llego hasta el salón y abrió la puerta

-¿me pasara con todos los demás chicos?, nunca me había percatado- decía mientras dejaba la caja junto al escritorio y se sentaba en una de las bancas recostándose sobre sus brazos.- es tan extraño las veces que me había sentido así de nervioso era cuando estaba Nazz cerca, e incluso Marie alguna vez, definitivamente sabía que sentía algo por ellas además en aquella ocasión cuando Eddy me beso por petición de Kevin no sentí nada - me pregunto cuándo es que empezó a surgir todo esto- cerro sus ojos

- ¡Hola Doble D! ¿Qué haces aquí?- decía una voz que Edd conocía, mientras despertaba y miraba hacia la puerta

- ¡saludos Owen!, solo estaba descansando un poco – dijo tranquilamente- ¿cómo está tu ahmm… ariocarpo?- pregunto y se extrañó al notar que de pronto aprecia que su mente no podía pensar en madamas que lo que pasaba con Kevin

- Mucho mejor la verdad es que la he cuidado bastante bien- dijo sonriendo orgulloso y acercándose al lugar de Doble D

- Ya veo- dijo Edd tranquilamente, mientras volvía a recostarse en sus brazos por alguna razón ahora la botánica no parecían importante tanto, aun cuando eran su pasión

- ¿te encuentras bien Edd?, últimamente no pareces ser tú mismo, incluso te juntas más con aquel, fantoche – decía Owen molesto ante la última frase recordó aquella riña en el laboratorio de biología

- Estoy bien de verdad- dijo para después suspirar lentamente

- ¿Te duele algo?- dijo Owen preocupado- ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?- pero Doble D solo tenía una mirada distante

- Me pregunto cuando fue que mis emociones empezaron a cambiar, ¿eso significaba que el podría ser diferente?, pero si eso era verdad entonces todo aquello que sentía tendría que responder hacia diferentes personas también, al menos esa era su hipótesis

Doble D cerro los ojos frustrado

- ¿Edd?- dijo Owen preocupándose de verdad

Doble D volteo a mirarlo con intensidad Owen que estaba de pie junto a él, nunca había visto a Edd mirar a alguien así y se sintió nervioso de repente, sin esperarlo Doble D lo abrazo por la cintura sin levantarse de la silla, mientras cerraba los ojos

Owen dio un brinco pero no se zafó del abrazo de Doble D, así que solo se quedó perplejo con los brazos levantados y con cierto sonrojo

Por la mente de Edd pasaban muchas cosas- … pues parece ser que mi corazón no late más rápidamente, no me pongo más nervioso y estoy pensando coherentemente, eso quiere decir que no soy así, puesto que lo que me pasa no responde a ningún otro chico – se decía a si mismo de una forma analítica

-¡D-D-D-D-D-D-Do-ble-d! – decía Owen aturdido

-hmm…pero si esto no responde a ningún otro chico… eso significa que- sintió que alguien lo jalaba con brusquedad del suéter para despegarlos a él y a Owen , sorprendido volteo - solo responde a Kevin- penso mientras veía que el chico de gorra roja acaba con aquel "experimento"

Owen aun no salía del shock de aquel abrazo, mientras Kevin lo empujaba lejos de Doble D, aunque para Edd aquella expresión paso desapercibida

-¿Kevin que haces aquí?- dijo Doble D, sorprendido pro que hacia un instante estaba entrenando… ¿acaso sabía que precisamente estaba pensando en él?

-termino la práctica y supe que andabas por aquí…pensaba que podríamos ir juntos a casa- dijo molesto mientras aun sujetaba a Doble D por el suéter y veía con desprecio a Owen que yacía tirado en una de las bancas sin salir del shock todavía

-¿perdón?-dijo Doble D sorprendido y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kevin sin éxito

-caminar a casa Doble D, caminar a casa- dijo aun molesto volteando a verlo y jalándolo del suéter para salir del salón

-¡E-e-espera Kevin! Owen no se levantó debemos ver si está bien- dijo preocupado

-Kevin volteo a verlo molesto mientras lo soltaba del cuello en la puerta del salón- el estará bien ¡vamonos!- y sin que Doble d lo esperara Kevin lo tomo de la mano para llevárselo de ahí

THUMP THUMP

Doble D se ruborizo completamente, recordando todo lo que había sucedido y su pequeño experimento de hacia un momento, solo podía ver la mano de Kevin sujetando la suya…y se sentía nervioso… definitivamente aquella emoción repentina solo respondía a Kevin ahora ya lo había comprobado

Se soltó bruscamente, sorprendiendo al chico de gorra roja

-¿estás bien Doble D?- dijo confundido al notar la brusquedad con la que se soltó el de gorro negro

-S-si… no pasa nada- dijo Doble D agachando el rostro mientras caminaba rápido tratando de dejar aquella situación atrás, Kevin lo miro un momento, reacomodo su gorra mientras meditaba un poco…pero después lo alcanzo

Ambos caminaron juntos a casa en silencio, Doble D no sabia de que hablar y no podía evitar pesar en todo lo que aquel día había sucedido, su mente estaba tan ocupada que no noto cuando llegaron al punto en el que se dividían y el simplemente había seguido caminando

Kevin lo miro serio mientras Doble D simplemente se había seguido de largo sin notar que había llegado a casa

- ¿Edd que es lo que tiene?—dijo Kevin haciendo reaccionar a Doble D que iba como medio metro delante de él, volteo sorprendido al darse cuenta que se había seguido de largo mientras fingía que nada pasaba- me has estado evitando todo el día- solto sin más – ¿hize algo malo?- dijo tranquilamente aunque también podía oírse algo de seriedad en su tono de voz

Edd no sabía que contestar -N-no, es cier-

- Si lo es me has estado evitando todo el día y quiero saber a qué se debe- pregunto Kevin mientras se acercaba a Doble D extendiendo su mano para tocar su gorro

Doble D se sintió ofuscado, veía la mano de Kevin que se acercaba y sintió que todas aquellas emociones que se habían manifestado a lo largo del día y desde hacía un par de semanas, habían salido a flote y simplemente se atemorizo así que con los mismos reflejos que había mostrado al evitar que Marie lo besara había bloqueado el contacto de Kevin cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos sorprendido por lo que había hecho mientras miraba como Kevin también estaba estupefacto con el brazo aun arriba

-!d-d-disculpa!- dijo Doble D sin saber que más decir-!n-no tengo nada! – y entro a su casa corriendo solo para ver como Kevin seguía aun sin reaccionar mientras el cerraba la puerta de la entrada

Ese había sido el principio… aunque los días habían pasado con normalidad y Kevin no menciono nada de aquel día, Doble D súbitamente decidió que debía distanciarse un poco más del pelirrojo, tanto tiempo cerca de él estaba confundiéndolo… había olvidado que la razón de confiar el uno en el otro era que simplemente fueran amigos y ahora ya lo eran, pero en ninguna parte de aquel supuesto acuerdo quedaba escrito que ambos debían compartirlo todo y estar siempre juntos, así que lo que hizo fue reducir un poco más el tiempo que pasaba con Kevin limitándolo a las clases que compartían y las tutorías que llevaban simplemente para despedirse como un rayo y "brindar" ese tiempo que sobraba a cosas más productivas, además la gente después de sobrevivir al shock inicial en el cual notaban que el capitán del equipo de futbol americano se juntaba con el alumno estrella empezaban a decir que realmente hacían una buena pareja … Doble D encontró aquel comentario muy vergonzoso sin querer ahondar más en el sentido de esa frase

Así que las siguientes semanas pasaron de esta forma, solo compartía tiempo con Kevin para lo que era necesario y agradecía que el pelirrojo no se hubiera enfadado por aquel incidente que tuvieron cuando se fueron juntos a casa,

Si, aun le daba asesorías, si ,aun hacían equipo en clase pero eso era todo, había pensado que debía volver a ver a mejorar su amistad con Eddy y Ed de esta forma Doble D se sentía más cómodo puesto que aquella sensación parecía que ya no ocupaba tanto tiempo su mente, así que se alegraba de que aquella confusión se fuera desvaneciendo con el pasar de los días- parece que va a llover- se dijo mientras veía las nubes que estaban casi negras por las ventana, esa tarde tenia tutoría con Kevin y apenas iba justo a tiempo para aquella cita… estudiantil

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Kevin ahí -¡ah! Saludos Kevin, llegaste bastante temprano- decía Doble D sonriendo mientras entraba al salón- pensaba que habíamos quedado a las 3- dijo mientas comprobaba su reloj que marcaba las 2: 45, aun no era el tiempo- cuanto tiempo llevara aquí- se preguntó volviendo para mirar a Kevin que veía atentamente los papeles que tenía sobre el pupitre -¿te falta mucho por terminar?...¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo llegando hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo sentado y coloco sus brazos por detrás de la espalda

- Kevin no levanto la mirada y solo se limitó a contestar- gracias pero ya casi termino- Doble D se extrañó un poco por que no había ningún tipo de expresión en aquella voz y volteo para mirar hacia el trabajo que el pelirrojo tenía que entregar, estaba en blanco - será mejor que me vaya, tengo un compromiso- dijo Kevin súbitamente recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de ahí sin despedirse

Doble D se sintió frustrado, últimamente Kevin parecía evitarlo y Edd tenía la impresión que realmente aquel día que fueron juntos a casa si le había afectado a Kevin, se sentó en el pupitre que había estado ocupando el pelirrojo hacia un momento, parecía que después de todo no eran los días cómodos y perfectos que Doble D recordaba puesto que tampoco era la primera vez desde aquel día que se repetía ese tipo de incidentes, era cierto que Doble D se había distanciado, pero no quería terminar esa amistad, solo lo había reducido a lo necesario para evitar malos entendidos y confusiones en el futuro, quizás Kevin después de aquel día también quería hacer lo mismo, así que suponía que era probable que en el futuro ellos dos pasaran mucho menos tiempo juntos… y eso era bueno… finalmente ambos no eran madamas que amigos… no iba a estar feliz todo el tiempo solo por estar con el… ¿no?

Quiero decir después de todo… eso era lo que Edd había querido al tomar la decisión de solo tener la amistad de Kevin… pero si eso era cierto entonces por qué no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste ante este último pensamiento

-¡ahí estas cabeza de calcetín!- había gritado Eddy- ¡cuéntalo! ¡cuéntalo!- Decía apresuradamente pero al ver la cara que Doble D tenia sintió que algo había pasado nuevamente- ¿y ahora porque esa cara?- no nada Eddy estoy bien- Eddy puso mala cara como siempre y Doble D se puso a contar el dinero tratando de distraerse de aquel pensamiento en el cual tanteaba la posibilidad de que Kevin no pasaría más tiempo con él- son ¡3 300 dólares Eddy!- a Eddy le brillaron los ojos-¡las vegas aquí vamos!- decía mientras le quitaba el dinero a Doble D y salía corriendo aunque en la puerta se detuvo y miro en dirección hacia doble d- Edd sabes que hagas lo que hagas Ed y yo estaremos ahí apoyándote- dijo seriamente, a Doble D le sorprendió ver tal seriedad de Eddy y solo dijo –si- aunque estaba anonadado, Eddy salió corriendo en dirección a la prefectura

Doble D, se sintió feliz por un instante había olvidado que Eddy y Ed también estaban ahí para él y se sentía tranquilo con respecto a aquella remuneración económica que había salido de su sufrir, si bien aún quería ganar las notas, la verdad es que ya no le importaba, hacia un tiempo alguien le había hecho comprender que no importaba si no era el alumno más sobresaliente de la clase y que podía dejar de pretender que lo era para buscar su propia felicidad, recordó la bofetada que le habían dado en aquella ocasión y se tocó la mejilla nuevamente… esa persona había sido Kevin y el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacia un momento hizo que se entristeciera mucho mas

-quizás solo está pasando por un mal momento… debería preguntarle- dijo tratando de tomar valor, era Kevin después de todo y si algo le había enseñado el pelirrojo era que como su amigo él no lo dañaría, sin embargo no encontró la situación ideal para poder hablar con el pelirrojo de lo que sucedía, no porque no quisiera no, o le diera miedo de que Kevin pudiera tomarlo a mal, sino porque realmente no podía, por alguna razón parecía ser que algo siempre se interponía al momento de preguntar, tareas del comité estudiantil, talleres y preparativos para las clases, cuestiones de juntas para la clausura del evento de recaudación de fondos, etc y etc… así que aquellas acciones que ambos tomaban simplemente hicieron que la distancia entre ellos creciera sin que Doble D aunque estaba muy consternado pudiera hacer algo al respecto

Los meses lluviosos estaban por terminar, y la escuela se sentía fría y húmeda, las personas salían lo más rápido posible para evitar que la lluvia los alcanzara puesto que últimamente esa llovizna parecía convertirse en nieve

Doble D caminaba en dirección hacia uno de los salones, tenía clase de geografía y si no hubiera sido por Eddy que insistía en que sabotearan los planes de los demás, a lo cual él se había opuesto rotundamente, hubiera llegado temprano a clase,

El sonido de sus caminar apresurado resonaba en el pasillo vacío y por las ventanas la lluvia era muy tupida, vio que alguien venia en dirección contraía… era Kevin, venía directo hacia el

Doble D se detuvo un momento… esta podría ser la oportunidad para hablar- se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía- probablemente todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días, la actitud fría de Kevin, el no poder volver a hacer equipo o que no se viertan para nada había sido solo un error- se repitió con esperanza, sin embargo cuando Kevin paso de forma lenta junto a Doble D camino de largo sin siquiera mirarle

Silencio total

-¡¿por qué?!- grito Doble D en su cabeza con dolor complemente inmovilizado, después agacho el rostro y apretó los puños ¿que debía hacer en aquella situación?, nunca se había planteado que aquello pudiera pasar, lo único que quería era que su amistad saliera intacta… tenía miedo… no entendía las relaciones personales, y aunque contaba con amigos como ED o EDD nunca había pasado por algo similar, así que no tenía ningún tipo de referencia para saber cómo actuar ante aquella situación

Pensaba que con Kevin estaba bien así como estaba… una amistad simplemente y ya, la imagen de ellos estrechando sus manos aquel día del vestidor de hombres apareció en su mente

Ahora contemplaba la idea de que quizás para el pelirrojo eso no bastaba, la confesión y lo cerca que el pelirrojo había estado de él los dias anteriores se volvieron presentes…

Así que él no hubiera mencionado ni en una sola ocasión nada respecto a la confesión del pelirrojo hacia un tiempo y que se haya distanciado sin más de él eran la causa probable de que Kevin simplemente decidiera… ya no intentar estar cerca de Edd… Doble D sintió un vacío dentro de sí mismo, aquellos abismos que construía regresaban nuevamente

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Doble D no evitaba preguntarse lo que podría hacer para remediar todo lo que estaba pasando así que sin quitarle la vista a Kevin durante todo el día tomo una decisión, apenas estaba siendo consciente de que quizás podría sentir algo por el pelirrojo aunque aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, sabía que quería arreglar las cosas con Kevin sí, pero no lo que eso conllevaría

Doble D se encontraba en clase de gimnasia y estaban haciendo calentamiento, que para desgracia de Doble D era lo único que en cuanto a deportes podía a hacer

-Doble d- una chica bajita le hablo

-ah Anna que sucede- decía Doble D saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿tú y Kevin ya no se llevan tan bien verdad?- Doble D sintió un shock de repente, ¿acaso todo era tan obvio?

- es que me preguntaba si aunque tú ya no pasabas tanto tiempo con él, podrías decirme si tiene un interés romántico- dijo la pequeña chica sonrojándose y volteando a ver al capitán del equipo de futbol

Doble D se sorprendió- es que bueno me gustaría saber para ver si podría intentar acercarme a el- dijo la chica bajita

-¿están hablando de Kevin?,- dijo otra de las amigas de la chica acercándose a Doble D y Anna -Nat me lo conto algo el otro día- Doble D se había puesto nervioso por lo que una fuente tan cercana a Kevin podría haber comentado- le pregunte directamente si había alguien por quien Kevin se interesara, puesto que era muy popular- Doble D centro su atención- pero lo único que hizo Nat fue reír a carcajadas y luego se fue, ¿no sabrás acaso de quien era que no quería decir Doble D?- decía la otra chica que se les había unido

Doble D miro a las dos chicas un momento, luego se quedó pensando y trato de unir todas las piezas el extraño comportamiento de Kevin, lo que acaban de contarle… de cierta forma había pensado en eso mientras meditaba la noche anterior lo que había pasado en aquel pasillo cuando Kevin lo ignoro completamente y a la conclusión a la que había llegado era que, al no haber dado una respuesta a su confesión, después de que Kevin lo había ayudado y simplemente decidieron ser amigos… quizás Kevin se había cansado de intentar acercarse a el… ahora que lo pensaba… Kevin le había confesado que le gustaba hacia casi un año… cuando aún no se conocían muy bien, ahora que quizás finalmente ambos se habían hecho más cercanos y pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos en algún momento… se había dado cuenta de que realmente .. no era su tipo, así que sencillamente esa confesión se había perdido en algún lugar del tiempo

Sintió como su corazón dolía…Doble D se deprimió sin saber por qué y el resto de la clase estuvo algo callado, para sorpresa de las dos chicas que se retiraron preguntándose qué era lo que a Edd le sucedía puesto que no contesto

-Probablemente lamenta haberme dicho que me quería cuando realmente no me conocía- se decía Doble D así mismo, después de que la clase de gimnasia termino fue un tiempo a ayudar en la biblioteca mientras meditaba-después de todo quizás yo no soy como pensaba que era, no soy bueno para ninguna actividad física y tampoco trataba de entender a lo que él quería dedicarse, realmente quizás se decepciono de mi-

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, Kevin le había dicho cuando lo abofeteo en el vestidor de hombres, que Doble D no tenía por qué darle gusto a nadie, así que el no creía que Kevin pudiera decepcionarse de algo así y si ese era el caso el que se diera cuenta de que Edd no era como quería que fuera no era culpa de doble D

Desde aquella ocasión siempre había sido el mismo con Kevin, así que no comprendía como es que ahora que cuando finalmente podía ser el mismo con alguien más, esa persona se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba y aunque fuera así- entonces por qué no me lo dice en persona- se dijo decididamente.

Kevin iba caminando en dirección hacia su siguiente clase, Doble D lo vio a lo lejos preocupado pero mucho más decidido de lo que había estado los anteriores días decidió alcanzarlo

-Kevin- dijo firmemente caminando junto al pelirrojo

-¿qué pasa?- decía Kevin sin inmutarse para seguir caminando mientras lo ignoraba

-has estado ignorándome todo este tiempo ¿puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de tan súbita decisión?- le decía Doble D

-no es nada- decía Kevin y Doble D supo que estaba mintiendo completamente

-¿cómo que no es nada? Pensé que éramos buenos… amigos- le sujeto de la manga y vio como al decir esa última palabra hizo que Kevin abriera sus ojos con frustración

- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO ES NADA!- se soltó del agarre de Doble D con brusquedad y ocultando su rostro siguió con su camino

El cielo estaba negro y había empezado a llover

Doble D por primera vez se sintió culpable, finalmente lo comprendía… no era que kevin ya no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, sino que después de tanto tiempo era natural que el pelirrojo esperara que Edd sintiera algo por el… o que al menos le hubiera dado un sí o un no, pero Doble D no había dicho nada y simplemente, había aceptado estar cerca de alguien que le queria y súbitamente cuando se sintió confundido termino por tomar la decisión de distanciarse en un intento de quedarse en ese su pequeño momento de tranquilidad en el que ambos pretendían estar bien siendo simples amigos, las ocasiones donde Kevin lo apoyo o quiso acercarse a él pasaron por su cabeza y comprendió que era el quien realmente había sido el egoísta y quien solo había pensado en sí mismo al imaginar que en todas aquellas ocasiones que Kevin solo quería aprovecharse de él..

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y apretaba fuertemente los labios tratando de contener todo lo que sentía

los recuerdos de las últimas experiencias que había tenido con Kevin pasaron por su cabeza de manera que rebobinó hasta llegar al momento en el que Kevin le había dicho que le gustaba y había comprendido que simplemente el momento se había quedado congelado ahí por decisión de Doble D, decisión muy egoísta que estaba lastimando a Kevin y ya no podía soportarlo…

Ahora ya era casi final del ciclo escolar y aunque ambos se habían llevado muy bien, era lógico que Kevin pensara que si Doble D no iba a sentir nada por él, por mucho que le gustara su compañía tendría que abrir las alas para volar o moriría de tristeza… después de todo, aquella confesión jamás fue contestada

Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir ante este último pensamiento… como era que apenas se daba cuenta… como era que en todo ese tiempo no había entendido algo tan sencillo, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de su rostro, Doble D se quedó llorando en el pasillo de forma silenciosa apretando los puños y viendo en dirección al piso

Llego a su casa sin entusiasmo, aquel último encuentro que había tenido con Kevin realmente le había afectado pero no porque le doliera la forma en que Kevin lo hubiera tratado si no porque ahora sabía que había cometido el error de lastimar a alguien que solo le había demostrado su cariño… subió a su habitación y la luz del sol que apenas se estaba poniendo hizo que una de las plantas que estaba sobre el escritorio de Doble D brillara y atrajera su atención

Sintió que la tristeza lo invadía nuevamente y se acercó a la mammillaría, se sentó en su escritorio pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese ciclo escolar y lo que había significado la presencia de Kevin antes y ahora en su vida e hizo girar la maceta sobre su eje con una de sus manos lentamente, mientras colocaba la otra sobre su frente pensativo mirando fijamente a la planta

abrió los ojos sorprendido y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran otra vez al darse cuenta de lo que tenía frente a él, se cubrió la cara con las dos manos en un intento de contenerse pero no pudo… como es que había podido ser tan despistado

Sobre su escritorio la mammillaria que había girado con una de sus manos, mostraba orgullosa en su otro brazo el pequeño brote de una segunda flor que apenas exponía los primeros pétalos que trataban de abrirse

En aquel momento pensó que el corazón no tenía forma o tamaño y era por eso que la profundidad de lo que sentía por Kevin no había podido ser medido, no lo había visto pero era seguro que lo sentía y efectivamente solo estaba respondiendo a esa persona especial, esa era la razón del porque le había tomado tanto tiempo descubrir aquel sentimiento…

El balance de su corazón se había perdido y finalmente había comprendido que aquella persona especial le había robado el corazón

Por primera vez

Doble D acepto que estaba enamorado de Kevin

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

_Felicidades a MeroNiakeehl dedicado especialmente por tu cumpleaños :3 muchos besitos y abrazos! y a todos espero que el capitulo les haya gustado bastante... es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahorita, solo uno o dos capítulos mas aun no lo decido ,! pero serán los mas intensos así que aguarden tranquilamente :D y nuevamente si quieren dejarme un review saben que es bienvenido aunque no se como contestarlos XD si alguien me puede decir, mucho mejor por que soy como medio nueva en esto del fan fic_

_._

_._

_._

_por cierto me hicieron un par de comentarios muy interesantes :3 y mi mente cochambrosa ya esta trabajando jajaj aunque no como ustedes piensan, si escribo algo de Nat y Eddy no lo hare en este fic ;3 aun así seria interesante leerlo y fue genial que alguien me lo propusiera solo que quiero que sepan que lo estoy considerando seriamente :D, besos!_

_._

_PROX SEMANA el capitulo siguiente, si se puede antes... antes_


	9. Chapter 9

_POR FIN! POR FIN POR FIN POR FIN!, pido un disculpa a todas las personas que han seguido es fic y a las cuales decepcione al no subir rápidamente el capitulo siguiente... la verdad muchas cosas pasaron y simplemente no lo había podido continuar, enfermedades hospitales y pleitos hicieron casi imposible que pudiera sentarme a escribir... pero finalmente aquí esta la continuación.. espero que sea de su agrado y aun falta el epilogo :P ademas de que oficialmente ya estoy escribiendo el fic de Nat y Eddy jejeje asi que esperen ansiosos :D_

* * *

Faltaba casi un mes para que terminara el ciclo escolar, el tiempo había pasado volando y ahora casi era verano era época de exámenes y pronto estos marcarían el final del curso escolar así que el resultado del concurso seria anunciado finalmente

-"Atención alumnos al terminar las clases dirigirse al auditorio, los resultados del concurso serán dichos"- se oía una voz por el megáfono

Doble D iba caminando hacia clase de gimnasia junto al resto de los Edd's mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierto chico de gorra roja que iba junto a Nathan y Nazz… Eddy iba balbuceando algo acerca de lo que debería llevar para el viaje a las vegas y Ed… bueno Ed iba con Rolf preguntando sobre las gallinas

A raíz de los últimos eventos antes de salir de vacaciones por navidad, todo había cambiado bastante, la amistad tan cercana que había dicho tener con Kevin parecía que de un momento a otro se había esfumado, ahora simplemente se veían para las prácticas de laboratorio y ocasionalmente cuando tenían que trabajar en equipo… no más, Doble D se había dado cuenta de que debía ser muy difícil para Kevin estar cerca de él y quizás pensaba que si forzaba demasiado la situación terminaría por alejar a Doble D completamente

Pero también Doble D había notado que cada vez que ambos trabajan juntos su propio humor mejoraba bastante además de desear que en cada clase pudiera hacer equipo con kevin y por primera vez aceptaba que esa producción de endorfina era porque tenía un momento a solas con el pelirrojo, cada vez quería hablar con el más tiempo, quería verle más tiempo y sobre todo quería estar junto a él más tiempo, peculiarmente ahora los papeles parecían haberse invertido y Edd se culpaba por haber rechazado las oportunidades cuando lo hizo

Desde aquel día donde medito el porqué del comportamiento de Kevin y como había respondido aquel día lluvioso se dio cuenta de que sus decisiones egoístas habían hecho a Kevin a alejarse de la persona a la cual le había dicho que la quería en un intento de quizás no aceptar un rechazo, le costó mucho trabajo sí y con el paso del tiempo lo comprendió mucho mejor para simplemente al final aceptar que estaba enamorado, y en algún punto que no supo donde había estado enamorado del atleta desde hacía un par de meses, solo que no pudo confrontar aquella decisión en aquel entonces… ahora veía lo ingenuo que había sido todo este tiempo que no hizo nada hasta que todo se había perdido, aunque más bien siempre prefirió no hacer nada porque nunca pensó que lo perdería, aun así no quería decir que amaba a Kevin sin embargo lo que sentía por el pelirrojo era ya difícil de ocultar al momento de que trabajan juntos, y dentro de ese tiempo que había transcurrido sin que el pelirrojo pareciera ya hacer algo por estar cerca de Edd, el susodicho se planteó la posibilidad de decirle lo que sentía con respecto a su compañía…para quitarse aquello que lo carcomía y quizás… con un poco de mucha suerte poder tener lo que antes tenía con Kevin… solo que cada vez que lo analizaba empezaba por pensar que también existía la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo dijera que no, así que entre dudas y dudas el ciclo escolar casi se acababa y Doble D sentía que el tiempo lo estaba apresurando

La clase de gimnasia se llevó a cabo en el estadio como usualmente se hacía y cada uno de los integrantes se dedicaba a realizar alguna actividad deportiva en una estación de trabajo, los Edds estaban en las colchonetas y aunque Doble D no lograba dar una marometa o un salto de tigre, le gustaba la idea de no estar en las barras o en la pequeña pista de salto de obstáculos

¡Kevin! ¡Nathan! ¡Traigan los balones y denle uno a cada persona!

Doble D no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba el atleta al cual había llamado el entrenador, y observo detenidamente como era que tanto Kevin como Nathan salían del almacén de deportes para sacar una canasta cuadrada donde trasportaban los balones

Empezaron a arrojarlos a todo mundo incluidos los Edds sin embargo cuando Kevin le arrojo el balón a Doble D lo miro a los ojos tranquilo, Edd se puso nervioso, así que apretó un poco los labios preocupado, Kevin parpadeo para después aventarle el balón suavemente, Edd lo atrapo sin complicaciones y respiro tranquilo

-¡qué bien! ¡Hora de jugar a los quemados!- dijo Eddy sonriendo maliciosamente mientras giraba el balón sobre uno de sus dedos y acto seguido empezó a lanzar el balón golpeando a todo mundo con él para después atraparlo, Ed lo siguió y el caos empezó a surgir

-¡caballeros no creo que esto esté dentro de las normas del juego!- decía Doble D preocupado con el balón entre sus manos

-ay cabeza de calcetín divierte un momento- dijo Eddy poniendo mala cara

-¡si Doble D deberías divertirte más!- reclamo Ed acercándose a Edd, Eddy que estaba cerca de Edd soltó un manotazo al balón de Doble D para que saliera disparado en dirección desconocida-

El balón reboto en el piso, choco con la canasta y se dirijo exactamente a la cara de alguien que curiosamente usaba gorra roja

Los Edds pusieron cara de susto

El balón cayó lentamente de la cara de Kevin

El resto del a clase se asusto

Los tres Edds se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a correr

-¿Porque era siempre que por culpa de Eddy se metían en problemas de ese tipo?, Kevin persiguiéndolos y ellos tratando de huir para escapar de la golpiza, ¿acaso todo ese tiempo que se habían separado había logrado cambiar algo nuevamente?... si Kevin estaba dispuesto a perseguirlos…quizás realmente Kevin ya no tenía interés en el- pensó Edd algo preocupado listo para correr

-¡oigan ustedes dos! ¡Vengan para darles una golpiza!- grito Kevin y Edd se quedó quieto

Nathan que estaba junto a la canasta de balones exhalo fuertemente mientras se masajeaba las sienes y cerraba los ojos

Eddy y Ed echaron a correr por todo el gimnasio y Doble D se sintió raro, Kevin no lo perseguía a él solo a Eddy y Ed… quizás aun podía tener una pequeña esperanza para que todo eso se arreglara

Doble D no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era que Eddy podía a veces ser un tanto inconsciente y que a pesar de que ambos podían haber hecho cosas tan estúpidas como haberle jugado aquella pequeña venganza cuando por accidente fue el quien encontró la carta en su casillero, había aceptado armar un plan con Eddy que le diera a Kevin su merecido por haber tratado de engañarlos, Kevin sin embargo siempre estuvo interesado en no tener nada más que su compañía después de eso y finalmente cuando le dijo que le quería no intento apresurarlo o forzarlo a nada

Doble D suspiro profundamente, mientras ubicaba aquella escena Kevin trataba de golpear a Eddy y a Ed por encima de la canasta de pelotas mientras Nathan lo sujetaba

Ahora se preguntaba más bien como era que después de tantas cosas estúpidas que él mismo había hecho… realmente se había dado cuenta de que Kevin siempre estuvo ahí para él y curiosamente siempre le gusto la compañía del pelirrojo solo que sus dudas y la desconfianza de las experiencias pasadas hicieron que no tomara la decisión más acertada ahora que lo meditaba… se preguntaba el por qué era que le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con el pelirrojo, si bien era cierto que quizás sus modales no eran los mejores cuando uno apenas lo conocía había otras cosas

¿Qué había en el para gustarle?… pensaba mientras sonreía un poco al ver como Natán había podido controlar a Kevin… descubrió que era más inteligente y gentil muy por encima de la apariencia que proyectaba, también era gracioso y cortes en la mayoría de las ocasiones, incluso en algún momento cuando notaba ese olor a menta que desprendía del cabello del pelirrojo, no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el y ver el hermoso color cálido que tenía el a veces parecía que su cabello brillaba con más intensidad cuando le daba la luz y no llevaba gorra, tenía una suave voz con la que le hablaba para contarle alguna historia graciosa o quería preguntarle sobre algo que no entendió en clase, además de que el verde en los ojos de Kevin acentuaban su rostro al igual que ese lunar que tenía en uno de ellos y quizás hacía poco que lo había notado pero también era atlético y se veía bien en el uniforme del equipo

THUMP THUMP

Doble D no pudo evitar ponerse rojo mientras meditaba acerca de los atributos que tenía el pelirrojo y que apenas había notado que los había visto hace mucho - sobre todo llego a decirme que le gustaba- pensó y su sonrisa se amplió bastante aunque trataba de ocultarlo

¡WHAM!

Una pelota se estrelló contra el rostro de Doble D y lo hizo caer, mientras oía al entrenador diciéndole que dejara de soñar como enamorado, Edd se sobo el rostro tenia marcada la textura del balón en la cara, trato de abrir un poco los ojos con lágrimas debido al dolor del balón…por fin había tomado una decisión

¡HOY!

¡Hoy era el día definitivo!, por fin había decidido hoy decirle a Kevin todo lo que sentía, pero ese tipo de situaciones adolescentes en definitiva no eran para él, por qué si bien ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por mejorar su ya deteriorada relación con Kevin, le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo de frente

Así que cuando termino gimnasia, pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle a Kevin que le quería

Quizás debería mandarle una carta citándolo en algún lado…. Hmmm pensándolo bien eso se parecía a cierto incidente que había pasado hacia casi un año, no en definitiva esa no era una buena idea…quizás podía decirle que si podría encontrarlo después de alguna clase o esperar a hasta que estuvieran justo como equipo de esta forma podría pasarle una nota directamente… ¡si así es! ¡Esa era la solución! tendría que eliminar a los medios indirectos para que no hubiera malentendidos… de esa forma ellos dos podrían tener un momento a solas donde el por fin pudiera decirle que le quería

Doble D había empezado a imaginar cosas, y muchas situaciones parecidas a la típica confesión de aquellas series japonesas empezaban a pasar por su cabeza… pensar en aquella situación le traía mucha felicidad por alguna e inexplicable razón, de seguro ambos estarían solos detrás de alguno de los edificios de la escuela mientras tímidamente Doble D diría

Kevin te quiero

Kevin sonreiría felizmente complacido diciéndole que él también lo había querido todo ese tiempo, y se acercaría lentamente hacia él, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo cubrirían el resto

Doble D se había puesto completamente rojo sentía que de su rostro salía humo y sonreía bastante- al fin podre hacer algo que le de felicidad- pensaba mientras caminaba directo a su siguiente clase, aunque con el humor que iba y el color de su rostro el resto de los estudiantes se preguntaba que le pasaba o de quien estaría hablando

-incluso alguien como yo con tantos defectos puedo hacer feliz a alguien más, eso es tanta responsabilidad… aunque… me pregunto qué será lo que pase después de que le diga que le quiero-

Doble D se detuvo meditando un poco en lo que podría pasar y esta vez su cara aunque se tornó más roja ya no mostraba ninguna sonrisa

Doble D trago saliva

Las siguientes clases seguían su camino y aunque Doble D se atrasó por quedarse inmovilizado al pensar en lo que vendría después de la confesión, decidió que no dejaría que ese pequeño y un poco vergonzoso momento que pudiera suceder más adelante lograra evitar que le dijera al pelirrojo lo que sentía, así que durante el resto de las clases siguientes se dedicó por cualquier medio a tratar de confesarle a Kevin lo que sentía por el

1.- una nota en clase

En la clase de matemáticas Doble D se había sentado detrás de Kevin para poder pasarle un pequeño papel donde lo citaba después de la conferencia del auditorio y así poder decirle lo que sentía evitando que todo mundo se enterara, pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo Kevin se había sentado casi hasta atrás así que el hecho de que el alumno estrella se sentara detrás del capitán del equipo de futbol no pasó desapercibido incluso para el profesor y el mismo Kevin que lo miro extrañado, usualmente siempre era el que estaba al frente de la clase, así que durante todo el tiempo que duro la materia las miradas de todo el mundo no lo dejaron en paz, aquel papel que había escrito no sirvió de nada puesto que no pudo entregarlo y simplemente cuando la clase termino Kevin salió corriendo

0/1 favor Kevin

2.- Mandar un mensaje

Durante la clase de literatura, Doble D estuvo pensando exactamente que era lo que debía decirle a Kevin para mandarle por un mensaje de texto, así que tomo su celular y empezó a escribir

"Kevin debo decirte algo muy importante, lo que quiero decirte es… sin embargo en eso se llevó toda la clase, nada de lo que él pensaba sonaba justamente como lo había imaginado… aquella situación era sofocante, y había empezado a sudar… ¡¿un mensaje de texto que fuera romántico?!... ¡por favor!... si había leído cientos de cartas de amor de diversos escritores famosos pero sin embargo escribir algo así era una historia completamente diferente… Doble D pensó que por más que le gustara la literatura escribir aquel mensaje simplemente no era lo suyo y no tenía talento para eso cuando se trataba de algo personal, así que la clase termino pero Doble D no se dio cuenta y siguió viendo su celular hasta que pasaron 10 minutos del inicio de la siguiente clase

0/2 favor Kevin

3.-darle el mensaje con uno de sus amigos

Doble D aunque había estado reacio al final desistió y pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con Nathan así que estuvo esperando a que saliera de la clase de Francés, había pensado que quizás podría mandarle un mensaje con Nathan para que le dijera a Kevin que quería verlo en el auditorio después de clases, pero no conto con que Kevin se hubiera saltado la clase para salir con Nathan reino y carcajeado de aquel salón, se puso nervioso al verlos salir a los dos juntos y simplemente se tapó la cara con sus libros hasta que los dos chicos pasaron de largo sin notarlo, bajo los libros y exhalo fuertemente desesperado… ese plan también había fracasado

0/3 favor Kevin

La lección de hoy damas y caballeros "quien se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla"

Se deslizo sobre su espalda recargado en la pared para caer lentamente en el piso, se sentía frustrado… ahora parecía que le costaría mucho más trabajo poder tener una oportunidad para hablar con Kevin…

-pero ¿por qué?-

El que podía decir todos los elementos de la tabla periódica de memoria, el que siempre ideaba cosas nuevas para ayudarle a Eddy o Ed

-¡¿Por qué?!-

El que podía realizar un escenario hecho de pura basura o incluso, el que era llamado "Niño Prodigio"…

-¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿Por qué no podía lidiar ahora con algo tan sencillo como decirle algo a Kevin?! Algo tan sencillo de decir como un…

Te quiero

La campana sonó a lo lejos y Doble D se levantó algo triste para ir en dirección al auditorio, las clases por fin habían terminado y junto con ellas su esperanza de poder decirle a Kevin lo que sentía por el

Más que una amistad menos que una pareja pensaba Doble D con desanimo mientras se dirigía con el resto de los alumnos hacia el auditorio, faltaba solo una semana y lo que restaba de esta para salir de vacaciones así que cuando eso pasara quizás ambos dejarían de verse por un tiempo, era por eso que había tomado la decisión justo ahora… porque quería pasar lo que restaba del poco tiempo que faltaba junto a el

Al llegar al auditorio, todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos, y Doble D sin perder de vista a Kevin se dirigió asentarse junto al resto de los Edds aunque eso significara sentarse al lado opuesto de donde estaba el pelirrojo

No podía dejar de ver a Kevin, parecía algo distante Nathan y Nazz hablaban muy animadamente, pero el pelirrojo aunque venía con ellos parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo, ahora que lo meditaba quizás si Kevin nunca le hubiera dicho que le quería jamás habría imaginado que eso era lo que sentía el pelirrojo por el… debía ser muy bueno en el póker para poder poner una cara así y no dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba….

La junta por in dio inicio y la mesa de profesores empezó a hablar

-"Para empezar queremos decir que hubo 3 eventos que se disputaron el primer lugar"-

La cena show de Ed Edd y Eddy

El servicio a domicilio de Los chicos del barrio

Entregas especiales de Nat y Kev

Doble D se sorprendió al igual que el resto de los Edds, jamás esperaba que Kevin y Nathan hubieran entrado a aquella competición, de hecho el pelirrojo jamás lo había mencionado en ninguna de las conversaciones que habían tenido, volvió a localizar al pelirrojo con la mirada pero este parecía perdido mirando hacia el infinito mientras Nathan saludaba orgullosamente a todos los demás estudiantes

-Así que el sobre ganador para poder pedir cualquiera de los tres premios es-

Se oyó un redoble de tambores y todo mundo estaba a la expectativa de quien podría ser

¡Entregas especiales de Nat y Kev!

Los Edd's se sorprendieron bastante, el auditorio entero empezó a silbar y a aplaudir, Eddy estaba completamente molesto, Doble D aunque se sentía mal por Eddy y estaba decepcionado ya que no podría ver aquellas notas se sentía extrañamente feliz porque Kevin hubiera ganado

-Silencio alumnos, ahora lo que resta es que el equipo ganador pase a seleccionar el premio que desea, así que necesitamos que el señor kenarvand y el señor Goldberg vengan con nosotros a decir que premio es el que seleccionaron y cuando sus clases extracurriculares terminen pasaran a recogerlo en la dirección

Kevin y Nathan se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida junto con el resto de los profesores, Doble D los perdió de vista y pensó que en definitiva aquel día no podría decirle a Kevin lo que sentía por el… con un poco de suerte quizás mañana… aunque ese pensamiento lo hizo ponerse algo triste, se sentía como si Kevin lo hubiera rechazado

Así las clases terminaron y la mayoría de los alumnos se disperso

-¿Cabeza de calcetín te quedaras hoy?- Eddy y Ed estaban en la salida de la escuela

-si Eddy te comente que había que arreglar la mayor parte del material para que se quede ordenado cuando salgamos de clases- Edd no tenía ánimos de quedarse, pero por lo menos etiquetar y categorizar cajas le distraería de su constante recapitulación sobre los intentos fallidos por decirle a Kevin lo que sentía

-¡Que fiasco de concurso! ¡Te apuesto a que ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer ellos el trabajo!- decía Eddy completamente molesto saliendo de la escuela y Ed lo seguía mientras miraba su revista de pollitas

El día estaba terminando y el sol aunque aún alumbraba empezaba a descender para dar paso a la luna

El consejo estudiantil por fin había terminado y ahora solo faltaba que Doble D dejara los reportes en la dirección, se dirigió ahí y cuando llego dejo los papeles en un folder sobre uno de los escritorios de la persona que se encargada del consejo

¿Señor Eddward todavía sigue por aquí?- pregunto la directora

Edd se asustó puesto que no había visto a nadie al entrar -apenas terminamos de categorizar todo- decía Doble D tranquilo- pero ya me retiro, con su permiso

-Espere señor Eddward, ¿podría por favor entregar esto?- la directora le dio una caja mediana- es el premio del señor Goldberg y kenarvand, no lo han recogido y supongo que aún deben estar en las duchas, podría ser tan amable de entregarlo por favor, como usted es parte del comité estudiantil no creo que haya ningún problema, gracias- dijo la directora para inmediatamente entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta sin darle tiempo a Doble D de aceptar la propuesta

Se apresuró a llegar a la entrada a las duchas y deseo que aquella situación terminara lo más rápido posible, estaba nervioso, durante el transcurso de la dirección a las duchas pensó que había tenido una oportunidad muy afortunada puesto que podría hablar con Kevin, esto le había dado una pequeña esperanza nuevamente pero si también estaba Nahtan eso cambiaba completamente las cosas

Los deportistas empezaron a salir del vestidor de hombres, hasta que finalmente salió Kevin

-¡mis felicitaciones Kevin!- dijo Doble D tratando de no sonar tan nervioso acercándose a él con la caja – esto es por parte de la dirección y como miembro del consejo estudiantil te hago entrega oficial de tu premio- Edd sonrió

-gracias- dijo amablemente Kevin tomando la caja y abriéndola, saco un sobre amarillo y empezó a acomodar sus cosas dentro de la mochila, el pelirrojo no dijo nada más y el silencio se hizo presente

-por cierto… ¿no está Nathan presente?- pregunto ingenuamente Doble D

-lo expulsaron de la práctica y se fue a casa- dijo Kevin tratando de hacer que el paquete no se dañara mientras lo merita en su mochila… nuevamente el silencio se volvió a presentar

Doble D se sintió inseguro y algo preocupado, pero luego recapitulo… todo el día había querido quedarse un momento a solas con Kevin… y ahora Nathan tampoco estaba… ¡era su oportunidad!

Con timidez dijo –Kevin me preguntaba si podríamos ir a casa juntos por que ya es algo tarde-

Kevin detuvo lo que hacía -si- dijo mientras se giraba para mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos desde hace mucho, acto seguido se volvió a girar y cerrando su mochila empezó a caminar hacia la salida

Doble D sintió alivio al ver que Kevin lo había mirado y sonrió ahora solo faltaría que en ese trayecto el pudiera por fin decirle a Kevin lo que sentía

La tarde noche era algo cálida, debido a que ya estaban casi en verano no había necesidad de usar suéter, se podía oír el sonido de los grillos a lo lejos y había unas cuantas luciérnagas en uno que otro patio… de verdad casi eran vacaciones de verano

Ambos iban "juntos" en la misma dirección aunque realmente Doble D iba un poco más atrás de Kevin, parecía como si el pelirrojo realmente no tuviera interés en esperarlo,

Parecía que Kevin realmente se dirigía a su casa solo… como si la presencia de Doble D no importara

Inmerso en sus pensamientos creía que al irse a casa juntos Kevin mostraría mas entusiasmo, quizás con "suerte" Kevin podría sentirse algo emocionado por estas solos desde hace mucho y él podría decirle algo con respecto a el sentimiento que floreció en su interior… después de todo era Kevin… la persona que le había dicho que le quería…

Apresuro un poco el paso y miro decididamente a Kevin llegando a estar detrás de el

-¡Ahora doble d! ¡Ahora!- pensó tomo aire y abrió la boca hablando pero las palabras simplemente no salieron

Se detuvo un momento y abrió los ojos sorprendido alentando el paso nuevamente

-Pero… ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡¿Qué le tengo que decir?!- empezó a cuestionarse, podía mirar la espalda de Kevin que seguía como si nada- ¿Solo será un te quiero y ya? ¿No será algo vergonzoso? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya has hecho muchas estupideces… ¡Dilo!

Volvió a abrir la boca pero simplemente el sonido se rehusaba a salir de su interior

Y entre tantos intentos fallidos por empezar a hablar Doble D sintió que se ponía más nervioso, al final el transcurso fue en silencio y ni Kevin ni doble d habían dicho nada, esto solo mortifico mas a Doble D…

-El espera que contestes algo ¡dile! ¡dile algo! ¡lo que sea! ¡solo suéltalo ya!...pero… no pensara que es raro, puede pensar que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, que ya es muy tarde para responderle….que me tarde mucho en meditarlo y que quizás lo mejor hubiera sido no responderle… además… después de lo que ha pasado estas últimas veces …no sé… no estoy seguro… si aún me quiere

Su corazón palpito con dolor

Aquel pequeño pensamiento lo desanimo bastante

En aquella ocasión dijo que le gustaba pero no sé cómo es eso posible, tengo muchos defectos y he hecho muchas tonterías… ni siquiera yo me gusto, tengo muchas fallas, no soy perfecto y no he hecho algo para traerle alegría a Kevin… como podría decirle que le quiero si solo he sido egoísta… quizás si digo que lo quiero… y el ya no… al final podría perderlo

Su corazón estaba palpitando con dolor y este se hacía más fuerte

El abismo que había sentido hace mucho volvía a estar bajo sus pies, ¿perder a Kevin? ahora tenía miedo de perder a alguien que siempre había esto ahí para el sí decía lo que sentía dentro de su corazón y no quería que eso pasara, así que otro pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza

Está bien así como estamos… está bien ser solo amigos… no importa si no estamos juntos…

El camino siguió en silencio y ambos había llegado donde debían separarse

La calle era un silencio total y Edd podía sentir que toda esperanza había quedado sepultada bajo lo último que pensó

-Doble D- dijo Kevin volteando a verlo- me preguntaba… ¿cuándo crees que podrás responderme?… es solo que ha pasado algo de tiempo y aun no me has dicho que sientes- dijo Kevin tranquilo

Edd abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso no lo había visto venir… aquel momento que había esperado todo el día le había sido servido en bandeja de plata, ahí justo frente a él estaba la oportunidad de por fin poder estar nuevamente cerca del pelirrojo…

Estaba feliz

Sonrió con alegría pero un pensamiento paso por su cabeza

-solo podría preguntar por qué quiere saber, eso no demuestra que todavía pueda tener interés por estar junto a ti, nada de eso significa que le gustes, está bien si todo sigue como esta… está bien solo ser amigos… podrías ¡perderlo!

El último pensamiento simplemente lo dejo sin aire y sintió húmedas las mejillas, había empezado a llorar, Kevin lo miro sorprendido y preocupado, Doble D se echó a correr a su casa

Entro a su casa que estaba solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas, solo para derrumbarse contra la puerta

Cobarde

Inútil

Egoísta

Débil

Patético

Eran los adjetivos que Edd estaba usando para describirse a sí mismo, había huido para no ser lastimado nuevamente, imprenten todo aquel progreso que se había propuesto hacer para no quedarse atrás simplemente había sido un fraude… aquella confianza que ahora podía sentir que Kevin le daba el simplemente no la había retribuido nunca, no había confiado en que Kevin no lo dañaría sino que simplemente para evitar el rechazo de ahora la persona que consideraba más importante en su vida, había preferido huir… pero Kevin también había sido lastimado y por primera vez en su vida, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó decidido

-Tengo que disculparme con el – se decía mientras se frotaba los ojos, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Kevin parado justo en la entrada con una mirada llena de dolor

Kevin lo empujo mientras que con su otra mano cerraba la puerta tras de sí y sujetándolo bruscamente por los hombros lo llevo hasta chocar repentinamente contra la pared que daba hacia la alcoba de Doble D

-¡No me has dicho nada!, ¡No me has respondido ni una maldita vez!- Decía gritándole a Doble d -¡CARAJO NO ME IMPORTA SI ME RECHAZAS! ¡No me importa si me rechazas y no me importa si ya no quieres estar junto a mí!- Kevin estaba muy alterado y su voz a pesar de que estaba gritando paria oírse que realmente aquel sentimiento lo estaba dejando afónico

-¡¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que hecho para que te acerques a mí?!... ¡¿Todo lo que he esperado para que me mires a los ojos sin que me veas con desprecio?! ¡¿Para que me hables y me veas como a alguien que puede estar junto a ti?!- soltó su mano derecha del hombro de Edd y golpeo la pared con el puño, respiro agitadamente durante un momento… agacho el rostro y abrió el puño rojo que se había lastimado a un lado de la cabeza de Doble D, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos de una forma resentida

Se estaba acercando más

-ya no pienso esperar más…- dijo casi susurrando -¡no sé qué es lo que sientas pero ya no pienso esperar más porque no tengo la intención de dejarte ir!- grito sobre la cara de Doble D mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos

Edd estaba aturdido podía ver la desesperación que había en los ojos de Kevin y como era que respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlarse, comprendió todo lo que Kevin había guardado en aquellos momentos donde fue difícil para Edd confiar en el pelirrojo… en definitiva Kevin había demostrado ser mucho más paciente… incluso más que el mismo Doble D

se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho realmente había lastimado mucho a Kevin, incluso ahora cuando Kevin simplemente le pregunto sobre cuando estaría listo para poder darle una respuesta, el solo huyo pensando que Kevin podría lastimarlo nuevamente… lo único que había probado al hacer eso era que incluso en ese momento él era más egoísta de lo que Kevin había sido todo ese tiempo y ahora comprendía porque simplemente Kevin ya no podía soportar todo lo que se había guardado, pudo verlo en sus ojos y podía sentirlo en la forma en la que respiraba

Se sintió triste -no lo sabía- dijo en un intento por tranquilizarlo, la respiración agitada se detuvo y a cambio Kevin le miro con reproche -¿No lo sabias?- dijo arrastrando las palabras, desvió la mirada - ahora lo entiendo…- dijo mientras suavizaba su mirada y pasaba su mano derecha por encima de la cabeza de doble D para la recargaba en la pared,

Kevin volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez la mirada era completen fría

Doble D sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda y se agacho un poco haciendo que con esto Kevin quedara un poco más arriba que el… de verdad que Kevin estaba molesto

- ¿quieres saber cuánto anhelo estar contigo?- aquella mirada fría seguí estando ahí, Kevin lo miraba ahora hacia abajo, Doble D recordó aquella mirada cuando en una ocasión el pelirrojo le jugo aquella broma hacía ya un tiempo

Este era el momento y lo sabía, esa era la última vez que Kevin estaría dispuesto a hacer algo para estar con el preguntando por su consentimiento…

THUMP THUMP

– La verdad- decía Kevin con la mirada aun fría- no había intentado demostraste todo lo que sentía, porque pensé que te asustarías nuevamente- Kevin se estaba acercando y bajaba el rostro para estar a la altura de Doble D

-pero… ya que no lo sabias… lo hare si quieres saberlo- Kevin se acerba mucho más y Doble D volvía a ver el lunar que tenía en uno de sus ojos, aunque la habitación estaba casi a oscuras

Doble D pensaba que sin más eso era una provocación… era la última carta que le quedaba a Kevin para tratar de alcanzar su corazón, había una sensación extraña dentro de el… sabía que ambos estaban al filo del abismo donde todo en su vida podía cambiar, esa línea tan delgada del equilibrio que delimitaba si eran o no eran, estaba estirándose al máximo y amenazaba con romperse

Doble D esquivo la mirada nervioso pero no movió el rostro tratando de aclarar su mente

-¿es lo que quieres?- pregunto Kevin ahora mirándolo tranquilamente desde arriba y calmado volvió a colocar su mano en el hombro de Doble D

Doble D volvió a mirar a los ojos de Kevin cuando sintió la mano de Kevin sobre su hombro, le tambaleaba la mirada, aquel lunar en los ojos de Kevin resaltaba notoriamente, mucho más que en aquella ocasión cuando lo había visto en una situación parecida hacía meses… así que tomo una decisión

Esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, no importando el miedo o la ansiedad

Ahora estaba seguro de lo quería y sentía, así que su cerebro por primera vez agrupo todo su poder de concentración para poder decir una sola y sencilla respuesta

-s…si- dijo Doble D mientras se sonrojaba tratando de oírse firme

Sabía que aquella línea sin duda se estaba rompiendo, podía oírlo y sabía que al hacer eso los dos caerían por aquel abismo, pero de alguna forma… se sentía seguro, aquella oscuridad ya no le daba miedo en lo absoluto… porque esta vez era el pelirrojo quien había decidido acompañarlo

Kevin sonrió en la oscuridad

Las nubes taparon la luna, y la habitación se quedó completamente a oscuras

La escena que sucedió a continuación estaba comprometida por esa oscuridad, aquellas dos personas que iban acercándose, la mano de Kevin estrechando el hombro de Doble D, ambos alcanzaban a ver solo el pequeño brillo que había en sus ojos, aunque no tardarían en cerrarse, podía sentir como Kevin acariciaba su cabeza con la mano izquierda y levantaba un poco su gorro con la palma de la mano para simplemente después besar su frente, bajo el rostro y sus narices chocaron, podía sentir la respiración de Kevin que se estrellaba contra sus mejillas, esto lo hizo ruborizarse aun mas… después simplemente la distancia que había entre estas dos personas se selló mientras Doble D se dejaba llevar… aunque no veía nada, el contacto de aquel beso lo estaba sobrepasando, no había movimiento, no era un beso apasionado ni demandante, sino un beso cálido, íntimo y muy personal, era lo increíble que la sensación del simple contacto con los labios de Kevin podía hacerle sentir

Sus emociones se dispararon y sentía que estaba cayendo hacia el infinito, una tormenta de emociones lo avasallaba en ese instante

Miedo

Ansiedad

Confusión

Empatía

Confianza

Tranquilidad

Cariño

Amor

Sentía que estaba flotando y su corazón latía con fuerza, aquella línea que dividía sus dos mundos era completamente inexistente ya

Por primera vez Doble D sentía la presencia nuevamente del Kevin que le había dicho que lo quería hacía ya casi un año

Las nubes pasaron y la luz de luna volvió a brillar con fuerza, Kevin se separó de Edd mientras abría los ojos aun con la mirada nublada sintiendo los efectos de aquel contacto…

Hubo un momento de tranquilidad e incredulidad al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban, podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de Kevin y sabía que Kevin podía verse a sí mismo en el reflejo de los suyos… de verdad estaban muy cerca

-¡Ah! ¡EDD!- Kevin alcanzo a agárralo, mientras Doble D se desmayaba sintiendo que le daba vueltas la cabeza, le salía humo por las orejas y tenía la mirada perdida

Después de que se recuperó y Kevin le quitaba un pañuelo húmedo de su frente, ambos sonrieron

Era hora de irse a casa

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- decía Kevin preocupado en el marco de la puerta

- ¡si! si no te preocupes- dijo Doble D mientras aún seguía sonrojado pero sonriendo – deberías ir a casa ya es muy tarde tus padres deben estar preocupados-

-¿seguro?

-sí, si… además aun debo estar muy rojo del rostro así que me lavare la cara y tratare de distraerme un poco para que se me quite-

-ahm…entonces… ¿te veo mañana?- decía Kevin tranquilo y algo sonrojado también saliendo de la casa de Doble D

-¡si! te veo mañana – repitió Doble D mientras sonreía

-¡Ah! por cierto toma- dijo Kevin sacando de su mochila el paquete que Edd le había entregado hace un rato - sabía que lo querías desde el principio aunque yo había tomado la salida para dos pensé que te gustaría más esto- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y trataba de sonar indiferente pero el sonrojo de su rostro no se iba

Doble D lo abrió sorprendido y vio que eran las notas que podía haber ganado en el concurso, durante un momento no supo que pensar y después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, abrazo el cuaderno y lo único que pudo decir fue un simple- gracias- para después acercarse y depositar un beso rápido en la mejilla del pelirrojo – te veo mañana- dijo para después cerrar la puerta de la casa… en definitiva Kevin era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, pensó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que ahora caían debido a la felicidad que sentía

De camino a su alcoba y listo para dormir, Doble D pensaba que aquel beso que ambos habían compartido, aunque había sido sencillo, había hecho que se diera cuenta de muchas cosas, además por fin sabía quién era la persona especial que podía ponerle nombre al obsequio que ambos habían cuidado durante mucho tiempo...

.

.

.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

_POR FIN! EL EPILOGO, disfrútenlo y agradezco mucho a todas las hermosas y lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia de darme un review :) un abrazo para todos y espero que pronto pueda subir otra historia... por el momento me despido de los fics :P en lo que pienso acerca del Reversed Kevedd, gracias a todos! mucho besos y abrazos!_

_P.D. recomiendo lean el fic llamado Una nota para Eddy y Nat antes del epilogo :P _

* * *

EPILOGO

Los últimos días del semestre se pasaron rápido, Kevin y Doble D aunque ahora estaban juntos, no dejaban que los demás se dieran cuenta tan fácil, excepto las fuentes fiables que en este caso era Nat únicamente aunque Eddy el enano sospechaba algo, a pesar de que oficialmente ahora salían no había habido nada más intenso que aquel primer beso, a Doble D esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, compartir los fluidos orgánicos era algo que en cierta forma le daba pavor por las bacterias… pero Kevin era otra situación, ¡pero es que hombre cuando algo es tan bueno no se puede conformar con solo uno! Se repetiá constantemente

Así que a veces o más bien dicho siempre quería apresurar las cosas, por aquí y por allá le robaba un beso a Doble D claro siempre a escondidas, algunas veces en la mejilla, algunas veces en la comisura de los labios reacción que siempre ponía rojo al chico de gorro negro, sin embargo sabía que no debía presionar tanto a Doble D así que pensaba que lo que tuviera que pasar llegaría en su momento o al menos era lo que se decía a si mismo cada vez que se levantaba con una urgencia por las mañanas… ahora solo se conformaba con estar junto a él

Por fin la escuela había terminado, ya no había exámenes, ya no había practicas ahora todo el mundo podía sentir el calor del verano y todo mundo se preparaba para las vacaciones, Kevin durante el transcurso de ese día había hecho una recapitulación de todo el año escolar y como todo había resultado

Al principio del año escolar, Kevin quería vengarse de Eddy pero todo salió mal y lastimo a Edd

Edd se vengó escribiendo aquella carta y Kevin termino enamorándose del Alumno Estrella

Después de eso trato de acercarse a él con ayuda de Nat pero todo terminó en tragedia mientras le confesaba su amor y Edd lo rechazaba magistralmente

Sucedió la cena show y el incidente con Marie lo que hicieron que finalmente Edd aceptara estar cerca de el

Trato nuevamente de demostrar su amor pero fallo nuevamente

Se deprimió y aunque quiso olvidarse de Doble D no pudo hacerlo incluso cuando Edd le pregunto que si eran amigos el solo exploto pero no pudo dejarlo

Gano el concurso de la escuela y pidió el premio de las notas para sorpresa y molestia de Nat que aún le seguía reclamando, que le debía una

Finalmente hacia una semana todo culmino mientras en un acto desesperado Kevin grito todo lo que sentía y Doble D accedió felizmente a que lo besara dando a entender que si lo amaba

Tanta felicidad no era posible, pensaba Kevin mientras recordaba todas aquellas situaciones y momentos alegres que había tenido con Doble D desde aquel día del beso

-¡listo Kevin! dijo un chico de gorro negro

-¿si se pudo limpiar?- Dijo Kevin que esperaba en el marco de la puerta a Doble D para irse juntos a casa

-si aunque aún tendré que llegar a casa a meterlo en la lavadora, no pensé que la salsa boloñesa manchara tanto a ropa, creo que debemos tener más cuidado cuando traigas la comida que preparas para que le pruebe- dijo Doble D mirando su pantalón que seguía manchado de salsa

-Disculpa- dijo Kevin sonriendo y apretó el gorro de Doble D contra su rostro- tendré más cuidado la próxima vez y ambos empezaron a caminar

Flash back

El ultimo día de clases Kevin preparo algo especial para Edd al hacer un platillo italiano que involucraba comida italiana para ambos, había planeado todo cuidadosamente para que fuera un momento perfecto, ambos se verán en el laboratorio de biología el lugar donde todo había empezado y llevaría la comida especial para la cual estuvo practicando y con el cual quería sorprender a Doble D, todo iba de maravilla hasta que deprende y para sorpresa de los ahí presentes, de uno de los armarios de atrás cayeron Nat y el enano de los Edd's … ahí se arruino todo y fue confuso… eso sí que había sido raro

Fin del Flash back

-¿Kevin crees que Eddy y Nathan estén bien?- Dijo Doble D mirándolo con inquietud

- Si, lo más probable es que todo haya sido un erro- dijo Kevin devolviéndole la mirada con inquietud también

-¿tú crees que ellos dos estén…?- dijo haciendo que ambos se detuvieran

Se miraron un momento y pensaron lo mismo

-¡nah!- dijeron ambos tratando de restarle importancia y riendo, aunque por separado cada uno pensó que lo mejor era pedir explicaciones a su conocido

De camino a casa se podía ver que los niños ya salían a jugar a los patios y muchas personas estaban sacando maletas y guardándolas en los coches listos para salir de vacaciones

Los demás chicos del barrio ya habían hecho planes para ese descanso, Nat había invitado a Nazz y le había pedido que a Kevin que fueran a su casa de playa y Kevin como buen amigo había aceptado a cambio de que ya no le debiera nada, no sin antes preguntarle a Doble D si quería ir, oferta que Doble D tuvo que rechazar amablemente porque ya había hecho planes con Eddy y Ed

-¿Campamento?-dijo Kevin algo desilusionado y sorprendido

-si- dijo Edd felizmente, eso me dará pauta para poder traer todo tipo de insectos y examinar las diferentes especies que hay de plantas dentro de esta región, además pasare un momento agradable junto a Eddy y Ed, también creo que mis padres tendrán un tiempo libre e iremos a ver a mis abuelos quizás nos quedemos el resto de las vacaciones por allá - Doble D sonrió, de verdad se veía muy feliz- así… que es probable que no nos veamos hasta que regresemos a clases- dijo tranquilamente

Kevin se sorprendió un poco por aquella respuesta tan sencilla que parecía no molestar a Doble D en lo absoluto para el eso había sido como una cubeta de agua fría- ya veo- dijo inexpresivo

Edd noto este cambio de tono -disculpa, no había dicho nada porque todo lo que había pasado últimamente era bastante y solo quería que disfrutáramos el poco tiempo que teníamos juntos sin pensar en que estaríamos distanciados durante las vacaciones… perdón- dijo Doble D deteniendo su caminar, Kevin se detuvo también

Entiendo- dijo un poco más tranquilo- había olvidado que a veces no podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo- trato de sonreír aunque se sentía algo triste… no podría ver a Edd por al menos dos meses- me alegra que pases un tiempo con tu familia, quizás yo pueda ir con ustedes, me gustaría conocer a tus padres y a tus abuelos- dijo alegremente no había pensado en eso - ¿en dónde viven?-

-en Inglaterra- dijo Doble D sorprendido y Kevin sintió que había dicho una tontería

-bueno no poder conocerlos pero se lo importante que es estar para ti con tu familia, así que me da gusto que puedan estar juntos- dijo tratando de sonar feliz nuevamente

-Es cierto por alguna razón no me había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba que fueran vacaciones de verano, no nos veremos en algún tiempo- dijo Kevin un poco más triste de lo que hubiera querido sonar y comenzó a caminar nuevamente junto a Doble D en dirección a casa

Ahora que Kevin lo pensaba, estar juntos era relativamente normal para ellos dos, ambos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del otro al estar tanto tiempo en la escuela y lo importante que eso había sido en su vida puesto que casi nunca se separaban más que de un par de horas o días, incluso aquella vez que ambos trataron de alejarse era imposible porque el confinamiento de la escuela hacía imposible que no pudieran al menos interactuar entre los dos una vez al día… no solo se enamoraron en la escuela, si no que ambos descubrieron la importancia que tenía la presencia de uno en el otro

Kevin se sintió triste de momento, pensaba que Doble D sería mucho más sensible en la relación que ahora llevaban, pero en el poco transcurso que habían tenido, resultaba que era todo lo contrario, aunque solo había sido una semana desde aquel beso, él había demostrado ser quien extrañaba más a Edd cuando no estaban juntos en clase, quien quería golpear a todo aquel que se le acercara y quien había pensado hasta encerrarlo para que nadie lo mirara… al menos por lo que faltara del año escolar

Kevin caminaba silenciosamente, mientras meditaba en todo lo que pensaba que pasaría en el verano tenía la mirada perdida y Doble D había notado esto

La brisa del verano soplo y Doble D lo tomo por la mano

-¡te llamare!- dijo Edd haciendo que Kevin volteara- regresare antes de entrar a la escuela, estaré libre y así podremos salir juntos- decía felizmente- además quedamos en que me darías un paseo en tu motocicleta ¿no?

Kevin se sorprendió bastante, ¿de verdad a veces Edd podía comprenderlo de aquella manera? Pensaba que quizás a veces lo había subestimado bastante… sonrió tranquilamente apretando la mano de Edd y finalmente dijo – sí, supongo no debería sentirme triste porque no te veré por un tiempo- se rasco la nuca- tratare de distraerme y esperare a que regreses… no es como si jamás volviéramos a vernos ¿no?- dijo sonriendo

-así es- dijo Doble cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente con las manos entrelazadas hasta que llegaron a la parte en que tenían que despedirse, mañana Kevin se irania temprano así que para evitar lloriqueos sobre todo por parte del mismo Kevin, le había mentido a Doble D para que ahí mismo se despidieran

-entonces… supongo que nos veremos hasta el próximo ciclo escolar ¿no?- decía pateando una lata y mirando un poco cabizbajo a Doble D mientras seguía apretándole la mano… con la intención de que Edd fuera quien se despidiera primero

-si- decía Doble D sonriendo tranquilo como si nada pasara, ken pensó en ese momento que la percepción que le había dado hacia un momento el chico de gorro negro no era rea, de verdad Edd era un torpe despistado y recordó que mientras él había tardado una semana en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el chico de gorro negro, a Doble D le había costado todo el año escolar… con que así será la relación- se decía suspirando un y otra vez

- que tengas buen viaje entonces Kevin- sonrió mientras se soltaba de la mano de Kevin y se metió a su casa dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido y sin siquiera poder decir algo- esa maldita costumbre de dejarme así- se repitió molesto, ahora estaba frustrado por que su plan para despedirse tranquilamente tampoco había resultado… de hecho los planes que tenía don Edd casi nunca resultaban ahora que lo pensaba, quizás solo debía dejar de forzar las cosas

De camino a casa Kevin pensaba que tendría que ser más claro con respecto a Doble D, Nat se lo había advertido pero en fin, lo que uno hacia cuando amaba a alguien mas

Llego a su casa saludando pero sus padres no estaban, se asomó por la cocina, por la sala, por el comedor y no había señales de nadie - habrán salido- se decía así que se dirigió a su habitación

La abrió lentamente y sin ganas por lo que había pasado con Edd solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa, estaba llena de pequeñas notas amarillas en lugares que le recordaban a Kevin que debía hacer en esas vacaciones y cada una tenía un mensaje distinto, pensamientos que Doble D había escrito para que Kevin se cuidara, pero sobre todo había algo muy importante en la mesa de su escritorio… un planta que conocía muy bien puesto que el, la había regalado hacía ya casi un año, Kevin recordaba lo pequeña que era cuando la compro y lo nervioso que había estado cuando había puesto aquel regalo en el casillero de Edd

La tomo y giro en sus manos para observarla, sin duda se veía mucho más grande y ya no solo tenía un flor en la punta, si no que en uno de sus brazos brotaba otra casi igual de grande

Una nota cayó al piso

Kevin la recogió sonriendo

"Así como este pequeño floreció poco a poco, mis sentimientos por ti también ahora es tu deber cuidar de él, no fue sencillo que creciera tanto"

Una lágrima cayó sobre la nota que hizo que la caligrafía perfecta de Doble D se escurriera

Kevin sabia de lo que Edd decía cuando escribió aquella nota… no pudo evitar aquel momento de debilidad… en definitiva, él era el más sensible de los dos…

Ahora estaba decidido, quería tomar esta oportunidad de disfrutar las vacaciones como una experiencia para madurar y volverse mejor… así Edd lo amaría aún más

.

.

.

-te llamare Doble D jr. Jr.- decía mientras le sonreía al cactus

Doble D más tarde lamentaría haberle dejado a Kevin tomar tan importante decisión.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

_nota :) el pequeño incidente que se comenta con Nat y Eddy esta en un fic aparte así que léanlo si no leyendo el primer comentario que puse :D, gracias todos! por leer mi pequeña historia_


End file.
